Best For Last
by McDimplesBaby
Summary: About to head off for the next chapter of their lives, will two best friends realize what they have before it's too late? ARILIZA ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

 _Almost there._ Rolling onto my back and releasing a deep sigh, it's hard to believe that senior prom is just a few weeks away and then this will all be over. I'm going to miss some of the guys here but really, I'm only going to miss one person in particular. My best friend. Arizona. The only one to ever really have my back. The only one I can trust and the only one I'll ever want in my life. Sure, we've been best friends since forever, but that is where it ends. She may be like a sister to me, but I have to maintain the distance I've been putting between us lately. Well, more like a year if I'm being completely honest. _Yeah, I'm in love with her._ I thought if I avoided my feelings it would go away. She doesn't know and honestly, she doesn't even know I'm into girls…but that is irrelevant right now. It's irrelevant because we're best friends. She has never once given me anything to suggest that she is into me and I know she isn't anyway so I'm wasting my time giving her all of this headspace. _Who am I kidding? She can have all of the headspace in the world from me._ Closing the book I've been reading for the past hour, I climb from my bed and grab my cell from the dresser. It pinged a little while ago but I was far too comfortable to move.

 ** _A - What time are you coming over?_**

Sighing, I drop down on the edge of my bed and run my fingers through my hair. I want to go over and spend the afternoon with my best friend, but I know her girlfriend will be there and I don't like her. Lori is not the one for Arizona. She never will be. She is so far up her own ass that it is unbelievable and my best friend deserves more than that. I also hate seeing them together. I mean, why wouldn't I? When she has her arms around Arizona. When she kisses her. It only makes my feelings stronger and I cannot act on them. I cannot risk ruining the amazing friendship we've had for so long.

 ** _E - I'm not sure I can make it, sorry._**

 ** _A - Oh, come on, Lize?_**

 ** _E - Why do you need me there? Lori is with you, isn't she?_**

 ** _A - So? She isn't my best friend. YOU are!_**

Smiling a little when I read the words on my screen, that happiness only lasts a few seconds. Why? Because I remember the reason why I'm smiling. I'm smiling because I'm once again imagining Arizona confessing her undying love for me. I'm smiling because I'm reading too much into this. This is why I distanced myself. Instead of believing the truth and knowing that Arizona wants me there as her best friend, I get way ahead of myself and imagine that she wants me there because she misses me instead. Sure, she probably does miss me, but not in the way I wish she would miss me.

 ** _E - What are you guys doing?_**

 ** _A - Pool. Snacks. Just waiting on your arrival…_**

Yeah, that isn't going to work for me. I don't need to sit watching my best friend and her girlfriend in their bikini's. I don't need to imagine Lori not being there and having Arizona to myself. This is wrong. All of it. Everything I've felt and everything I've been imagining over the last year or so is wrong on every level so this distance is the best thing for me. It really is. Maybe one day, Arizona will understand, but for now…this is how it should remain.

 ** _A - Stop ignoring me!_**

 ** _E - I'm not. I was talking to my mom._**

That's a lie. Mom isn't even home right now. Arizona probably knows that since she knows me and my routine like the back of her hand, but I'm not in the mood for this right now. When I tell her I can't make it…I wish she would just go with that. I wish she wouldn't push and push.

 ** _A - Just come over, please?_**

 ** _E - Sure, yeah. Be there soon._**

 ** _A - Ugh, I love you!_**

Yeah, I wish. Scoffing to myself as I climb from my bed, I pull out my favourite bikini and shove it into my backpack. Arizona only lives five minutes from me and it's been that way for near on eight years now. The moment we became friends, I knew it would be a long-term thing. She just got me. We have the same personalities and honestly, I'm not sure any of my other friends could ever replace what we have. It's just so easy going. We bounce off of each other. Sure, Amy is awesome but she comes and goes as the seasons change. Always hanging out with a different group of friends and never really sticking with one thing in particular. Arizona, though? She knows exactly what she wants. She plays soccer and yeah…one day she will play for the national team. She is regimented and she is strict with herself. Of course, she has fun like the rest of us, but her health and fitness come first and that is how it's been for a long time. Too long to even remember a different version of herself.

 ** _E - Love you, too._**

Rolling my eyes when I realize I shouldn't have even said that, I pull my backpack up onto my shoulder and slip on my Havaianas. I'm already dressed for the pool since I knew this was the plan for the day, but maybe I'll just hang out in the background. Grabbing my book, I head out of my bedroom and take the stairs slowly. The longer it takes to get to Arizona, the less time I will have to spend watching her and Lori in love and whatever else I'm not. Sure, they're breaking up every five minutes, but they've had a good thing going lately. Lori has been trying harder and as far as I know, she hasn't cheated on Arizona in a while. I fully expect it to happen again sometime in the near future since she doesn't seem to be able to keep her hands to herself, but she is who Arizona chose and I have to accept that. It doesn't matter how many times I tell my best friend that she deserves better, she loves Lori and there is nothing I can do about it.

Heading out, I lock up behind me and take a right instead of a left. Heading right will give me a few extra minutes to myself but honestly, I'm not sure a few minutes will ever be enough. I'm about to spend the day with my best friend in nothing but a bikini and that is enough to tip me over the edge. Her athletic body is something I struggle to keep my eyes off most of the time and I know today isn't going to be any different. Maybe I'll hang out for a few hours and then leave. Make up some kind of excuse for not staying late into the evening. _See how it goes, Eliza._

 _See how it goes…_

* * *

I've been at the Robbin's household for a little over an hour and so far, I feel okay. Arizona and Lori are hanging out in the pool together and I'm avoiding them by relaxing on my stomach, my music in my ears. The weather is gorgeous today but that only means I'll have to spend the next few weeks looking at my best friends tanned and toned body. I honestly don't know why I do this to myself. I don't know why I put myself through this when I could be at home and relaxing alone. I hate being alone, but it's become a common theme in my life lately. All my own doing, yes…but it's just easier that way. I mean, the amount of times I've had to stop myself from kissing Arizona over the past few months is ridiculous. When we're alone, she is all I see. The work and the exam prep just disappears and I find myself drawn to her completely. She isn't the same, though. She doesn't sit that little bit closer to me like I do to grab her scent. She doesn't look at me the way I know I look at her. She doesn't even notice me in any other capacity but that's okay. Once Lori came back into her life, it helped me to cope with all of this a little better. I would never try anything with my best friend knowing that she is in a relationship. I'm just not that kind of person. I respect everyone, regardless of how I actually feel about them.

"HEY! MINNICK!" Water splashing my back, it shocks me out of my thoughts and I sit up on my elbows to find Lori at the edge of the pool, eying me.

"What's up?" I tug my music from my ears.

"You don't have to hide away…" She smirks. "The lesbians won't pounce on you…"

"I, uh…" Furrowing my brow, I drop my aviators over my eyes and turn my body, facing Arizona's girlfriend fully. "That isn't how I feel." I shake my head.

"I mean, you've got a _great_ ass…"

"Uh, yeah I don't think Arizona would appreciate you saying that." I scoff. "I'm fine here…you guys do your own thing." I'm not offended by what Lori has just said, but this is one of the reasons why I don't like her. She doesn't think before she speaks. Sure, she's just playing with me, but her girlfriend and my best friend is right beside her.

"You coming in, Lize?" Arizona gives me a sad smile. "Come hang out with us?"

"I'm okay here." Arizona gives me a nod and swims away. Thankfully, my eyes are covered by my sunglasses right now. The sun beating down on her gorgeous strong back is enough to turn anyone on. Settling back down on my lounger, I release a slight sigh and close my eyes. I can hear Lori whispering something to Arizona but I'm not here for her games. If she wants me out of here, she only has to say. I'm here because my best friend asked me over but if I'm in the way, I can really head home. It's no problem.

"Eliza?" Lori calls my name again and I sit up. "You ever go on that date with Jared?"

"Um, no." I shake my head. "Why?"

"Just…curious." She shrugs. "You have a date to prom yet?"

"Also no." I shrug. "I don't know if I'm even going yet…"

"Uh, you are." Arizona deadpans. "I'll drag you there kicking and screaming if I have to."

"It's really not my thing." I stand. "I'm just going to hang out inside for a while…" Grabbing my shorts, I slip them over my legs and take my book in my hand, my cell phone too. "I can feel a headache coming on…" _That headache is called Lori._ Disappearing from the poolside, I make my way inside Arizona's home and head for the huge open plan living room. Dropping down onto the leather couch, I glance out of the massive sliding doors to find Arizona pinned against the pool wall, Lori's hands all over her. _Why the hell are you here, Minnick?_

Suddenly sitting out of view when Arizona climbs from the pool, I clear my throat and open my book up. She is probably coming in here to ask me back outside but I'm okay away from it all. I have the weight of the world on my mind right now and indoors is the best place for me. Indoors and away from everything Arizona Robbins.

"You okay?" She suddenly appears, water dripping from her body.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I give her a fake smile. "Just figured you guys could use some time alone."

"Don't take what she said to heart, Lize." Arizona finally wraps her towel around her and my heart rate starts returning to normal. "You know how she can be…"

"Oh, I'm not offended." I wave off my best friends apology. "I am going to head home soon, though."

"Please don't." She gives me that pleading look. "Stay a while longer."

"I really have stuff to be doing." I sigh. "Amy wants me to hang out with her so we can finish up our art project."

"So, you will hang out with Amy but not with me?" Arizona scoffs. "Have I done something to piss you off?"

"What? No." I shake my head. _You could never piss me off, Arizona._ "You haven't done anything. You're great."

"Sure." She shrugs. "So, when will I see you again?"

"You have a game in two days, right?" I raise an eyebrow. "Have I ever missed your game?"

"No." She smiles. "No, you haven't."

"So, you will see me then…if not before." I stand. "You seem a lot happier this time around." I throw my thumb over my shoulder and motion towards her girlfriend who is sitting at the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, I am." Arizona shifts uncomfortably and it tells me something isn't quite right. "She's great…"

"Sure, yeah." I nod. "Whatever makes you happy…"

"It would make me happy if you stayed a little longer…" _She's deflecting…_

"You know I'd love to but I should really get going." Pulling Arizona into a hug, her arms wrap around my waist and her towel is the only thing preventing her almost naked body from pressing against my own. _Time to leave, Eliza. Time to leave._ "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, okay?"

"Can I call you later?" She pulls back, those blue eyes shining. "Tonight?"

"You know you can." I give her a full smile. "Just…do your thing here and I'll talk to you whenever you are free, okay?"

"Sure." She furrows her brow. "Something is going on with you and I don't like it, Lize."

"Why does something have to be 'going on' with me?"

"Because you would never say that to me." She scoffs. "You would tell me that you are my best friend and our night calls have always been our thing."

"And then I saw how happy you are with Lori and I know I have to take a step back." I give her a sad smile. "We are moving on, Arizona. You have a girlfriend and your soccer. University, too…I'm about to head off away from home and start University life away from you…"

"So, what are you saying?" She asks, incredulously.

"I'm saying that I'm happy for you and it's time to take a step back." I breathe out. "You don't need me in your life 24/7 now that you and Lori are good again. You don't need me there on the end of the phone while you cry about her. You have her. She's here."

"But you're my best friend, Eliza." She furrows her brow.

"And I always will be," I say with certainty. "We are beginning to have separate lives now, though."

"Right, yeah…" She clears her throat. "So, I guess I'll just see you at the game then." Disappearing from in front of me, my heart feels heavy but this is the right thing to do. I don't ever want to lose Arizona as my best friend, but I fear the longer I hang out with her like this with the way I'm feeling…the more likely I am to jeopardise our friendship. It's inevitable and I cannot and will not mess this up. She means too much to me to lose her completely. She means far too much. Grabbing my backpack, I pull my tee from it and cover my upper body. Pulling my bag up onto my shoulder, I head for the front door and glance back to find Arizona sitting on the edge of her sun lounger, her head in her hands. She probably hates me now for what I've just said but it could've been much worse. The more she pushes me for answers, the more likely I am to tell her how I truly feel and that cannot happen.

 _It just…it can't._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**

 **Let me know if you want more of this fic. Your opinions are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

 _Shit._ That game really kicked my ass tonight. Maybe I slacked a little over the weekend, I don't know. Maybe I'm beginning to let myself go a little too much. Sure, I love having Lori around, but she doesn't take my routine seriously. She doesn't understand that I need to keep in shape if I have any hopes of soccer becoming my one and only constant in life. I love playing, I really do. It's the only time when I feel like myself. It's the only time when I can let go and focus completely on the end goal. Eliza gets that, but Lori doesn't. Yes, my girlfriend would sooner enjoy a session at the salon than watch me train but I guess that's just where we are different. That is okay, though. I have my best friend here to support me when it comes to soccer so Lori doesn't need to pretend she enjoys it. I wish she did, but she doesn't and that is something I have to live with. Of course, I'd love to see her cheering me on but I have enough support already and I think Lori knows that.

Furrowing my brow as I slow down my post-game run, I glance up to my best friends usual seat and find it empty. I didn't really catch her at all during the game but I'm sure she was here. Like she told me at the weekend…she has never missed a game. I understand that it's all about to change since we are going separate ways, but she doesn't know that I was accepted to the same University as her. I was kinda keeping it to myself a little longer, but I think I may need to tell her sooner rather than later. You know, before she finds herself a new best friend and I'm left out in the cold where our friendship is concerned. I know she is worried about leaving home and her mom, but she is going to be awesome. Wherever she chooses to call home next, she will always be the best she can be. She's Eliza Minnick and she has always worked hard. Her drawings…wow, they're amazing. Truly amazing. Her portraits are so life like that I struggle to find words to describe her amazing art, I really do.

Leaving the field, I find a few of the girls Eliza sometimes hangs with huddled around each other and laughing. I feel like I want to ask them where she is, but I'm sure she around here somewhere. I'm sure she is waiting by the locker room for me like she sometimes does. "Hey, Arizona." Amy throws me a wave. "Good game…"

"Yeah, thanks." I give her a genuine smile. "Eliza around?"

"Mm, try behind the bleachers." Amy giggles. "She was a little busy before…" _Oh my god, she's with someone? Way to go, Minnick._ Shaking my head and laughing, I wave off Amy and her friends and disappear towards the back entrance. God, I need to shower and I need it soon. It's pretty humid tonight and the fact that I didn't go running yesterday really hasn't helped me. Not at all.

About to head inside, I hear my best friends laugh and it causes me to glance to my right. Finding her against the wall, her tongue down someone's throat, my eyes widen but I'm not shocked. If I'm not mistaken, the _woman_ against my best friend is Kelly. Another artist. I'm not pissed at Eliza, but I do kinda wish she would've told me she was into the ladies instead of her confirming it in this way. I've always thought that she was maybe bisexual, but she never brought it up and it wasn't for me to assume. I've never seen her with a guy, but that didn't mean it was my place to bring it up. Sure, I tried to get her a few dates but something always came up and school got in the way. At least, that's what I thought was going on. "Way to go, Lize!"

"A-Arizona, I uh…" Suddenly pushing Kelly off of her, she seems a little flustered but I don't know why. "Sorry, just um…"

"I'll see you later, okay?" Giving her a genuine smile, I head inside and leave my best friend to do what she seems to be doing best right now. She's putting herself out there and I love that. I love that she suddenly feels confident enough to be who she is. _That's my girl._ Okay, she isn't my girl. At one time, I was into her. Like, super into her…but it never came to nothing. I didn't have the balls to be upfront with her and I also wasn't 100% sure she was even gay. Now that I know, I'm kinda pissed at myself for never asking her. For never being honest with her. I guess that's just the way life goes sometimes and there is nothing we can do about it. Sure, I always have and I always will find Eliza to be one of the most attractive women I've ever known, but she chose not to tell me for a reason and I have to deal with that myself. Grabbing my stuff from my locker, I check my cell and furrow my brow.

 ** _E - Arizona, I'm so sorry._**

 ** _A - For what? Go do your thing, Lize. I'm happy for you._**

 ** _E - For not telling you a long time ago._**

 ** _A - It is what it is. Just be you, okay?_**

Locking my cell and setting it down in my locker, I smile at the thought of Eliza finally becoming her true self. Maybe she didn't want me to find out this way, but this isn't my story or life. It's hers. It's hers and I'm beyond happy for her. Heading for the showers, I strip my kit from my body and step under the steaming water. It feels good against my skin. Soothing my muscles. I guess Eliza probably wants to talk this out, but I need a little time to process what I've just seen. Not because it affects me in any way, but because Eliza kept it from me. She kept it from me and I don't know why.

* * *

Grabbing my belongings, the rest of the team have already left but I always hang back and run a few laps before I head home. I don't know why I choose to stay back but it became a part of my routine and now it's just drilled into me. Kinda like the healthy eating and the intense workouts. I enjoy it because it keeps me sane and right now, I think I may need a few extra laps than usual. My shower didn't really help with my processing before. I don't know why, but I've suddenly found myself thinking about the past. We must have been around fifteen when I realised I was attracted to Eliza. I don't know why it happened or how, but it did. It happened and there were times when I simply couldn't get her out of my head. We had been best friends by then for a few years at least, so to suddenly become attracted to your best friend, it hit me hard. Harder than I thought it would. I managed to suppress the feelings I had for Eliza but it wasn't easy. She was just always there. Always at my place. Always in my bedroom and laughing with me. The amount of times I came close to kissing her was incredible and now I'm beginning to wish I had.

 _No, that would've been the wrong thing to do._ She's my best friend. Best friends don't just kiss each other and assume that everything will be okay. We don't fool around and then it becomes more. We are best friends and that is how it always should've been. That is where it ends. Where it has to end. Eliza clearly isn't attracted to me or she would've told me about this a long time ago. I get it, though. I get that she couldn't come to me. Especially not lately. I've been too wrapped up in my own half-hearted relationship that she probably felt a little left out. I mean, I call and text her every day but it's not the same thing. Her conversation with me at the weekend makes sense. How she said she had to take a step back. Lori is here and I want it to work with her and I think Eliza knows that. So, she took a step back. She took a step back and found someone else to pass her time with. Someone who she can kiss and fool around with. I'm happy for her, but I'm not happy for us. It just means things really are changing. _I wish they weren't._

Dropping my bag at the edge of the field, I glance to my right and find Eliza sitting alone. Throwing her a wave, she waves back and I run off in my usual direction. I don't know if she is hanging out and waiting to talk to me or if she is just sitting alone because she wants that, but I guess I'll find out soon enough. My pace increasing, the burn in my legs tells me I need this but honestly, I'd rather be sitting with my best friend right now. Lori is supposed to be meeting me here in the next ten minutes or so but I'm not holding my breath. She either shows late or doesn't show at all. I know she gets caught up with her friends, but it would be nice to not feel second best for once. I know she only dates me because I'm on the team, but sometimes it feels like more than that. Sometimes, it feels like she is with me because she wants to be. Not because I have the pool back home or the popular name around here. I'm just me and sometimes it's nice to be seen as just that.

"Arizona!" Eliza calls my name as I approach the end of my first lap. Waving me over, I slow my pace and finally come to a stop as she climbs down from her seat. "Hey…" She shoves her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Hey, you okay?" I breathe out.

"Yeah, um…about before." She gives me an awkward smile. "I just…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Eliza." I hold up my hands. "I love you no matter who you're into, okay?"

"Well, I'm not really into her but yeah, thanks." She drops down on the bench. "She just asked me if I wanted to grab some food last night and one thing led to another…"

"Good for you." I drop down beside her. "I'm happy for you…"

"Thanks." She gives me a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Kinda wish you hadn't seen it, though."

"Kinda hard not to see it when it's happening right off the field." I give her a knowing look.

"I thought you had already gone inside." She gives me a sad smile. "I mean, it was bad enough that I missed your game…then this?"

"Y-You missed my game?" I furrow my brow. "But you've never missed my game."

"I know, I'm sorry." Eliza breathes out.

"No, you know what…" I stand. "It's okay."

"Wait…" I grab my bag and turn my back on my best friend. "Arizona, please?"

"No, Eliza." I shake my head as I watch Lori come into view. "I'm happy for you. _Really_ happy for you. You just…you've changed so much lately and I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"I-I haven't." She tries to defend herself.

"To me…you have." I drop my gaze. "You said it yourself, though. We're moving on with our lives."

"So?"

"So, I guess I just always thought that you would be around." I shrug. "I guess I thought that we would always have each other's backs."

"W-We do."

"Eliza…" I sigh. "You couldn't even tell me you were into girls. I think it's clear that we aren't the same people we used to be." Backing up a little, my emotions are threatening to get the better of me. "You're supposed to be able to trust me with stuff like that. You're supposed to come to me and let me be your person…"

"I'm sorry." Her voice breaks.

"You go and be awesome in Florida…" I nod. "I'm sorry you couldn't trust me enough to tell me but I'm so happy you are finally living your life how you should. I knew, but it wasn't my place to say…"

"Y-You knew?" She furrows her brow.

"Deep down, yeah." I smile as I nod slowly. "I gotta go. Lori is waiting for me." Turning on my heel, I head towards my girlfriend and she wraps me up in a hug. "Hey, let's get out of here…"

"What's wrong with Eliza?" Lori asks, her forehead creased.

"Nothing." I sigh. "Nothing at all…" _There has never been anything wrong with her._

* * *

"Hey." My cell resting on my shoulder, I settle down on my bed and close my eyes. "Thanks for meeting me after the game tonight."

"Maybe I love seeing you in your sweaty state." My girlfriend replies. "Something about a worked up Arizona kinda gets me going…"

"Good to know." I smile. "So, um…something happened tonight."

"Who was it?" Lori asks.

"Who was who?" I furrow my brow.

"Who did something happen with?" She asks, a little more abrupt.

"Oh, Eliza." I sigh.

"I knew it." She scoffs. "I knew she would eventually try it on with you…"

"Excuse me?" I ask, incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Arizona…don't you see how she is around you? How she looks at you?"

"Uh, no." I laugh. "And did you just accuse me of cheating on you?"

"Maybe I did." She says, nonchalantly.

"Oh, that is what you usually do, Lori." I'm so mad at her right now. "You're the one who needs more than just me…"

"Maybe because I knew this would happen one day…"

"First of all…Eliza is my best friend." I state. "And second? When I said that something happened…I meant that I caught her kissing Kelly."

"O-Oh." Lori clears her throat. "Well, I guess we all knew she was gay."

"That's not the point." I sigh. "You've just accused me and I think we're done here." Ending the call, I throw my cell to the bed beside me and release a deep breath. What the hell does she mean by the way Eliza looks at me? She doesn't look at me like anything. She's my best friend. She always has been. Maybe Lori is just so wrapped up in not knowing who she is banging that she is trying to create a scenario in her head to end things with me, I don't know. It no longer matters anyway. I just ended things with her and I swear, this time is the last time. I don't care how gorgeous she is. I can do better and one day, I will do better.

 _Is it true?_ Does Eliza look at me like I'm something more to her? Does she feel how I felt a few years ago? Surely not. Surely Lori is just reading too much into something that doesn't even exist. How do I feel knowing Eliza is gay? I'm not sure. I spent so long suppressing my feelings for her that I thought they'd totally gone away. Sure, I've had moments since then where I find myself daydreaming about her, but again, I've never acted on anything. If I'd known sooner, would I have? Probably. I'd like to believe that we could've just maintained that best friend status but if I'd known she was gay for sure way back, I know I'd have kissed her. God, I'd have kissed her so hard…and forever. She is just my kind of person. She is the only one who makes me laugh until my stomach hurts and tears are running down my face. She is the only one I talk to for hours every night. She is the only one I knew I would always have in my life…and then I walked away from her. Tonight, I walked away and left her standing there upset. That isn't me. I'm not that kind of person. Eliza is my best friend and I hurt her tonight. Maybe not intentionally, but I still hurt her nonetheless.

 ** _A - Sorry about tonight. If you ever need to talk, you know where I am._**

 ** _E - Don't worry. I created this mess myself. I'll be okay._**

 ** _A - I don't want to lose you, Eliza._**

 ** _E - I think it's for the best._**

What? No. Just no. She cannot stop our friendship because she thinks she hurt me by not telling me. I know I was a little mad earlier, but she missed my game. She missed it and she promised me she wouldn't. Okay, maybe she didn't say that word exactly, but I knew what she meant. I knew she was silently promising me that she would be there. I guess it's just been a bad day all around and now I've lost my girlfriend…and my best friend. Lori, I'm not overly concerned about, but Eliza has just basically expressed her desires to end our friendship and I can feel my heart sinking into my stomach. Do I tell her? Do I tell her how I once felt about her? I feel like I should but I'm not sure it will achieve anything. I'm not sure it will change anything. _It will only mess things up further._

 ** _A - If you can't be my friend anymore, I'm sorry. I did have a surprise planned but I guess it no longer matters. Be safe, Eliza…and be careful._**

Tears falling down my face, I power off my cell and curl into the fetal position. I guess tomorrow will be spent figuring out my University of choice now that Eliza no longer wants me in her life. Maybe down the line, she will come around but I'm not hopeful. I meant what I said when I told her she had changed. I meant it, but I still don't have an explanation. If she would just talk to me, she would know that I'm here for her. Seems I'm not the one she can come to anymore, though. If I've messed up and been a shitty friend to her, I will apologize. I will apologize and try to make things right. I just don't know where we go from here now. She is making it clear that she wants to distance herself from me and our friendship and I guess I just have to live with that. Whatever I've done wrong, I'll be forever sorry.

 _You don't do things easy, Robbins._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

I cannot concentrate. Nothing about the past week has felt good and knowing that soon I will be leaving and heading to Florida, it just makes this all worse. I want to talk to Arizona and explain why I kept my sexuality from her but I don't want to mess things up anymore than they already are. I mean, I'm not sure things could be anymore messed up right now, but this could just totally blow everything else out of the water. The rest wont matter when she knows my reasons because there wont be a friendship to try and salvage. I'm not stupid, I know how this works. You think that it will only makes things better but in fact, it ruins absolutely everything you've ever shared together. I don't want to leave for Florida on bad terms with her, but I don't know what else to do. I don't even know how to approach her and she has been my best friend since forever. _She's right, I've changed._ I don't know how or when, but I must have. I mean, I cannot even talk to her and that is one thing we have never struggled with. We have always been open and honest. Open and honest…until now. Now, when we're about to leave. Now, when it's too late. Now, when I've ruined things by ever freaking falling for her.

It was hard not to, though. The number of times she has held me when I've been feeling down. The number of times she has rocked me to sleep in her bed. Yeah, Arizona Robbins is the most amazing woman in this world and I couldn't just stop at being her best friend. I know this is totally my own fault, but maybe this is for the best. She will never look at me the same way again if she knows how I feel. How can she undress in front of me or ask me to stay over when she knows I'm probably going to have my eyes trailing her all night? How could she ever begin to act 'normal' around me when she knows I'm head over heels in love with her? Like, how is that even possible? How is it possible to love someone when you've never even shared a moment with them? Nothing worth putting down to attraction, anyway. Arizona has never felt the way I do so it's just best if we draw a line under everything and go from there.

If she ever contacts me or if we hang out before I leave, great. I don't think it will happen, though. I told her last week that I thought it was best to end our friendship so why would she ever agree to give it another go? Deluded, that's what I am. Freaking deluded. My cell buzzing in my pocket, I glance down at the screen and find Kelly's name on it.

 ** _K - Did you want to grab lunch together? x_**

 ** _E - Sorry, I'm working on something right now. Maybe another time?_**

 ** _K - Sure, I can wait. Awesome weekend, by the way. x_**

 ** _E - Yeah, it was awesome._**

Smiling when I'm reminded of the weekend I just shared with Kelly, I won't lie…it was more than enjoyable. We took a long drive and ended up in the middle of nowhere. Being in the middle of nowhere usually means things get a little heated and yeah, they did. They got more than heated. I did find myself thinking about Arizona the entire weekend, but it's now Tuesday, and I'm still sitting here alone. Without my best friend. Without her presence. Without Arizona.

 ** _E - Do you have a game tonight?_**

 ** _A - I do. The board would tell you that, though._**

 ** _E - Right, yeah. Maybe I'll see you there._**

 ** _A - Don't put yourself out for me._**

Yeah, Arizona officially hates me. I mean, I will still watch the game, but I don't expect to see her after it like I usually would. I don't expect to get a single word from her. Nothing that would be nice, anyway. Arizona isn't generally a nasty person, but I guess I've made her that way towards me. I know I created this problem by not being honest with her but it isn't as simple as that. At least, I don't think it is. _Maybe you could just act like you aren't into her?_ Yeah, that would last all of five minutes. I can't do that. I can't pretend like she doesn't mean the absolute world to me, because she does. God, she means so much more than the world to me.

 ** _E - I would like to be there if it would be okay with you?_**

 ** _A - You are free to do what you want, Eliza. Come to the game, or don't._**

 ** _E - Wow, I really did mess things up, huh?_**

 ** _A - Yeah, you did._**

Locking my cell and picking my pencil back up, I continue with the drawing I've been engrossed in since this morning and smile when Arizona's eyes stare back at me. Her smile and her dimples. I guess having the ability to draw her is better than nothing. If I cant have her in my life, at least I have a memory of her. A memory of just how beautiful she is, inside and out. _God, I miss her._ I miss her more than I ever thought I could. It doesn't seem so bad when she is around but now that she isn't, it's almost like an actual physical pain. Like, my heart aches for her. Even just in a friendship capacity. Hell, I'd be happy if she came here right now screaming and shouting at me. She wouldn't do that, though. She isn't that kind of person. She is sweet and kind. She is respectful of people and their privacy. She is everything I could ever want in life, but it isn't possible. Plain and simple…it isn't possible.

Maybe I'll write her a letter. You know, give it to her when I'm leaving. That way, I don't have to face the backlash. That way, I don't have to face the rejection. I can just be on my way and never have to look back. If she contacted me then great, but that isn't ever going to happen. We may have been best friends since we were kids, but Arizona has never once shown any sort of attraction towards me and I would do well to remember that. Instead of focusing on what I want, I should focus on what I have. A friend. A very good friend. One who doesn't see me as something more. If I could just come to terms with that, this would all be so much easier. If I'd have come to terms with that like I hoped to a year ago, none of this would've happened. It wouldn't have happened and we would still be best friends. _Love just doesn't work that way, though._

* * *

Settled in my seat, the usual faces are spread out around me and Arizona is down on the field being her awesome self. I wont lie, I haven't once taken my eyes off of her but I guess I'm just preparing myself to say goodbye. I mean, she hasn't once looked at me. She hasn't thrown me her usual wave or even smiled at me so I guess we really are done. Our friendship is totally dead and I only have myself to blame for that. Maybe I thought this could all work itself out and everything would be okay, but I was clearly wrong. Avoiding her and pushing her away has only created a bigger distance between us. A bigger distance than I'd already placed there. The distance she knew nothing about. _She doesn't deserve this._ She doesn't deserve to be pushed away by me when she has been nothing but supportive. Just like a best friend should be.

The crowd jumping up as Arizona scores another goal, I don't even bother to move from my position. Yes, I'm smiling…but she has just scored her fourth of the night and she is now walking away from the goal with her shoulders slumped. I don't like seeing her miserable like this. I don't like her being upset. She is always so happy and perky and this isn't the woman I've grown up with. Not at all. The full time whistle about to go, I decide to stay in my seat a little longer and wait for the crowd to disperse. I don't feel much like being caught up with anyone tonight and honestly, I want to hang out here a little while longer. My routine has changed so much in the past week that I don't know what to do with myself. My time. Everything feels completely out of place and I don't like it. I guess I'm just preparing myself for what is to come. Once I arrive in Florida, everything will once again be out of place so I may as well experience that beforehand, right?

The people slowly but surely disappearing from around me, I suddenly feel a little cold. I have my team jersey on but I feel completely lost sitting here. The hoodie in my hand with Robbins emblazoned across the front of it seems a little inappropriate right now so I won't put it on. I won't cover my body with it because I know Arizona wouldn't appreciate that. I'm not sure she will ever appreciate anything from me ever again. Deciding that I can't sit here watching her any longer, I get up to my feet a little unsteadily and begin climbing down the bleachers. She probably doesn't even know that I'm here right now but that's okay. I know I showed up to support her and the team and that is the only thing that matters to me right now.

Reaching field level, the guys from her team filter off and head straight to the locker room. Once again putting in an impressive performance, I give the few that I know a full smile and they acknowledge my presence. One, in particular, Kimberly, approaches me and stops in front of me. "Hey, Eliza."

"Hey…" I shove my hands in the back pocket of my jeans, my hoodie draped over my shoulder. "Good game…"

"Yeah, almost over now." She smiles. "So, we were all headed out for some food if you wanted to join us?"

"Oh, thanks but I have to get home…"

"Sure, yeah." She nods. "I'm sure Arizona already invited you but I figured I'd run it by you anyway."

"Yeah, she did." I lie. "Maybe next time, okay?" Throwing Kimberly a wave, I turn on my heel and find Arizona running towards me. I feel like I want to give her the biggest smile imaginable, but she doesn't look interested. "Hey…" I give her a small smile as she slows her pace a little.

"Hi." Jogging straight past me, I quickly grip her wrist and she turns to face me, her brow furrowed. "Eliza, I have to go…"

"You don't even have a minute to spare?" My voice breaks. "Please?"

"Not really, no." She disagrees, her breathing a little heavy. "We're headed out and I don't want them to hang around waiting for me."

"Right, yeah." My bottom lip trembles as I try to compose myself. She doesn't need to see me become a mess in front of her. "Bye…"

"Why are you crying?" She scoffs.

"I-I'm not." I clear my throat. "You should get going." Pulling my hoodie from my shoulder, I hand it over and Arizona gives me a look of confusion.

"What's this?"

"It belongs to you." I give her a sad smile. "I know you don't like me very much right now but I never meant to hurt you, Arizona." I drop my gaze. "I have my own reasons for not telling you about my sexuality and I'm beginning to wonder if not telling you is going to come off worse than if I had told you…"

"I was supposed to be your best friend, Eliza." She sighs. "You just…you're not here lately." She shrugs. "Then you told me it was best for us not to be friends…that hurt."

"Yeah, it did." I agree. "It did hurt."

"So, why did you do it?" She asks, losing her patience with me. "Why did you say that?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." I lift my head and my eyes find hers. "But I am sorry, okay?"

"So our friendship isn't important enough for you to be honest with me?" She scoffs. "Good to know where we stand, huh?"

"It isn't like that." I breathe out as I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I know no matter what I say to you it will never be good enough, but I care about you and our friendship too much to let you in on my reasons…"

"And I care about you." Covering her cooling body with the hoodie I've just handed her, she turns her back and heads for the locker room. Watching her leave, I furrow my brow as she brings the material to her nose and inhales deeply. _Okay, not what I expected._ Deciding to not call her back, my shoulders slump a little and I disappear towards the parking lot. Climbing in my car, I fire up the engine and pull away. Mom knows something isn't right with me lately but I don't even have the energy to talk about it with her. I know I should probably come out to her sooner rather than later before she hears it from someone else, but I don't think I can bring myself to say the words. Arizona reacted how she did and I'm not sure my mom will react any better. _Maybe I should just leave for Florida already._

Sighing as I pull out of the parking lot, I turn my radio up a little higher and chew on the inside of my mouth. All I want is to be honest with Arizona. All I want is to tell her everything and know that we will still be okay. I'm not confident of that outcome, though. I mean, would she think I've played the best friend card just to be close to her? Would she think that I watch her change and whatever else comes with this kind of revelation? I'd hope she wouldn't but who could blame her if she did think that?

A few minutes later I find myself pulling up outside my home. Mom is home and the house is illuminated by soft lighting. Usually, I'd find it comforting but nothing is settling me right now. I just feel like a complete mess and I'm not sure when it will even begin to subside. Climbing from my car and heading up the porch, I slip my key into the lock and head inside. My mom is in the kitchen and she is watching me. Turning my back as I close the door, tears slip down my face but I don't want to do this right now. My mom and I are super close but I don't want this talk. I don't want to have to tell her that I'm completely in love with my best friend, I really don't.

"Honey, are you going to stand at the door all night?"

"N-No." I clear my throat and head straight for the staircase. "I'm taking a shower."

"Eliza?" She says with a harsher tone in her voice. "Can you come here, please?"

"When I've showered."

"No, now." She rounds the counter and catches me as I'm halfway up the stairs. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, mom." I try to sound a little perkier. "I'm fine."

"Then why have you been crying?" She raises her eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"M-Mom…" Suddenly feeling a little brave, I swallow hard and turn to face her fully. "Can I say something and you won't hate me?"

"Of course." She furrows her brow. "How could I ever hate you?"

"I'm gay." The words falling from my mouth faster than I imagined, my eyes close momentarily and I feel like I'm about to throw up.

"O…kay." She replies. "And you don't want to be? Is that why you're crying?"

"N-No." I give her a sad smile. _Not the reaction I expected but certainly one I was hoping for._

"Then I don't understand, sweetheart." She shakes her head slightly. "Talk to me…"

"It's Arizona." I sigh. "She found out about it and now she's mad at me."

"Why?" Mom motions for me to come back down to her level and I do. "Why is she mad?"

"Because I didn't tell her." I sigh. "I couldn't, though."

"Arizona is gay, honey." My mom gives me a sad smile. "Why would she be mad at knowing?"

"Because there is a reason I didn't tell her." I admit. "Just…things got a little complicated for me last year and since then, it's only gotten worse."

"Complicated how?" She pulls me into her arms and wraps me up in one of her hugs. "You know you can talk to me about anything, Eliza."

"I love her, mom." The tears falling hard and fast now that I've finally said those words out loud, mom holds me tighter and runs her fingers through my hair. "She thinks I didn't tell her because I didn't trust her but its because I love her."

"And you didn't want to ruin your friendship." My mom pulls back, the most sympathetic smile on her face.

"Yeah, but it's ruined anyway…" I scoff as I wipe the tears from my jawline. "Everything is ruined."

"So, tell her…" Mom suggests. "It cant be any worse than this, right?"

"I don't know." I sigh. "I feel like it could always get worse right now…"

"You are both about to leave for university. Do you really want to leave without telling her how you feel? Do you think she would appreciate that?"

"Maybe, I don't know." I give my mom a small smile. "I'm scared of being rejected."

"So, you're willing to risk never having her in case she rejects you?" Mom furrows her brow. "Eliza, I raised you better than that, honey."

"I know you did." I nod. "But do you think I'm doing the right thing if I tell her?" I need my mom's honest advice right now. Not just because she wants me to be happy, but because she believes it would be the right thing to do. "Do you think I'd be a fool to never tell her?"

"Yes." She says with complete certainty. "I think you both deserve the truth."

"Why?"

"Because you will leave never knowing if you made the right decision and Arizona will leave never knowing why you didn't tell her." She shrugs. "Talk to her, Eliza. She is your best friend and she would never want to see you like this."

"Maybe…" I sigh. "I just…I'll sleep on it, okay?"

"Whatever you think is best." Mom throws me a wink. "Although, you should know…that I think you two would look great together."

"Thank you." I squeeze her hands tight. "For being okay with this…for accepting me."

"You're my daughter, Eliza." She gives me a full smile. "I will always accept you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Heading for the staircase, I pull out my cell and read our last interaction. Scrolling up to where it all began last week, I furrow my brow and read the words on my screen.

 ** _A - If you can't be my friend anymore, I'm sorry. I did have a surprise planned but I guess it no longer matters. Be safe, Eliza…and be careful._**

 _Arizona said she had a surprise planned. What does that even mean?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I don't know what the hell is wrong with me lately. No matter what I do, it's left incomplete. Even my training is beginning to suffer. So much so that coach has dropped me for the next game. I've never been dropped. His opinion is that I need a rest but that's only left me feeling worse. I may need a rest but it isn't what is best for me. I know that and he does, too. Sure, the girls can manage without me but I feel like I'm losing everything right now. Who I am. My identity. My best friend…and now my place on the soccer team. Arizona Robbins does not get dropped. Its just unheard of. I know I'm not bigger than the team and I know that we all work together in order to come out on top, but sitting on the bench isn't going to help me. I need to keep my mind busy. I need to keep my body active. Eliza is invading my every damn thought and honestly, it's not good for me. Not when I've spent so long blocking out my feelings for her. Not when I don't know what the hell I've done wrong. I just want her honesty. If she doesn't see or care how much I need that from her, then we were clearly never as tight as I thought we were. That's become obvious to me over the last few days.

My sleep was so interrupted last night that I almost called her. I couldn't, though. I was so close to tears that just hearing her voice would've sent me into a complete breakdown. I know it would have. I just feel on edge lately. Like I don't know what I'm doing most days. That isn't me at all. I'm punctual. I'm here when I'm supposed to be. I'm never interrupted or at a loss with my concentration. Lately, though…lately I'm barely functioning. Lori has been calling me repeatedly but I just ignore her calls. I don't have the mental capacity to deal with her right now and no matter how many times she texts me telling me she loves me…it's completely lost on me. I know this isn't her fault and I know she deserves at least a call from me, but I'm not there yet. I'm not at that place where I could hold a conversation with anyone.

My mom is close to throwing me out because my mood has been so bad lately but I don't even have an answer for her. Until Eliza gives me something, anything…I cannot explain to my mom why I'm feeling this way. Hell, I don't even know why I'm feeling this way. I mean, everything has been turned on its head since Eliza confirmed that she was gay, but why am I so affected by it? I'm behaving like I'm mad at her for not telling me but I know that's not what this is about. Honestly, it's about me. It's about me and how I know I've always felt about her. I can't tell her that, though. I can't because she isn't even into me. Why would I expose myself like that to my best friend? We may be close but we're not _that_ close. We're not close enough to the point where I could tell her how I feel about her and hope that she doesn't freak out and run.

I know I kept my feelings at bay and I know I worked really hard to just be her friend, but I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to be with her. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to kiss her right now. Because I do. It's all I've thought about. It's the only thing on my mind every moment I spend alone. Classes take the edge off a little, but once it's over…I'm back with my thoughts and I'm totally out of it. I'm in a world of my own. A world where I'm happy and in love with Eliza. _Okay, maybe love is too strong a word right now._ I know that given half the chance, though…I'd love her wholeheartedly. _Maybe I should've told her a long time ago._ Maybe if she'd known, things may have been different between us. I was just so scared to lose her as a friend, though. I figured if I couldn't have her how I wanted her, best friends was good enough. And it was, it really was. Until now. Until now that I know about her preferences. Until now when those feelings I've pushed down have resurfaced…tenfold.

Pulling my knees up to my chest as I watch my team train in front of me, a familiar scent hits my nose and I furrow my brow. Glancing to my right, I find Eliza sitting beside me, staring at the field in front of us. "H-Hi…" I clear my throat as I wipe the tears from my jawline.

"Hey." She glances my way, a small smile on her mouth. "Why aren't you down there with them?"

"Coach pulled me." I clear my throat. "Said I need to rest."

"Oh." She gives me a look of confusion. "That's unusual, no?"

"It is." I nod. "But so is everything that's happened lately, so?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Eliza asks, her voice soft. "I mean, I know I don't deserve a conversation from you but if you maybe had some time later this evening…maybe, I don't know."

"Yeah." I nod slowly. "I guess that would be okay."

"Did you want to meet here, or?" She raises her eyebrow. "Just…not sure where else we should meet."

"Here works for me." I smile. "I'll train alone beforehand."

"I mean, if you're busy we can rearrange."

"No, I'm not busy." I shake my head. "I haven't been busy since you decided we couldn't be friends anymore." I have to be honest with her. Even if she never knows how I feel about her, she should know that I'm not okay with any of this. "You know since we did everything together?"

"Y-Yeah." She stutters, a hint of embarrassment on her features. "I am sorry, Arizona."

"Just…" Holding up my hand, I sigh. "We will talk tonight, okay?"

"Right, yeah." She stands and I'm already missing her company before she has even left. "I'll get out of your way…" Giving me the slightest of waves, I drop my sunglasses over my eyes and watch her leave. Tears threatening to fall again, I have to do something. I need to keep my mind occupied. _I'll run._ Running is my only coping mechanism right now.

 _It's the only thing I know is real…_

* * *

Slowly making my way towards the dimly lit field I was running on earlier today, I've been home and showered and now I'm feeling a little better. Maybe it's because I know I'm about to spend some time with Eliza, and maybe I'm just feeling a little more hopeful than before. Why, I don't know…but I have to have some hope that we can be friends, right? No matter what I'm feeling, Eliza is my friend above all else and she probably needs me right now. I mean, she just came out, so I should just be supportive and there for her. It's what she needs right now and I've been too busy thinking about myself. _I'm such an asshole._

Approaching the deep green grass, I can see Eliza sitting on one of the benches and my heart skips a beat. Her posture is holding a little more confidence than before and it's certainly making me feel at ease. It's making me feel more relaxed than I've felt since last week. Clearing my throat as I approach Eliza, she stands and shoves her hands in her pockets. "Hi…" She breathes out. "I'm so happy you came."

"I said I would." I fix my gaze on the floor between us.

"Could we take a walk?" She asks. "Just around the track…"

"Sure yeah." I shrug as I fall into step with her. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes." She sighs. "I just…I feel like I should probably explain myself."

"I would certainly appreciate it." I give her a small smile. "I'm your friend, Eliza. I thought you knew that."

"What I'm about to say to you…I need it to not change anything for us. I need us to go back to how we used to be and just move on, okay?"

"O…kay." I give her a look of confusion. "But, can I just say something first?"

"Of course, yeah."

"I'm sorry." I stop in front of her and take her hand in my own. "You have been struggling and whatever else you had going on and I made this all about me." I give her a sad smile. "Yes, I was hurt that you didn't tell me, but this isn't about me. It's about you and me now being there to support you. Whatever your reasons for not telling me, it's okay. It isn't any of my business and being your friend doesn't mean I have the right to react how I did. I just…you missed my game and that hurt more than anything."

"Being my friend _does_ mean you have the right to react like that." She counters. "But I need to know, can you forgive me? Can you be my best friend again?" I can see that pleading in her eyes but I don't know what to say to her. I mean, I want to be her friend again, but I'm not sure I can keep this up much longer. I'm not sure I can be what she needs when I want nothing more than to kiss her right now. I know it's completely the wrong thing to do, but she makes it painfully hard to not be attracted to her. "Arizona?"

"Sorry…" I sigh, my gaze dropping. "I'll try, okay?"

"You'll try?" She furrows her brow. "What does that even mean?"

"It means I have stuff going on right now that I'm struggling with but I will try to not let anything come between us again."

"It's her, isn't it?" She spits. "What the hell has she done now?"

"W-Who?"

"Freaking Lori." I can see her jaw is clenched but nope, she couldn't be further from the truth. "I told you, Arizona. I told you she wasn't good enough for you…"

"I know."

"But you went back to her." Her voice breaks. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to see you with her? How hard it is to know that you would settle for someone like her when I'm right here…"

"Wait, what?" My heart pounds in my chest.

"I just mean that _I'm_ here for you." She whispers. "That you don't need h-her."

 _Damn it!_ I can't do this. I can't pretend to be her friend anymore. I can't live my life watching her from afar. I know she has no interest in me, but she needs to know how I feel. "Eliza…"

"You wanna know why I didn't tell you I was gay?" She cries. _Oh god, I'm not sure I do want to know now._

"Y-Yes." I stutter.

"You know I've been off with you? For what…probably around a year?"

"I've noticed it more lately, but yeah…you've not been yourself for some time," I say with complete honesty. If she is about to open up to me, I have to give her my opinion. I have to be honest with her.

"I distanced myself." She sighs. "From you. From us. From everything that we once were."

"Did you not wanna hang out with me anymore?" I ask, my own emotions threatening to come pouring out.

"I wanted more." My heart pounding in my ears, she hasn't just said what I think she did. _Did she?_ "I wanted more with you. I wanted more of us. I wanted _you,_ Arizona."

"O-Oh." My eyes widen. "Oh!"

"And I need this to not change anything." She holds up her hands. "I know we could never be together but that's okay. I can deal with it in my own way." She nods, her eyes fixed on the grass. "I just need you to know that I wasn't hanging out with you because I wanted you. I mean, given half the chance, I'd take you on a date right now but we're best friends and I know that you don't even see me that way. I know you don't see _me_ at all."

"Eliza…"

"I'm just going to leave you with what I've said." She backs up. "You are so beautiful, Arizona. So much so that I couldn't even bear to be around you at one time. Just…don't go back to her, please? Please, find someone who wants you because they love you and they want to make you happy. Don't settle for someone who is only with you because of who you are around school."

"Eliza, wait." I attempt to grip her wrist but she pulls away from me and quickens her pace. "Eliza Minnick, if you don't stop right now I'm going to tackle you to the floor."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that." She laughs as she glances back over her shoulder. "I may be slowly getting over you, but I'm not _that_ over you." Shaking her head, she continues to walk away from me. _Okay, I warned her._ Running at my best friend, my arms wrap around her waist and I force her down to the floor. "Ow! Shit!" Groaning as she almost eats grass, I straddle the back of her thighs and brace myself on my hands.

"Turn around!" I demand. Shifting a little so she has some room to move, Eliza turns over and her back connects with the ground. "When I tell you to stop…you stop."

"Arizona, this isn't funny…" She tries to move. "Please, let me go."

"You've said what you wanted to say, and now it's my turn." I give her a soft smile but she has unshed tears in her eyes. "Please, don't cry…"

"I don't want to do this with you." I tighten my thighs around her own. "Please…you don't have to even discuss it with me."

"I want more…" I say with complete certainty. "I have done since we were fifteen…"

"Y-You what?" She gives me a look of complete confusion. "Three years?" She scoffs. "You kept that to yourself for three freaking years?"

"I guess we were both worried about our friendship." I sigh. "But it's out there now." I climb off Eliza when I realize that she looks a little uncomfortable. "So…" I pull my knees up to my chest.

"So…" Eliza sits up and mirrors my actions. "I just…I'm sorry I told you we couldn't be friends."

"I get it now." I nod slowly. "I completely get it."

"How did you not struggle with it?" My best friend turns to face me fully. "If you wanted more like you said you did, how did you just get over it?"

"Honestly?" I raise an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I ever did." _God, I want to kiss her._ "I thought I had, but then I saw what I saw and it only made me want you all over again."

"Yeah?" A slight smile curls on her mouth. "Wow…"

"You thought I didn't see you?" I decide to be a little brave and take her hands in my own. "You thought I didn't see you as anything more than my friend?"

"Yeah." She shrugs.

"I'm sorry." I sigh. "If I'd have known…"

"If you'd have known…what?" Eliza asks. "What would you have done?"

"Oh, I'm not sure you want an answer to that right now." I tug the blades of grass at my feet. "But what do you want now?"

"Well, I think we both know what I want." She swallows hard. "But it isn't that simple, right?"

"Don't know…seems pretty simple to me." I glance up and find her eyes. "I just…I don't really want to do this here."

"Do what?" Eliza furrows her brow as she glances around. "Shit, are we not supposed to be here?"

"Of course, we can be here." I give her a full smile. _Mm, one of the reasons I'm super into her. When she gets flustered._ "You wanna get out of here, though?"

"To where?" She suddenly looks nervous. "I mean, I have my car."

"So, let's get in your car." I shrug. "Figure the next part out then…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**

 **Hoping to get another chapter out tonight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

 _Okay, I've no idea what is happening right now._ Arizona is sitting beside me in my car and sure, that's not really anything new, but at the same time it is. Everything about us is new and I don't know what to make of it. I mean, she was into me years ago? She actually wanted me when we were growing up? I find it hard to believe but I've never known Arizona to be a liar. I've never known her to be untruthful about anything at all. She's honest and she doesn't disrespect people. _Wow, she was into me._ Usually, I'd be happy. Usually, I'd just go with this, but I can't. _We_ can't. I'm leaving in a few weeks and the moment I kiss her, I'll never be able to leave. The moment she touches me in a way she never has before, I will never leave home and I will survive on her alone. I'd like to believe that we could make it work but we are headed totally opposite ways. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to do long distance. It's going to be hard enough not having her around as my best friend without adding a relationship into the mix.

I've put it all out there now, anyway. Well, we both have. We have both been open and honest and I guess in some way, that was all I could've hoped for. I didn't think she had ever thought of me as something more than her friend so I guess I'm not really losing anything extra. Yes, I want to be with her and I have for a while now, but it just wouldn't work. How are we supposed to enjoy our time together and get to know each other if we don't live in the same town? Sure, I know everything there is to know about her, but having a friendship and having a relationship are two totally different things and we both know that. We aren't stupid and neither of us could ever possibly see this working out.

So, where does that leave us? Just…best friends still? I guess that's the only way we can remain. It's better than nothing, though. It's better than losing her completely from my life. _That almost happened and it was killing me slowly._ She's been pretty quiet since we left school but I guess she's beginning to realize how messed up this could all become too. _Damn, I wish she had told me all those years ago._ I don't know if it would have made a difference but I guess in some way, I've always wanted her. Longer than a year ago. I think it was just at that point that my feelings heightened for her. I started paying more attention to her personality and how she carried herself. I started to pay more attention to that incredibly toned and athletic body. I know her body isn't everything, but yeah...it certainly helps.

I just find her so beautiful that it takes my breath away. Like, she's confident but she's not cocky. She's well-liked but doesn't care. If she had no friends, Arizona would still be the awesome person she is now. If she was barely recognized in school, I think she would be happy with that. She knows that status isn't everything and I guess I admire that about her. She's never looked for the girl who had it all. She's never chosen the ones who are just as popular as her. That was until Lori came along. _Ugh, I freaking hate her._

"So, uh…you and Lori?" I decide to break the silence and talk about something that isn't about us.

"We're over." Arizona focuses her eyes on the road ahead of us. "Since last week…"

"Oh." I glance her way and give her a sad smile. "I'm sorry…"

"No, you're not." Arizona gives me a knowing look. "But neither am I, so?"

"What happened?"

"You…I guess." She shrugs. "I was trying to explain to her that I'd found you and Kelly together and she took it as me cheating on her with you. Just…she didn't listen to what I had to say before she accused me." _God, I wish you had cheated with me._ "She clearly doesn't know me at all…"

"No, but she never did." I scoff. I know Arizona doesn't like me speaking badly about Lori but I'm done with her. I really am. "You think you guys will ever work things out?"

"Is that what you want me to do?" She raises her eyebrow. Deciding that we can't really hold a conversation while I'm driving, I slip off the road and cut the engine. "Is it?"

"N-No." I furrow my brow. "Sure, I know we can't be together…but that doesn't mean I want you to go back to her, Arizona." She knows how much I don't want that. "Please, anyone but her…"

"Lori and I are done." She gives me a small smile. "I guess it was always going to be a mistake but you know me…I trust too easily."

"Yeah, I wish you wouldn't." I sigh, my fingers running through my hair.

"What do you want, Eliza?" She studies my face and I suddenly feel super exposed. "I need to know…"

"I want us to be best friends again," I say with complete certainty. "I want us to hang out and just be us again."

"Right, yeah." She drops her gaze and tugs her fingers.

"You don't want that, do you?" My heart breaking at the thought of us totally losing contact, I close my eyes and try to steady my emotions. "I've ruined all of this, haven't I?"

"I think you forget that I've just told you how I feel, too." Arizona furrows her brow. "Does that not count for anything?"

"Arizona…" My voice breaks. "We can't be together."

"Why the hell not?" She spits. "Because we're best friends? Because we've grown up together?"

"N-No…"

"Because I'm sorry…" She holds up her hand. "...but people change all the time, Eliza. We change and we decide we want different things. What's the big deal if one of the things I want is you?"

"That's sweet." I give her a sad smile.

"No, it's the freaking truth." She yells. "I just…I don't want to fight with you." Opening the door, she removes her safety belt and climbs out. "But thanks for being honest."

"W-Where are you going?" I try to stop her but she closes the door. "Arizona!" Climbing from the car and grabbing my keys, I rush to her side and stop in front of her but she keeps up a slow pace. "Where are you going?"

"Home, Eliza." She sighs, tears slipping down her face. "We both want different things so I'm going home."

"You _know_ what I want." I give her a knowing look. "You just…you know."

"Yeah, you wanna live your life in denial and just continue as we are…" She scoffs.

"No, that isn't what I want at all." I step in front of her. "I want something with you but it has to be as friends."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving, Arizona." I take her hands in my own. "You are going one way and I'm going the other."

"And if things were different?" She asks, her voice tired and broken. "How would you feel if things were different?"

"You really want me to answer that?" I ask, confused. "Knowing that it won't change anything…you still want to know?"

"I do." She nods. "I need to know…"

"I'd ask you to be mine in a heartbeat…" I breathe out. "Without a doubt."

"Okay…" I release her hands from my grip and Arizona releases a deep sigh. "Okay, that is all I needed to know…"

"So, what now?" I run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm going home and you will come over tomorrow?" She suggests. "Like normal…"

"I'd like that." I smile. "I miss having you in my life, Arizona."

"Me too." She agrees. "Me too."

* * *

I slept soundly last night for the first time in a few days. I know Arizona and I are totally up in the air, but she wants me to hang out with her today and honestly, I'm taking what I can get. Sure, it will probably be a little awkward between us, but we've been friends for long enough to know that we can get through this. At least, that is how I feel after a good nights sleep. My only concern is that Arizona isn't going to feel the same. She freaked on me last night when I suggested friends to her but I don't know what else she wants from me. If we had more time, I would make this work…maybe even apply to the same Universities that she did. We don't have more time, though. We don't and there is nothing either of us can do about it. Yes, I want nothing more than to call her my girlfriend but it's not likely to happen. She has her own future planned out and I have mine to take care of. I know that wherever we are in the world we will always have the connection we've had since we were kids, but will that be enough? Will we still feel close enough to call one another best friends when this is all over? When university is done. When Arizona is traveling around the world with her soccer? I don't know. I really don't.

 ** _E - Did you still want to hang out today? x_**

Pulling on a pair of shorts, the Delaware weather is pretty good again today. I guess that is adding to my mood but I'm really hoping Arizona will keep that mood lifted if and when she replies to my message. I don't know if she is even free right now since she didn't give me a specific time to come by, but her morning workout routine is long finished. I know that much.

 ** _A - Yes. Come over x_**

 ** _E - Give me twenty? x_**

 ** _A - Sure. Pool? x_**

 ** _E - Yeah, okay x_**

Is she for real? She wants to hang out at the pool? Knowing what she now knows, she seriously wants me to sit at the waters edge with her looking gorgeous and irresistible? I don't know how long I will last in her company but I do want to spend some time with her. We don't have long left with each other so I simply have to push my own thoughts to the back of my mind for a while. Climbing the stairs, my backpack pulled up onto my shoulder, I take them two at a time and rush into the kitchen. "Hey, mom."

"Someone seems a little less upset today…"

"I'm headed to Arizona's for the day, okay?" I give her a full smile. "I'll eat there, too."

"Oh?" She raises her eyebrow. "You guys are friends again?"

"We are." I shove an apple into my mouth. "She knows, too," I mumble. "Can we talk about it another time?"

"If that's what you want honey, yes."

"Sorry, just that she is waiting for me." I shrug as I grab my keys. "And we are just friends, mom."

"Mmhmm." She narrows her eyes, a smile curling on her mouth.

"What? We are…" I roll my eyes. "We leave for university soon, mom. We have no choice."

"Oh, sweetheart." She approaches me. "There is _always_ a choice." Pulling me into a hug, I appreciate her support but it won't change anything. We are friends and friends are how we remain.

"Not now, mom…okay?" I give her a pleading look and she simply nods. "Thanks…"

"Say hi to Arizona for me, won't you?" She calls out of the door after me.

"Of course, mom." I throw a wave over my shoulder. "Call you tonight…"

"Bye, honey…I love you."

"I love you, too." The last time I was heading to Arizona's place, I took the long way around. I took the long way because Lori was there and I couldn't bring myself to talk to Arizona. Now though? Now I'm trying to get there as quickly as I can. Taking my familiar route, I round the corner and my best friends home comes into view. Her mom's car is up the drive but that is only making me feel a little more relaxed right now. I mean, Arizona and I alone in bikinis isn't a good idea right now. It will _never_ be a good idea.

Approaching my best friend's home, I head up the drive and knock loudly. It may be seen as impatience but it's not. I'm just ready to get my day started with Arizona by my side. I may want her more than anything in this world but I've missed her in my life as my best friend, too. This isn't only about the relationship I wanted with her…no, it's about how great we are together as friends. "Oh, thank god you're here." Mrs. Robbins pulls the door open. "Come on in, honey."

"I-Is everything okay?"

"Well, if my daughter could change her attitude for five minutes, everything would be fantastic." Closing the door, Barbara ushers me through the kitchen and towards the huge sliding doors. "I haven't seen you around lately?"

"Just…busy." I shrug. "Good to see you, Mrs. Robbins."

"Well, now that you're here…maybe you can talk some sense into Arizona." She sighs. "She has been in a foul mood of late and I don't know what the hell is going on with her."

"I'm sure she's okay." I give Mrs. Robbins a small smile. "I'll just head out to her, okay?"

"Of course, Eliza." She waves me away. "You spend more time here than you do at your own home anyway." Giving me that full Robbins smile, I head out back and find Arizona relaxing on her lounger. _Oh god, she looks hot._

"Hey…" I pull her from her book. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She sits up, crossing her legs beneath her body. "Wasn't sure you would show."

"Why wouldn't I show?" I furrow my brow as I shrug my bag from my shoulder.

"I left you kind of abruptly last night." Lifting her sunglasses from her eyes, they're the bluest I've ever seen them. _Oh, wow._ "I wanted to apologize."

"You don't need to do that." I wave off her apology before she has even given me it. "I'm here and we're okay, right?"

"I hope so…" She sighs, her gorgeous blonde hair now being pulled up into a messy bun. "Sit down, you're making me feel uncomfortable."

"S-Sorry…" I give Arizona an awkward smile and drop down onto a lounger. Removing my tee before settling back.

"You sitting in your shorts, or?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Well, I wasn't planning to…" I laugh. "Then you went all 'sit down' on me and I kinda felt like I should do just that."

"Oh, right." She giggles, something kind of adorable. "Jesus, we're like nervous wrecks around each other."

"I know." I sigh. "Just feels kinda weird now, don't you think?"

"I'm trying not to make it weird, but yeah…" Arizona agrees. "It's weird."

"I thought this would hap-" Cut off when Mrs. Robbins comes out back, she appears before us, her purse in her hand.

"Ladies, I'm headed out for the rest of the afternoon." She smiles. "You can fix yourselves dinner, yes?"

"Sure, mom." Arizona gives her mother a full smile. "Going anywhere nice?"

"Carol has something planned…" She shrugs. "I'll be home late."

"Okay, be careful." Arizona stands and pulls Barbara into a hug, my best friend's ass just begging to be touched. _Stop, seriously!_ "I love you."

"Love you too, honey." She pulls back. "You see that?" Barbara turns her attention to me. "You show up and all is well with the world again. Amazing." Rolling her eyes playfully, Mrs. Robbins disappears and I find Arizona standing in front of me, her hands on her hips.

"Uh, can I help you?" I glance up, swallowing hard. "D-Did you need something?" _Please don't ask me to put lotion on your back._ That is a sure way to make me drop dead right here in this backyard.

"Swim?" She asks.

"Maybe in a little while." I smile. "You go do your thing and I'll hang out here."

"But I wanna swim _with_ you." She furrows her brow. "Come on?" Arizona whines.

"Just…go." I sigh. "Please?"

"Fine." Shaking her head, my best friend disappears into the water and I settle back on my lounger. Lifting my hips and removing my shorts, I fix my bikini a little better on my body and glance up to find Arizona watching me from the other side of the pool.

"What?" I furrow my brow as I fold my clothes and place them beside my lounger.

"Nothing…" She shrugs.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, her arms spread out and holding her up either side of her body against the edge of the pool.

"I'm not looking at you like anything." Arizona rolls her eyes. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure, if that would be okay." I agree with a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Anything you feel like?"

"Takeout?" She raises her eyebrow.

"You _never_ eat takeout…" I laugh. "Why now?"

"Just felt like changing things up a little." Arizona swims a little closer and props herself up on the near side of the pool wall. "And I can work it off tomorrow." _Yeah, I'll bet you can._ "So, what do you say?"

"I don't want to interrupt your routine." I drop my gaze. "I know how important it is to you…"

"Okay, that's adorable." Her dimples pop and I have to drop my sunglasses over my eyes. "But takeout will be fine, I promise."

"Okay." I give my best friend a small smile.

"Come and join me now?"

"Okay." Climbing from my lounger, I slip my Havaianas off and approach the shallower end of the pool. Watching as Arizona swims towards me, she lowers her body on the steps and relaxes back on her elbows, her chest glistening as the sun bounces off the water drops. Dropping down beside her, my sunglasses are thankfully still covering my eyes so she doesn't know that I'm totally checking her out right now. "Hey, so thanks for inviting me over today."

"Why are you thanking me?" She laughs. "We always spend the day here when we can."

"I know but just with what's happened recently." I shrug. "I really thought you wouldn't ever want to see me again…"

"I want to see you more." She admits. "So much more than this."

"Me too but you know we can't." Swallowing hard when Arizona pushes off the steps and turns to face me, her body inching closer, my eyes close and I think about climbing out. I don't want to, but I should. "Arizona…"

"Relax, Eliza." She smiles and I suddenly find her between my legs. _No, no, no. This can't happen._ "Please, just relax."

 _Shit!_

"Kinda hard to relax when you're in the position you're in." My eyes trailing her chest, my breathing doesn't feel too good right now. Kinda like someone is pushing down on my chest. "A-Arizona…"

"You said…" She moves painfully close. "…that if things were different, you know?"

"B-But things aren't different." I can feel her breath on my face and I swear I'm about to give in. I want to, but I can't. It will only hurt more when the time comes and we are living separate lives.

"Eliza…" She lifts my sunglasses from my eyes. "I really want to kiss you."

"Please, don't." A tear slips down my face but Arizona brushes it away. Her hands are so soft and it's only making this all the more painful. "We can't."

"We can…" She smirks, her lips only millimeters from my own. _Jesus Christ._ "You know it's the right thing to do."

"In another life, yes." My voice breaks. "If you kiss me…I won't ever be able to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave me…" She whispers, her nose brushing my own. "Never…"

"But I have to." Another tear falling down my face, my best friend suddenly pulls back and gives me a sad smile. "I want to kiss you more than anything in this world but we can't, I'm sorry." Climbing from the pool, I look up to the sky and pray to god that this won't cause any issues between us. I could see it in her eyes…the want. Just how much she wanted to follow through with that kiss. _God, I wanted it too._

"Eliza, I'm sorry." She climbs out of the pool. "Please don't leave…"

"I'm not." I turn back and giver her a genuine smile. "Just…please don't do that again."

"I need to talk to you tonight about something if you'll still be here?" I can see the worry in her eyes but I told her I wasn't leaving and I meant it. We both know that we want each other but Arizona has always been a little more confident than me. It's just who she is.

"Okay." I nod. "Maybe we should just avoid the pool?" I clear my throat. "And any confined spaces together."

"Sure, yeah." She lies back on her lounger and the sun bounces off her gorgeous body. "For now…"

 _For now? What the hell does that mean?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**

 **Thanks for the great response to this fic so far…more of the same?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I feel awful and I've spent the day feeling like this. I tried to kiss Eliza earlier and the hurt in her eyes is the only thing I've been able to focus on since then. Did I want to kiss her? More than anything. I just...I thought she wouldn't resist. I thought she would feel the same and was just waiting for me to make the first move. I won't make that mistake again because now I feel really bad about it. Sure, she's still here and we've been hanging out together all day, but it doesn't change the fact that I hurt her with my actions. Actions that are based on my attraction to her, but not what she needs. I mean, I didn't try to kiss her for the sake of it. I tried to kiss her because it's the only thing I've thought about since last night when she told me how she felt. When she told me her reasons for keeping her sexuality a secret, I wanted to hold her and never let her go. I wanted to kiss the face off of her and never stop. She didn't want that, though. Even though she is into me…she is taking a step back. Just like she said she would. Just like she has been doing for way too long. Yes, I know we have to talk, but in that moment…I had to try. In that moment, I wanted her lips against my own.

Maybe things will change when I've spoken to her in a few minutes, I don't know. I mean, there is no reason why she wouldn't change her mind once she knows I chose Florida, but the way we've been acting around each other lately, anything is possible. She could freak out. She could run out. Hell, she may tell me she doesn't want me. _What if she doesn't?_ What if she only told me what she did because she knew that we would be leaving each other? Like, her way out before we've even started? _Oh god. What if I've messed this up._

"Okay, so it's kinda weird sitting here eating pizza with you." Eliza pulls me from my thoughts and I give her a small smile. For some reason, I suddenly don't feel so good about our evening ahead. "You look a little off colour…"

"Just tired, I guess." I throw my pizza down into the box and slouch back on the couch.

"You want me to leave?" She sits forward in her seat and prepares to leave. "I've been here all day…"

"Do you want to leave?" I ask.

"Not really, no." Giving me a slight shrug, she studies my face and waits for something more from me.

"Why did you stop me from kissing you today?" I furrow my brow. "Honestly?"

"You know why." Eliza sighs. "Please, can we not do this tonight?"

"Why? When else are we going to do this?"

"We're not." She stands. "We're not doing it because you know why and we don't need to go over it again…"

"So, if I told you that we _could_ be together…you would kiss me?" I narrow my eyes but she turns and walks away from me. "Would you?" I climb from the couch and follow Eliza outside. "Huh?"

"No, I wouldn't." She disagrees. "I wouldn't because you would be lying…"

"Would I ever lie to you, Eliza?" I turn her to face me. "Hey?" I dip my head to meet her gaze.

"But you would be lying, Arizona." She sighs. "I just want to spend time with my best friend before I leave for Florida. Can that not be enough for us? For you?"

"After you telling me how you feel?" I raise an eyebrow. "No, I'm sorry but it can't be enough." I shake my head slightly. "It _isn't_ enough."

"Then I should just go…" Tears falling from her eyes, I can't quite gauge how she is feeling. I want to tell her about Florida but what if it backfires? _I guess I won't know unless I tell her._ Stopping her from leaving, I push Eliza back against the wall and place my hands either side of her body. "You said you wouldn't do this…" She cries.

"And you said if things were different, we could be together." I give her a sad smile. "I'm coming with you, Eliza." My lips ghosting over her own, it takes everything I have within me to control this. To control me. "Florida…it's _ours._ "

"N-No." Her hand wraps around the back of my neck and she kisses me hard. She doesn't believe me but I know she wants to kiss me. Kinda like how I wanted to kiss her earlier. Hell, I have done all day. I know she hasn't listened to what I've just said but I don't care. I'm leaving for Florida with her and we are going to be together. We _are_ going to spend our future beside one another. "You're lying…" She pulls back, desperate for air. "You said that to keep me here."

"I was accepted to Florida." My hand fists in the side of her tee. "Way back…"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." I breathe out. "I knew how unsure you were about leaving home. I was too. I figured I'd save it until nearer the time and tell you."

"Y-You're coming to Florida…" Her voice breaks again. "You are really coming to Florida?" Her hand rests against the side of my face. "With me?"

"With you." My eyes close at the thought of us alone at university. "Always, with you."

"Arizona…"

"What is it?" I ask, my body pressing against her own.

"T-This is happening, right?" I wipe a tear from her jawline. Her gorgeous defined jawline. "You aren't just saying this stuff to get what you want?"

"If what I want is you?" I smile. "No, Eliza. This is the truth."

"Oh god." Her forehead resting against my own, her eyes close and a smile finally curls on her mouth. "You don't know how much I needed you to kiss me…"

"Maybe I should just kiss you again…" Curling my fingers under her chin, my tongue trails her bottom lip and her breath catches a little. "I mean, I can do that now, right?"

"Y-Yes…" She says. "Yes, you can." Pulling her in close, her lips find mine and she kisses me just as amazingly as she did minutes ago. I always knew kissing Eliza would be something else but like this? This good? No. No, I never imagined it would feel this good.

"Y-Yeah…" I pull back and clear my throat. "I think kissing you just became my new favorite thing."

"Oh, there you ladies are!" My mom comes around the corner and Eliza suddenly loosens her grip on my body. "Finally!" She shrieks.

"Uh, finally what?" I furrow my brow, as I step away from Eliza a little.

"Oh, don't stop because I'm here." Mom waves me off. "Just wanted to tell you I was home…"

"Wait!" I stop her. "What do you mean, finally?"

"You ladies finally got together." She rolls her eyes and walks away.

 _Um…_

"Should I leave?" Eliza whispers. "I mean, I can if you think it's best right now…"

"No, please don't." I wrap my arms around her waist and press her harder against the wall. "Stay…"

"Y-You mean the night?" Eliza furrows her brow, her breath washing over my lips.

"Well, yeah." I nod. "You usually do."

"Yeah, but I'm not usually pinned against your yard wall and being kissed by you so I'd say things have changed a little on that front…"

"Right, yeah." I smile. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't be sorry." Eliza shakes her head. "But I really shouldn't stay the night right now…"

"Why?" I perk up, a smirk forming on my mouth. "Worried you can't keep your hands to yourself?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm worried about."

"O-Oh." My eyes widen. "I, uh…"

"Who's nervous now, huh?" Her lips pressing against my own again, she takes my hand in hers and guides me inside. "Come on, I'll stay a while longer and then you can walk me home."

"Sounds fair to me…"

* * *

This morning I woke with the biggest smile on my face. Yeah, Eliza is the cause of that smile and it feels so good. It feels amazing. Last night I finally told her about my plans for Florida and once she knew I was genuine, we simply went from there. I mean, that kiss? God, that kiss was absolutely everything to me. I think it was everything to Eliza, too. I would never just assume that everything was okay between us because this is a huge change for our friendship, but I'm not worried. I'm not concerned that we're doing the wrong thing. If we're into each other, what's wrong with that? Nothing in my opinion…nothing whatsoever.

Grabbing my cell from the nightstand, I check the screen and find a message sitting in my inbox. Smiling when I see my best friends name, I release a slight sigh and drop back down onto my bed. _Wait, can I still call her my best friend?_

 ** _E - I had a great day with you yesterday x_**

 ** _A - Me too. Any plans today? x_**

 ** _E - No, none yet x_**

Smiling when I'm reminded of her lips, my eyes close and my body feels more relaxed than it has in years. I mean, it's all out there now. She knows how long I've wanted her to be mine. She knows how long I've had to hide my feelings for her.

 ** _A - Can I take you someplace? x_**

 ** _E - Where? x_**

 ** _A - Fenwick Island? x_**

Waiting impatiently for Eliza's response, I decide to climb from my bed and begin my day. Before I go anywhere with her, I need to get my workout in. A good long run should do me today and the sooner I get going, the sooner I will see Eliza. _God, my face hurts from smiling._ Pulling on some boy shorts and my running gear, I pull my hair up into a messy bun and head for my bathroom. Brushing my teeth and splashing my face, I'll shower once I've got my run in. Before I see her. Before I spend the day with her. Spending a lot of time together is nothing weird for us, but this time...it's totally different. Totally different but amazing.

Fixing my watch around my wrist, I pull my running jacket over my head and shove my cell in the pocket, zipping it up as I head out of my bathroom and through my bedroom. Reaching the top of the staircase, I can hear movement downstairs and I know mom is still home. She's usually working in her office, but I suspect she's waiting for answers from me. _Apparently, she knew._ My mom does have some kind of sixth sense when it comes to me and relationships, but she isn't getting out of this one. If she knew that Eliza was into me, I want to know why she didn't enlighten me.

"Good morning, honey." Mom gives me a full smile from the other side of our huge kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

"Great." I nod as I pull a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Eliza not joining us this morning?" She asks nonchalantly, her eyes travelling over my shoulder and towards the staircase.

"Nope." I shrug. "Eliza is at home."

"Oh." Mom furrows her brow. "Why so?"

"Because she just is…" I give her a look of confusion. "Why are you acting weird?"

"Me?" She feigns any knowledge of what I'm talking about. "I'm not."

"If you have something to say, mom…just say it." I give her a sad smile. "I mean, I'd love to know what _that_ was about last night." I give her a knowing look. "The whole 'finally' thing?"

"Oh, come on." She sets down her newspaper and rolls her eyes. "I've always known…"

"Really? Because we haven't." I laugh. "Turns out Eliza is into me and I've been hiding it for a long long time."

"You ladies are so much more than best friends, Arizona." She climbs from her stool and approaches me. "I mean, you're taking Florida for her…that isn't just a best friend kinda thing, honey."

"No, it's not," I admit. "But if she had never told me, I still would've gone with her."

"I know…" Mom throws me a wink. "Love is a crazy thing, huh?"

"L-Love?" I stutter. "I mean, I don't think we're quite there yet…"

"Oh, you are." Mom gives me a full smile. "But nothing has to be rushed."

"Thanks mom." I pull her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Pulling away, I head for the front door and check my cell.

 ** _E - Fenwick Island sounds good x_**

 ** _A - Pick you up in two hours x_**

"Hey, mom?" I turn back to find my mom still watching me, her smile wider than before. "Can I take your car today?"

"You have your own." She furrows her brow.

"Prefer yours." I shrug. "I'm taking Eliza out for the day."

"Of course, honey." She agrees. "Will you be needing my credit card, too?"

"No." I shake my head. "I'm good thanks, mom." Throwing her a wave, I head out onto our drive and set my music up in my ears. I don't often take my mom's car but I want today to be perfect for Eliza and I. I mean, we've both spent so long hiding what we want and who we want and now we are free to be open with one another. I just want this day to go better than the last few we've spent together. I want her to know that I'm serious about us. Sure, cars and money don't make that happen, but yeah…maybe I am trying to impress Eliza. I know she doesn't want or need that, but after my behaviour yesterday and trying to kiss her, I believe it's my way of an apology.

 ** _E - Are you running? x_**

 ** _A - Yes. Won't be long x_**

 ** _E - Come see me…_**

 ** _A - On my way x_**

Taking a left, my feet pound the sidewalk and I'm arriving at Eliza's place in no time at all. Turning another corner, the front of her home comes into full view and I find her sitting on the top step of her porch, her choice of clothing leaving very little to the imagination. "Hi…" I slow to a stop and pull my music from my ears. "Everything okay?"

"Of course." She taps the top step beside her and I drop down. "Just wanted to see you for five, is all."

"Well, okay then." I give her a full smile. "Sleep okay?"

"So good." Eliza shifts a little closer to me. "You?"

"Mmhmm…" I smile, the sunlight causing me to squint a little. "Perfectly."

"We're okay, right?" Eliza drops her gaze. "I mean, we're going to be okay?"

"I feel like we're okay." I shrug. "But if you need me to back off a little, I can do that for you…"

"N-No." She grips my wrist. "No, I don't want you to back off."

"Then I won't," I smirk. "But I should go. I need to get my run in before I spend the day with you…"

"Okay." She gives me a sad smile. "I'll be ready and waiting…"

"I know," I say, confidently. Standing, I squeeze her hand and head down Eliza's drive. Suddenly gripped by the wrist, I turn back to face her and her lips press against my own. "Mm, okay." I smile as I pull back. "Not what I expected…"

"Sorry." She breathes out. "I just wanted to do that since I left you last night."

"Then I will expect more of it." My lips grazing her own once more, Eliza's mom steps out onto the porch and I'm not quite sure what to do. What to say. "I, uh…good morning, Mrs Minnick." I clear my throat.

"Good morning, Arizona." She gives me a huge smile. "Good to see that friends thing is working out for you, Eliza."

"I should go." I throw my thumb over my shoulder.

"See you in a couple of hours…" Releasing me from her grip, Eliza heads back up her porch and I pick up my pace, heading off down the street.

 _A little longer and we will be alone…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

 _I'm getting Arizona to myself today._ Sure, we generally spend a ridiculous amount of time together anyway, but she kissed me and she told me she was moving to Florida. I couldn't believe it when she told me and I'm still not sure I do believe it, but she's right. She would never lie to me. She would never say something like that unless she meant it. Suddenly, the idea of leaving for university seems a whole lot more fun. Yeah, I've been looking forward to the next phase of my life but knowing that Arizona will be with me, too? Mind-blowing. That's genuinely how this all feels. I've been struggling to come to terms with leaving my best friend but now I don't have to worry about that. Like, will we road trip it to Florida together? Is she planning to leave the same time as me? I know we wont spend every waking hour together, but just knowing that she will be close by is good enough for me. Knowing that we can take time out and spend it together when we are studying or just relaxing…yeah, I can't even believe this is happening.

I haven't told my mom yet. I haven't told her that Arizona is leaving for Florida or that we have talked all of our feelings out with each other and we are now in a better place. I was kinda shocked when Barbara came home last night and caught us kissing, but I don't know why. Mrs. Robbins didn't seem shocked at all and I guess that only makes all of this easier for us. Clearly, our moms both give their blessing but even if they didn't, I'm not entirely sure it would make any difference at all. Why would it? We're about to leave home and better ourselves and no amount of disagreement for my sexuality or the person I choose to be with could even begin to lower my mood. At least, not today. Today we are headed to Fenwick Island and today I'm going to openly check Arizona out at every opportunity I get. She knows I'm super into her and honestly, she loves it. She loves knowing that she has the effect on me that she does. I can see it in her eyes. How she smirks at me.

"Are you going to talk to me or am I going to play the guessing game for the foreseeable?" My mom drops down on the porch beside me.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for Arizona." I give her a sad smile. "I think this morning was pretty self-explanatory, mom."

"It was, but I'd still like to hear it from your mouth…"

"I don't know what you want me to say." I shrug. "We haven't really discussed it ourselves, to be honest."

"But you're clearly more than friends, no?" She raises her eyebrow as I turn to face her fully. "I mean, best friends don't kiss each other, Eliza."

"I don't know what we are right now, mom," I say honestly. "One day, I hope we will be more but I think right now…we are just enjoying each others company."

"Yes, you were certainly enjoying Arizona's company a little while ago…" She smirks.

"Ew, mom." I wrinkle my nose. "Just…no."

"No, what?" She furrows her brow and I shake my head. "Look, I just want you to know that I'm happy for you, okay?"

"Thank you." I give her a genuine smile. "Sorry, this must be a little insane for you."

"Not really." My mom shrugs. "I know you well enough to know that you had a different preference to most of the girls around here."

"And you really are okay with it?" I ask, unsure if I even want a reply.

"Of course, I'm okay with it." She takes my hand in her own. "I love you and I just want you to be happy…"

"That means a lot…" Her arm wraps around my shoulder and she pulls me into her body. "There was something else I needed to say…"

"Okay?"

"Arizona…she uh, she's taken her place at university."

"Well, I would certainly hope so." Mom laughs. "You ladies will be leaving here soon."

"She's coming with me, mom." I breathe out. "To Florida…she picked Florida because that's where I'll be."

"No?" Mom's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Really." I give her a nod in agreement. "It was going to be a surprise."

"Oh, Eliza." Mom's eyes fill with tears. "She didn't want to be away from you…"

"Seems not." My own voice breaks. "I just…I wish we had known how each other felt long ago. This could've all been so much different by now…"

"Things happen when they're supposed to, honey." Mom gives me a knowing look. "This is your time. Right now."

"You think?" I ask, my voice holding a little hope. "You think we were supposed to admit everything now? Not in the past?"

"There is a reason this has happened when it has…" She nods slowly. "You may never know the reason why, but that is what I believe."

"Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" I pull her in and hold her close. "Because you are…so awesome."

"Just…want what is best for you, sweetheart." Pulling back, she throws me a wink as Arizona pulls up at the end of our drive. "Looks like your girl is here to pick you up…"

"Y-Yeah." My breath catches when I find Arizona sitting behind the wheel of her mom's Audi, her hair curled perfectly and her sunglasses hiding the mysteriousness of her eyes. "Wow…" I whisper to myself.

"Arizona, hi." My mom stands to approach the car and Arizona cuts the engine before stepping out. "You girls drive safe, okay?"

"Of course." My best friend nods. "Um, Mrs. Minnick…about this morning?" Arizona rounds the car and steps onto the sidewalk.

"No." My mom holds up her hands. "If you are both happy…then so am I."

"It was just inappropriate and we should've spoken to you before anything like that happened."

"Oh, nonsense, honey." My mom laughs. "Eliza knows how I feel about you two and I'm sure she will tell you all about it later." Pulling my best friend into a hug, Arizona gives me a look of confusion over my mom's shoulder and I simply shrug. "Now, off you go." She motions for us to get inside the car. "If you need anything, you call me…"

"Sure, yeah." I give my mom a thankful smile. "Bye, mom." Climbing inside the car, Arizona fires up the engine and pulls away, heading down the street. "Sorry about that." I glance her way.

"Why are you apologizing?" She laughs. "Your mom just told us that she is happy…you should be, too."

"Oh, I am," I say with certainty. "Trust me."

"So, we should get out of here, huh?" Arizona places her hand over my own and squeezes it. "Just us, yeah?"

"Just us."

* * *

We arrived a little over an hour ago, and we are now headed straight for the beach. Sure, we took a walk around when we parked up for the day, but the beach is exactly what we both need right now and I'm more than ready to see Arizona in those tiny shorts she has in her bag and that gorgeous body in her bikini. _Calm your thoughts, Eliza._ I've been trying to just go with everything so far today but it's hard. It's hard because I want to just drag her to the floor and kiss her forever. I want to, but I don't even know what we are right now. I don't know if we're actually supposed to be trying anything other than being friends. I know it sounds pathetic, but when you've spent your life being best friends, how else are we supposed to be?

My feet hitting the sand, I remove my Havaianas and take them both in my left hand. Arizona's own painfully close to my right hand, I want to hold it but I'm not sure I'm supposed to. _For god sake._ Maybe it's something we need to discuss today, I don't know. Sure, I kissed her this morning when she came by but it was a spare of the moment kinda thing and I couldn't quite gauge her reaction to it. Did she want that? Did she enjoy it? She's already told me she didn't expect it, and now I don't know if it's an acceptable thing to do out of the blue. I mean, she doesn't seem put off with my being here and she didn't exactly not want to spend time with me since she's invited me here…but I'm genuinely at a loss right now. Basically, I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

"Hey, follow me…" She tugs my hand and pulls me through the sand. "This place is awesome."

"O...kay." My feet drag through the sand and Arizona slows at a quiet spot out of sight of the other sunseekers. "You come here often?"

"Sometimes." She stops and drops her bag, my own falling beside hers. "Usually alone, though…"

"Why?" I ask as my best friend drops down onto the sand, her ass lifting and her shorts being removed. Pulling out the ones I'm usually blessed with, she slips them over her legs and lies back on her elbows.

"Just good to be alone sometimes." She glances up at me and smiles. "The beach is my place when I need to think."

"It's a great spot." I nod. "Secluded."

"Yeah, it's just good to be away from the crowds…" Her eyes focusing on the ocean lapping in front of us, I drop to my knees and shift a little closer. "You okay?"

"Arizona…" I study her profile, a slight smile on her mouth. "I kinda don't want to bring the mood down, but you think maybe we could talk?"

"Sure." She furrows her brow as she turns on her side, her shorts sitting so perfectly on her hip. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I give her a sad smile. "Just…what are we?" I clear my throat. "What are we actually doing?"

"What do you want to do?" She narrows her eyes.

"Honestly?" I raise an eyebrow. "I want to kiss you." I sigh. "I just…I don't know what we are."

"What we are?"

"I mean, I wanna be your girlfriend but it's way too soon for that," I admit. "I want to do all the things that come with a relationship without worrying or wondering if it's too much too soon."

"Eliza…" Her hand settles over my own in the sand. "We've been best friends since forever." _Yeah, that's what I'm worried about._ "I'm leaving and coming to Florida with you, yeah?"

"Yeah." I agree.

"Do we really need to do all of the back and forth only to _officially_ become something a month down the line?" She rolls her eyes and I kinda love her confidence. "Unless you're unsure about this, about us…I say we just go with it and call this whatever you want to call it."

"I'm not worried." I give her a genuine smile. "I'm not worried about anything with you…"

"Me neither." She laces our fingers together and it feels so good. Being this close to her feels better than I ever imagined it would. "So, let's just be together…" Leaning in, she grips my jaw gently and pulls me closer to her, her lips connecting with my own. _Holy crap, that will never not feel good._ "I want this with you, okay?"

"I know you do…" I smile. "You've made that more than clear with your plans for Florida."

"It was an awesome surprise, right?" She grins. "Tell me it was…"

"Not awesome." I breathe out. "Freaking amazing!"

"I always hoped we would end up together someday," Arizona admits. "And I wish I'd told you how I felt about you so much sooner than I did."

"Now is perfect." Arizona's eyes shining bright, I study her face and find no signs of hesitation. Her facial features always did tell me how she was feeling and now is no different. "You know the best thing about all of this right now?" I smirk.

"Mm, what's that?" She lies back and her toned body is laid out flat before me. _God, it's like she is here for my eyes only._

"I can check you out in your bikini whenever I want to now." Shrugging, I may be feeling a little brave right now, but it feels good. It feels right.

"You used to check me out?" She sits up on her elbows, a blush creeping up her neck. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." I scoff. "Usually behind my sunglasses, but all the time."

"Well, feel free." She sighs. "Pretty sure after this weekend…I'm kinda your girl, no?" _Wow, she just said that._

"You are…" I lie back, our hands still laced together between us. "My girl." Those words falling from my mouth so freely, I close my eyes and stop my tears from falling. All I've wanted this past year is for Arizona to see me. To want me. She's just told me she is my girl and yeah…it's hard not to feel emotional. I don't know what the hell is going on with my life right now but she is most definitely the biggest part of it. She always was, anyway…but now? Now it's for totally different reasons. Reasons I never imagined could be possible.

"You know…this was never all totally one-sided, Eliza." Arizona turns her head, her sunglasses now covering her intense eyes. "I thought about you so much that I cried myself to sleep some nights…"

"I wish you'd have told me." I lift her hand and press a kiss to the back of it.

"You remember when we were sixteen and I kinda backed off a little?"

"When we stopped hanging out for a while?" I ask. It wasn't a total loss of contact, but Arizona always seemed to be busy whenever I called her. Always training and always taking on extra classes. Extra classes meant less time with me and more time with her work.

"Yeah…" She gives me a sad smile. "I couldn't have you with me. You know, how we would just hang out in my bedroom and talk absolute crap all night…"

"Yeah, I missed those nights."

"I had to stop it because every time I thought about you coming over…I thought about kissing you."

"I wouldn't have stopped you," I answer honestly. "I'm not sure I ever could've stopped you."

"But I didn't know that and I didn't want to freak you out." She says. "I knew that if I didn't put a little distance between us for a while, I would've messed everything up."

"I can't believe neither of us knew how the other felt." I laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "Even our mom's kinda had a feeling."

"What did your mom say?"

"She wasn't overly concerned." I shrug. "I mean, I just told her I was gay one night last week and she didn't even bat an eyelid. I think she knew…"

"Well, you know how my mom feels." Arizona rolls her eyes. "Never one to use her words lightly."

"I love your mom." I give her a full smile.

"She loves you, too." Arizona tightens her grip on my hand. "How could she not? You're smart and beautiful." _Ugh, she just called me beautiful._ "Everything she would want in a girlfriend for her daughter."

"You think?" I wrinkle my nose.

"Nope." She shakes her head, her gorgeous blonde hair framing her face. "I _know…_ "

"God, you're so freaking gorgeous." I shift closer and turn on my stomach. "And mine…I can't believe it."

"Believe it, Eliza." She pulls me down and our legs tangle together, her lips just millimeters from my own and her breath tickling my face. "Because we're about to start a whole new life together and I just know it's going to be amazing."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**

 **Hoping to get another out tonight...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

This day has been awesome so far. Eliza has told me what she wants, and honestly…it's exactly what I want, too. I have spent so long wanting more with her that I'm completely ready for this. Lori doesn't matter. Nobody matters. Sure, it was fun while it lasted but I'm not sure I could ever fully trust her or her wandering hands. It's common knowledge that she is the type to play around and after her accusing me…I was more than done. Some may see this as me rebounding but it really isn't like that. Had I known how Eliza felt a long time ago, we would've been together forever already. I know it. We are so in sync with each other and our connection is so strong that it would've been hard to not start something when I may have possibly had the opportunity to do so. Yes, she has only just came out but I feel like everything is happening as it should be. _Her hand feels so good in mine._

We've been walking along the water's edge for a little while and the silence between us isn't worrying me at all. Its been a crazy couple of weeks for the both of us and I think we are both just realizing what is happening. That we _are_ together. That we _can_ do this. Eliza will always be my best friend whether we have something more or not and I'll always believe that. We both want more. _I know that now._ I know it and honestly, I cannot wait to get more involved with her. Yes, our study sessions and general hanging out will continue, but I now get to kiss her, too. I now get to tell her she is beautiful and one day, that I love her. _I've always loved her but this will be a different kind of love._

I don't know how strong her feelings are for me just yet but she tried to distance herself. She tried and that tells me she has been thinking about me for a long time. That she has been into me enough to believe that she would have potentially ruined something between us. Maybe even everything. Maybe I'm reading too much into it, but I think Eliza is in just as much as me right now. She's so in and the longer her hand sits in mine, the harder it's going to be to let it go. _I'm not sure I can ever let go right now._

All of this feels totally different to what I had with Lori. Sure, she was fun to be around and yeah, we've slept together, but it wasn't anything like this. I didn't feel that connection. She didn't make me laugh like Eliza does. She didn't make me smile as hard as I have been all day today. She didn't do anything to show me that we would always be together and I guess I was always just waiting for it to end. Maybe it's what I wanted to happen, I don't know. I certainly cut her from my life quick enough so maybe I was never really fully involved with her. None of that matters now, though. Eliza is the one I've always wanted in my life and yeah, I have her. _God, I really do have her._

"You wanna grab some ice cream?" I lean in a little closer, our skin touching.

"Yeah, just…I had something I wanted to give to you first." Eliza glances my way and I simply nod. "Can we head back to our spot?"

"Our spot…" A full smile curls on my mouth. "Now, I like the sound of that."

"Yeah?" She returns a gorgeous smile of her own. "Maybe it should become our spot then…"

"Already did." I lean in and press a kiss below her ear. "Come on…you can wait at _our_ spot while I head back to the car for something."

"What do you need?" She furrows her brow.

"Well, maybe I stole the fire pit from the yard." I shrug. "The ingredients for s'mores, too."

"You didn't," Eliza smirks. "You stole the fire pit?"

"Oh, please." I roll my eyes. "It's all in the name of wooing you...and mom won't even realize its gone."

"Wooing me?"

"Mmhmm." I blush. "Mom makes a mean fresh lemonade and I kinda stole that, too."

"Oh great." Eliza laughs. "I'm dating a fugitive."

"Dating?" I raise an eyebrow. "This is a date?"

"You tell me." She stops, the water lapping at our feet. "You're the one doing all the wooing with your stolen goods."

"Oh, it's a date." That intense green stare making my legs turn to jello, Eliza's hand settles on my hip and her lips ghost over my one. "Mm, one hell of a date." I lick my lips, savoring the taste of her.

"That's the answer I was hoping for." Her hand slipping into the back pocket of my denim shorts, her actions catch me a little off guard but I wanted that to happen. I want her to just be natural and go with it. It's the right thing to do and we both know that. "Come on, I'll help you at the car."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah." Eliza nods. "Wouldn't want anyone checking out what's mine while I'm not there."

"Hmm…" I feign thinking. "Protective...I like that." Heading away from the beach and towards the parking lot, the sun will soon be setting and I guess I couldn't have planned this any better. I know I don't need to woo Eliza, but she deserves it. She deserves to know just how much she means to me. Her hand still in my back pocket, my body is leaning into her own and it feels amazing. It feels perfect. Just…right.

"Thank you…" Her voice barely audible, I glance her way and give her a soft, small smile.

"You don't need to thank me." My arm wraps around her back. "All of this…it's all I've ever wanted to do with you."

"Me too." She breathes out. "It's been the most beautiful day, Arizona."

"And I didn't expect anything less spending it with you…"

* * *

We've been back on the beach for a little while now and the fire pit is just about ready. Eliza is relaxing back on the huge beach blanket I pulled from one of the bags before and yeah, she looks gorgeous. I've always admired her natural beauty, but seeing her like this? So calm and just herself…it's something I'll never get bored of. Honestly, I could watch her all evening given half the chance. I don't want to leave. I don't want us to head home and go our separate ways. I just want to spend the entire night with her and her awesome personality and sense of humor.

"You're thinking…" Eliza waves her hand in front of my face and I simply smile. "What?"

"Nothing." I shrug. "Just thinking about you."

"But I'm right here." She furrows her brow.

"Right now, yes." I agree. "But tonight you won't be." A slight sigh following my words, she shifts a little closer to me and leans in, her shoulder nudging my own. "What?"

"Talk to me…"

"I'm just not looking forward to saying goodbye to you tonight, is all." Giving her a sad smile, my eyes focus on the calm ocean in front of us. "Just me being me…"

"You being you is my favorite." Her head rests on my shoulder and her shampoo hits me square in the nose. Smiling and closing my eyes, I could stay like this forever. I really could. Never to return home ever again. "I still have something I wanted to give to you…"

"Oh, right." I sit up a little better and cross my legs under my body. "Sorry, I completely took over."

"Don't be." She waves off my apology. "S'mores _always_ come before everything else…"

"Is that so?" I narrow my eyes as Eliza dips her hand inside her backpack.

"Well, except for you." She throws me a wink and hands over a long slim box. "Just…this belongs to you."

"W-What is it?" I ask, my mouth suddenly running dry.

"You'll find out when you open it…"

"Eliza, you didn't have to buy me a gift." I drop my gaze to the box in my hand. Opening it, my hands are a little shaky but I've got this. "Wow…" I breathe out when I'm met by the most beautiful necklace, a platinum heart hanging from it. "Wow." _I'm speechless for the first time all day._

"It was my gift to you when I was leaving for Florida…" She smiles. "But since you're coming with me, I figured I'd give it to you now…"

"I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." I glance up to find her gorgeous eyes on me. "Turn it over." Doing as she asks, I find an engraved A and E sitting perfectly side by side. "I wanted you to have something that reminded you that we are in each other's lives."

"I could never forget about you, Eliza." A tear slips down my face and gathers on my jawline. "Never."

"But I was worried that you would eventually forget about me." She gives me a sad smile. "You know, move on and find new friends at university. It's only natural."

"N-No." I shake my head. "No matter what, you will always be in my life. Always. Forever." Taking the box from my hand, she removes the necklace and brushes my hair from my right shoulder. Helping her out, I pull it up while she fixes the gorgeous chain around my neck before allowing it to drop back down around my shoulders.

"Perfect." She smiles as it sits perfectly above my breasts. "Really perfect."

"You know what _is_ perfect?" I ask, climbing to my knees and inching closer to Eliza. "You." Pushing her down onto the blanket, I settle between her legs and my lips instantly find her own. Tugging and pulling at her bottom lip, a low moan rumbles in her throat and it has an effect on me I didn't quite expect. _Wow, she's such a turn on._ I mean, I know how gorgeous Eliza is, but I've spent so long refusing to allow my body to respond to her that I wasn't sure how long it would take to remove those once worrying feelings from my mind.

"Oh god." She breathes out as I pull back, my forehead resting on her own. "Y-You, just…" Her eyes closing, I press a kiss to her nose but I have no desire to move right now.

"What is it?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

"N-Nothing…" She stutters. "I just don't know how long I can keep my hands off of you…"

"Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." I smile against her mouth. "Just…giving you the heads up...you know?"

"Good to know…" Her hands tangling in my hair, my body is aching for her. Everything Eliza is makes me incredibly happy and I know that we can only improve from here on out. Sure, we have a lot to learn and we have a lot to experience together, but I'm ready. I'm so ready. One hand slipping down my back, a shudder courses through me and our kiss deepens. Nothing in this world feels better than being here and tangled up with Eliza. Nothing at all. _God, this is just the beginning._

* * *

Ugh, I really don't want this evening to end. Why can't things just be normal and running their course how they are supposed to? I mean, I want to ask Eliza to stay the night so we can spend some more time together but I know she will shoot me down. She did last night so why would now be any different? Things haven't exactly changed since last night, so no…I know she would reject my offer. Our journey home has been pretty much silent but I'm okay with that. I've been too busy thinking about the fact that Eliza is sat beside me as something more than my best friend so I've definitely been preoccupied where my mind is concerned. I know going slow is the right thing to do, but I feel like we aren't in that place. I feel like this has just been bubbling away deep down and we've already done the 'getting to know each other' thing. Obviously, we know everything there is to know about one another, but really…are we supposed to do this by the book? How society believes it should be done? I mean, I can date her and still call her my girlfriend, right? We may have only been something more for a few days but I _know_ what I want and surely that counts for something. I know exactly how I want this to go with Eliza and honestly, it isn't anyone else's business.

Pulling onto her street, I glance towards Eliza and clear my throat. I know she is going to say no but I won't sleep tonight if I don't go home knowing that I asked her. "So, did you want to grab whatever you need for class tomorrow and stay with me?" I ask, my stomach somersaulting at the thought.

"Oh, uh…" Tugging at her fingers, I can see she doesn't want to blow me off.

"I mean, you don't have to but I figured I'd ask anyway." Approaching her house, we come to a stop at the end of the drive and I cut the engine. "I can just see you tomorrow around school…"

"Yeah, I just…I don't know." She clears her throat.

"So, we won't do it." I shake my head. "You are uncomfortable and I don't want you to feel that way with me."

"No, that's not how I feel." She tries to defend herself. "I really want to spend the night with you, Arizona…"

"But?"

"I'm worried that this is going to go way too fast and you will decide that you don't want a relationship with me." I appreciate her honesty but she's got it totally wrong. "Sure, I hope it doesn't come to that, but better to be safe, you know?"

"You know what…" I wave off her concern. "We will just end our evening here, okay?" Leaning in, I press a kiss to her lips and she smiles. "I have classes all morning and training until god knows what time, but I'd like to hang out if you aren't busy?"

"I'm sorry…" She sighs. "I just feel like I'm totally going to mess this up with you and I really don't want that to happen."

"Neither of us are going to mess up," I reply. "I mean, I'm sure we will at some point, but I don't want you to avoid being around me because you're scared of the pace."

"You've done the whole relationship thing before, Arizona." She gives me a sad smile. "I haven't."

"No, I get that." _Shit, I know why she is so worried._ "Look, I'm not going to push you or pressure you into anything, Eliza. I hope you know that."

"Wait." She holds up her hand. "You mean, sex?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess I do." I agree. "I don't need that with you to feel close to you. At least not yet. I just don't want to be without you…"

"O-Oh…" She laughs. "You think that I'm new to this, right?"

"Well, yeah." I furrow my brow.

"Oh, I'm not new to this." Eliza shakes her head. "So very _not_ new…"

"Wait, what?" My eyes widen. "With who?"

"Jealous?" She narrows her eyes as a smile curls on her mouth.

"Damn right I am." I scoff. "Come on, who?"

"Well, Kelly last weekend…" She clears her throat. "Lisa a while ago." Eliza watches as I shift uncomfortably. "Don't worry…I'm not into either of them."

"Lisa? Lisa from the freaking team?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah."

"So, you will happily sleep with Kelly and Lisa but you won't stay the night with me?" I sink back into my seat. "Wow, I don't know whether to be offended…"

"No, please don't be." She takes my hand in her own and shifts a little closer. "Kelly and Lisa didn't mean what you mean to me, Arizona."

"Right, yeah." I nod, feeling a little disheartened. "I would never sleep with you so soon." I run my fingers through my hair. "But that doesn't mean you cant stay the night with me."

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"No, just…a little hurt." I sigh as I fire up the engine. "I'm sure I'll get over it, though." Making myself a little more comfortable in my seat, I grip the wheel and Eliza releases herself from the belt holding her safely in place. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." She agrees, disappointment evident in her own voice. "Thank you for the perfect day, Arizona." Her lips pressing against my neck, I nod slowly and focus on the road in front of me.

"You're welcome." Deciding that it's probably best if I don't act like a spoilt brat, I put on my best fake smile and Eliza relaxes a little. "See you tomorrow…"

"Goodnight." She climbs from the car.

"Y-Yeah, goodnight." Watching as her body moves up the drive, her backpack securely over her shoulder, the porch light flickers on and I wait until she is inside before pulling away. Satisfied that she is safe, I roar away from the sidewalk and take a right. I'm only seconds from home but I really don't want to be there right now. _Lisa, seriously?_ We have been on the team together since we were kids and honestly, I'm a little pissed that she's had Eliza and I haven't. I know it isn't a competition, but she is my best friend. She could've told me. _Damn it._ Hitting the wheel hard, I try to calm my breathing and pull up the drive. I'm not mad at Eliza, but yeah…that should've been me. It _always_ should've been me. Smiling as I take the heart hanging from the necklace she gave me tonight in my hand, I cut the engine and my body relaxes. I'm not mad at Eliza, not at all. I just wish I'd have told her I love her a long time ago. _Yeah, I love her._

My cell buzzing in my pocket, I exit the car and grab my bag. I can unpack everything else tomorrow night. Right now, I need a hot shower and a good night sleep. I know the latter probably isn't going to happen, but a girl can hope, right? Pushing open the front door, I drop my bag down and find the house in darkness. Mom not being home doesn't usually bother me, but I could've used a talk with her right now. Taking my cell from my pocket, I find Eliza's name on my screen, followed by a sentence I didn't expect to read.

 ** _E - I'll be over in twenty. Getting some things together. I'm sorry x_**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Okay so Arizona is jealous. I mean, it wasn't my intention for that to happen when I told her about Kelly and Lisa, but she was jealous and I don't really want her to feel that way. Sure, it makes me feel kinda good knowing that someone is interested enough to become jealous, but she doesn't have to worry about it. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her and I'd hope she would know that. _She said she was offended._ When I turned down her offer to spend the night, she said she felt hurt, maybe even offended. God, I want nothing more than to lock the door and get naked with her, but isn't it too soon? Honestly, it doesn't _feel_ like it's too soon, but realistically, I guess it is. Why, though? Because people say so? Because others have an opinion? Well this isn't their relationship and when the time comes for Arizona and I, I'm grabbing it with both hands. _Hell, I'm grabbing HER with both hands._ It was just that look on her face as I was leaving. I could see that she was a little hurt but I didn't expect that reaction from her. I didn't think she would be so open about her jealousy.

I'm headed over to her place and basically, I just need her to know that I'm not interested in anyone else. You see, I know all about Arizona and her relationships. She was open and honest about them. Me? I couldn't be open with her about mine because nobody even knew I was gay. _Okay, except everyone seems to know I'm gay._ Rolling my eyes and smiling as I head down the street, I can see Arizona's home just a few more minutes away and I'm kinda glad I changed my mind about staying the night. Nothing is going to happen, I know that…but it's been so long since we hung out all night and yeah, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy about the thought of waking beside her tomorrow as something more than friends.

Clearly, we've both wanted to kiss each other when we've spent the night together over the years, and now we can. Now we can do whatever the hell we want because we're together. We're together and it feels so good. So good that I don't know what to even do with myself when I'm not with her. _You've got it bad, Minnick._ Mm, so bad. Quickening my pace, I glance down at my cell and reread the message Arizona sent me around fifteen minutes ago.

 ** _A - Come lie beside me and just be mine, Eliza x_**

My stomach fluttering at her words, I've never felt so wanted by another person before. All the years we've spent as best friends have been some of the best times of my life so far, but this is going to become so much more. I can feel it. I can feel that happiness we've always had between us getting that little more intense with every look. Every touch. Every kiss. I can feel it and I don't ever want to lose that feeling. We can't lose it. It's too strong.

 ** _E - I'm here x_**

Locking my cell and shoving it into the back pocket of my jeans, Arizona's door suddenly opens, her dimples showing just for me. "Hey…" She holds out her hand and takes my own, pulling me inside. "I'm sorry I was a bitch to you before, Eliza."

"Uh, were you?" I furrow my brow, my bag dropping to the floor close to the staircase.

"Well, I thought I was." She shrugs. "I'm sorry, anyway."

"I figured you were just mad at me," I admit. "I'm not sure what for, but yeah."

"I'm not." Her arms wrap around my waist. "I promise."

"Okay." I smile. "So, we can sleep in the same bed without getting carried away, right?"

"I've managed it for long enough, so I think we will be okay." Giving me one of her gorgeous smiles, her lips press against my own. "How was it?"

"Which?" I ask as she pulls back, her eyes narrowing. "That kiss?"

"N-No, them?" _Them? Who? Oh!_ I know what she is asking me. Giving her a slight shrug, I know she wants more from me. I know she wants to know everything. I'm not going to do that, though. I'm not about to describe in great detail the nights I spent with other girls.

"Fine."

"Fine?" She snorts. "Just…fine."

"Well, yeah." I furrow my brow. "Is it not supposed to be fine?" _It really is the only way I can describe it._

"No, it's supposed to be amazing." She scoffs. "Amazing and unforgettable." _Okay, so it wasn't amazing or unforgettable._ I'm sure when our time comes it will be both of those things, though. "Sorry…tell me to mind my own business." She rolls her eyes playfully.

"Mind your own business." Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, I pull away from Arizona and grab my bag. "So, what's the plan for this evening? Your mom not around?"

"No, I called her but she's having drinks with Susan." Arizona shrugs. "You know how that night is going to go…"

"Pretty much, yeah." Arizona's mom is awesome but I think she sometimes forgets that she isn't young anymore. She will come home a little worse for wear and then complain about it the following morning. I know exactly how that routine goes. "Can I grab a shower?"

"Go for it." She nods. "I have some prep for tomorrow so I'll just hang out and wait for you."

"Okay." Taking the stairs two at a time, I head straight for Arizona's bedroom and the scent of her hits me square in the face. I've always felt at ease here and now is no different. Throwing my bag down, I pull out some fresh shorts followed by an oversized tee and set them out on Arizona's bed. Disappearing into her en-suite, I turn the taps and wait for the temperature to rise.

Stripping my clothes from my body, I push my panties down my thighs and step out of them. Yes, I'm a little tense right now because I'm not quite sure what tonight will bring, but Arizona and I are going to sleep side by side and that is more than enough for me, it really is. Stepping under the steaming hot water, a low moan rumbles in my throat and my muscles instantly relax. This shower is big enough to hold a party in and yeah…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about what Arizona and I could get up to in here. I'm only human and I am allowed to have these thoughts. _Very hot and arousing thoughts._

The bathroom door suddenly opening, Arizona strolls in and heads straight to her medicine cabinet. Startled and not sure what to do, I turn my back and squirt some shampoo in the palm of my hand. _Why is she in here?_ Deciding to act as normal as possible, I go about washing my hair and then she clears her throat. She speaks. She breathes. "What time did you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Uh, don't mind," I reply. "Usual time?"

"Sure, yeah." I turn around, my eyes closed. "Today was awesome." My eyes opening, I find my best friend sitting on the edge of her freestanding tub, watching me like it's the most natural thing in the world. "Don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah." I furrow my brow. "Um, Arizona?"

"Mm?"

"Why are you in here?" I wash the shampoo from my hair.

"We always hang out when we shower." She shrugs, clearly oblivious to the fact that this is a little much right now. "Oh, but things changed…I'm sorry." She stands and clears her throat, her eyes focusing on the frosted glass covering most of my body. "I'll leave." She gives me a soft smile and I turn around, giving her a thankful smile. "Hey, Eliza?"

"Yeah?" I glance over my shoulder.

"Amazing ass." Closing the door behind her, my mouth hangs open and I have to stop myself from calling her name and dragging her into the shower with me. I know we are trying to 'be sensible' but I can't wait much longer. I've thought about my hands roaming her body so hard over the past year or so and now that I know it will one day happen, I'm pretty much done with waiting.

 _Screw the supposed rule…_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I find myself nervously standing behind the door that will take me to Arizona. She respectfully stayed away for the remainder of my shower but if I'm being honest, I kinda wished she had just taken over and walked on in here…naked. She has the body of an absolute goddess and I know that better than anyone. I know that her back flexes perfectly. Her stomach is tight and toned. Her legs? Shit, her legs…her thighs, more so, are something people could only dream of. Yes, she has worked hard for that look but I don't really know her any other way. She has always been athletic and built perfectly and now? Now she belongs to me. _Wow._

Gripping the handle, I turn it and head out of her en suite in just my towel. The towel she left me that seems to barely even cover my thighs. Yeah, she knew exactly how I was going to come out of the bathroom and I could kill her right now. _Damn, I wish I had her confidence._ Her eyes focused on the training plan in front of her, she chews on the end of her pen but I can see that slight smirk she is trying to keep at bay. "Busy?" I ask.

"Just prepping for tomorrow." She says, her eyes still fixed firmly on the papers beneath her, her body splayed out and on her stomach.

"Oh, okay." I sigh. _Time to play her at her own game._ "Never mind."

"Why? What's up?" She asks, still no eye contact between us.

"Nothing, it's okay." I head for my shorts and pull them on underneath my towel. Allowing the soft heavy material to fall to the floor, I hear her swallow loudly but I don't turn around. Squirting a healthy amount of lotion in my hand, I feign my struggle to reach my shoulders and my back. I can feel her moving on the bed but she is now at a loss. Just like I have been over the years.

"Y-You know, I could do that for you?" I glance over my shoulder to find her climbing to her knees on her bed. "You need some help?"

"Well, that is what I was going to ask but you looked busy…"

"N-No." She holds up her hands. "N-Not busy at all." Shifting closer on her knees, I weave my hand around my back and she takes the lotion from the palm of my hand. Her hands connecting with my bare skin, it takes everything within me not to gasp. Yeah, she has the most amazing touch but I didn't doubt that for one minute. "Not too cold?" She asks.

"No." I clear my throat. "Just perfect."

"Good." I can feel her smiling but I can't turn around right now. If I do, I'll push her down on the bed and I won't stop until she is screaming my name. Also, she will have the perfect view of my boobs and I'm not sure that is such a good idea right now. "So, uh…Lisa?"

"What about her?" I can hear the change in Arizona's voice but I'll see where this is going before I say anything else.

"Just…she's hot."

"Sure, she's attractive." I shrug, the applying of my lotion turning into a massage. "She isn't for me, though."

"Why?" Arizona clears her throat. "There must have been something there if you guys slept together, no?"

"Guess I was just trying to get some things off my mind," I say, honestly. "I know that is the wrong way to go about things, but we dated for a while and she seemed kinda nice."

"Y-You dated?" I can hear the shock in her voice and I'm not quite sure how to take it.

"Yeah…I didn't just climb into bed with her, Arizona." I scoff. "What do you think I am?"

"What? No!" She stills her hands. "That isn't what I was trying to say." Dropping her hands, I feel her drop back on her knees and I quickly grab my tee. Pulling it over my body, I turn to face her and she seems a little upset. "I wasn't trying to call you a slut, Eliza."

"I know you weren't." I sit down beside her on the bed, taking her hands in my own. "Sorry, I just don't know what you want me to say."

"Me neither." She sighs. "I just hate that she had her hands on you. I hate _her._ "

"Hey, relax." I squeeze her hands tight. "Where am I right now?"

"With me." She gives me a small smile. "Sorry…"

"Look at me," I demand, softly. Her eyes finding my own, I give her a sad smile and she has unshed tears in her eyes. "I had to watch you with Lori for way too long, Arizona. Don't you get that?"

"Well yeah, but…" Furrowing her brow, she decides not to finish her sentence and it's just as well really. "Yeah, I get that."

"Not that it matters to me." I shrug as I lie. "She is who you wanted to be with and I cannot change that. No matter how much _I_ wanted to be the one with you pushed up against the pool wall, I wasn't. I wasn't and she was."

"Okay, I need you to never say that again." She breathes out. "I'm not sure I can sleep tonight with that image in my head."

"Oh, don't worry…" I scoff. "I will do that one day and it will be a damn sight better than that bitch." _Whoa, where did that come from?_ "I mean, we will do those things…and it will be better. Real."

"Yeah?" She glances up at me, her eyes shining.

"Oh, yeah." Shifting uncomfortably when the image settles in my own mind, I really cannot wait much longer to have Arizona. I really need her soon. "If that's what you want."

"You know I do." She climbs into my lap, her legs now straddling my own. "I'm sorry I'm being a jealous bitch."

"Don't be." I wrap my arms around her waist. "It's kinda hot…"

"Oh really?" She narrows her eyes. "You've no idea just how hot I can be, Eliza…" Her tongue slipping past my lips, my stomach somersaults at her words. I know exactly how hot Arizona is, but yeah…I've no idea what to expect when I'm faced with her naked body, desperate to be touched. I've no idea and right now, I'm not sure I'll survive it. I mean, has she seen herself? Does she realize just how gorgeous she is? I'm not sure she does, but I do. I know exactly how lucky I am to have her in my lap.

Pushing me down, my back connects with the mattress and her body leans over me. "A-Arizona…"

"Don't worry." She smiles against my mouth. "It won't be tonight, but I may just have to take control of this situation we seem to have going on here…"

"W-Wha" Cut off by her lips, she pulls back and grins.

"When you least expect it."

 _Jesus Christ! My best friend is going to be the complete death of me, and yeah…I'm more than ready for her to take control._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**

 **Amazing response to this fic already and we're only just getting started…**

 **Another tonight, hopefully!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I've been running this field for near on an hour and Lisa is in my sights. Yes, I want to speak to her, but I don't know what to say. I don't want to come across as a total bitch, but I know her very well and I also know what she likes in terms of her girls. No, I haven't ever been one of them, but I've heard enough stories around the team to put me off her for life. Sure, Eliza was free to date and sleep with who she wanted to, but not anymore. She has me now, and I'm _always_ going to be around. I guess Lisa should probably know that. You know, in case she decides that she can't keep her hands to herself. Picking up my pace a little, my watch vibrates on my wrist and I glance down to find a message from Eliza.

 ** _E - You look hot in your kit. x_**

Smiling, I glance over towards the far edge of the field and find Eliza watching me, a full smile on her face. _God, she's adorable._ Deciding to completely bypass Lisa, I pick up my speed for my final lap and overtake her. She always was a slower runner than me and I guess it's good to see I'm still in shape after the weekend I had. Sure, I can let my hair down now and then, but Eliza appreciates the work I put into my routine and she wouldn't ever expect me to stop this. Coming to a stop at the edge of the field, I figure there is no better way to get Lisa's attention than to show her what is happening here. Pulling Eliza in close, my hand fists in her tee and my lips press hard against her own. "Hi…" I smile against her mouth.

"H-Hi yourself." She clears her throat. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Just…for being yourself." I wrap my other arm around her waist. "Be my girlfriend." My words falling from my mouth so effortlessly, Eliza's lips part ever so slightly and I know I caught her off guard with my question.

"I, uh…"

"Just say yes so I can have my way with you…" Trying to lighten the mood a little, a laugh falls from my mouth.

"Well, if you'd have led with that…this would have gone so much smoother than it did." Eliza rolls her eyes playfully and pulls me in for a searing kiss. Her lips just pressing perfectly against my own, I feel a presence behind me but I'm a little too busy to care right now. "Yes, Arizona…"

"Ugh, thank god for that." My forehead rests against her own. "She's behind me, isn't she?"

"Yeah." My girlfriend's response low and barely audible, I release one arm from around her waist and turn to face my teammate.

"What's up?" I furrow my brow as I face Lisa full on.

"You two, huh?" She gives me a questioning look.

"Kinda looks that way, yeah."

"Damn…" She folds her arms over her chest. "I was planning to ask you to prom, Eliza." _Okay, does this stupid bitch not see me?_ "You have a date, or?"

"Does it look like she has a date?" I step in front of Eliza and stand toe to toe with Lisa. "Or are you freaking blind?"

"Uh, the last I heard…you were going with Lori." She laughs. "You know, the one who is sleeping with everyone behind your back?"

"Lori can do whatever and _whoever_ the hell she likes." I counter. "She is none of my concern."

"About that date, Eliza?" Lisa steps around me and focuses on my girlfriend. "You wanna go with me?"

"No thanks."

"Blown off." Lisa holds up her hands. "Nice."

"Well, you can kinda see that I'm taken, so?" Searching my teammates face, Eliza gives her an awkward smile and I have to hold back my laughter. "I should go…" My girlfriend focuses on me. "I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Uh, go where?" I raise an eyebrow. "Lisa was just leaving, right?"

"R-Right." She sighs. Watching her walk off, a low laugh rumbles in my throat but as I glance back at Eliza, she doesn't find any of this funny.

"What's up?" I furrow my brow.

"I just don't want to cause a scene, Arizona." She shoves her hands in her back pockets and backs up a little. "I have things to do…"

"Wait, please?" I give her a pleading look. "Don't leave…you only just got here."

"You're busy and I'm not sitting around here watching you two scold each other." She drops her gaze, a sigh falling from her mouth. "I was hoping to see you tonight if that's okay, though?"

"N-No." I shake my head, confusion written all over my face. "I'm coming with you," I state. "Wherever you're headed right now, I'm coming too."

"Arizona…" She gives me a sad smile. "Do your thing and I'll see you later."

" _You_ are my thing." I fall into step with her. "Please, give me five to shower and I'm all yours."

"This isn't about that." She furrows her brow. "I don't need the soccer team hating me."

"They don't." _Okay, I'm lost right now._ Why would she ever think they would hate her. They love her. She's our number one support.

"They will once Lisa runs her mouth." She scoffs. "I'm headed home. Call me later." Gripping her wrist and pushing her against the wall to the side of the building, I hold her in place and find her eyes. "Arizona…"

"I'm going to take a shower." I smile. "You are going to go home and grab yourself that gorgeous blue bikini you own…and then you are going to meet me at home."

"W-Why?"

"Because I wanna get a few lengths in and honestly, I'm going to need you to push me up against that pool wall like you suggested." My body throbbing at the thought of exactly that happening, Eliza's soft green eyes seem to darken. "And I'm not taking no for an answer…"

"I-I should go." She swallows hard. "I-I need to find that bikini."

"Perfect." Taking her bottom lip between my teeth, I don't want to get too close because I'm sweaty. I don't want to get close but I also don't want to let her leave. "I'll see you in like an hour, okay?"

"Y-You will." She clears her throat, a blush creeping up her neck. "See you in an hour." Releasing her from my grip, my girlfriend disappears around the corner and I'm left feeling just as turned on as I usually am when I'm around her. _Shit!_ I don't know if this afternoon will actually come to anything, but I really need it to. I need to break that barrier between us and I know when I do…when we do…it's going to be something I've never experienced in my life.

* * *

 _Okay, Eliza really needs to move her ass._ My phone pinged a little while ago and I know she on her way over, but I'm growing impatient. I'm growing impatient because all I can think about is her in that freaking bikini I suggested and now my mind is going wild with anticipation. I swear if she doesn't show up here wearing exactly that, I'm going to cry. Actual tears. I wont even try to hide it. Honestly, I'm done with waiting. Sure, I wouldn't ever pressure her into more with me, but I know she is ready too. I could see it in her eyes today when she was leaving school for the day. I could see it and I'm not sure I can ever unsee that look again. It will be forever on my mind and I know that. I can promise myself that. Mom is working out of town today but that is nothing unusual. She is always with a client somewhere. Whether it is local at her office or in another state, she is always on the go and always providing the best life for us. Sure, she works crazy hours as a lawyer, but she's here for me whenever I need her. She would drop everything in a heartbeat if I asked her to.

Deciding to push myself for a few more lengths of the pool, I push off the wall and set myself a steady pace. If I focus on what I'm doing, everything else will disappear. Well, that is what I'm hoping for but I know that it won't happen. She is all I can think about. She is all I see. We have spent a huge amount of time together over the years but this? This is so much more than simply spending time together. This…it's everything. Absolutely everything I ever imagined if I got the chance to tell Eliza how I feel. I'd like to believe she feels the same way as I do, and I think she does, but if she isn't quite at the same place as me just yet, I can live with that. I can live with it because she means so much to me. She always has, but over the last week or so, she has come to mean so much more to me. Maybe not more, but certainly in a different way. A way I never thought possible.

Hitting the wall at the opposite end of the pool, the sound of _Mariah Carey: Always Be My Baby_ is playing out loud around our yard. This is all I need. Some good music and Eliza by my side. Seems I'm missing one of those two things right now, though. Pushing off for another length, I pick up my pace and breathe through the emotions I have coursing through me. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I'm worried that I'm going to scare Eliza off. I know I wouldn't ever let myself do that, but she tried to leave before and I can't help but wonder if this is too much for her right now. I mean, I dealt with my feelings for her a long time ago. I dealt with them so when she told me what she did, I was more than ready for them to resurface. I was more than ready to just get going. She is still working through the idea that she is even attracted to me and I have to accept that. I have to understand it and allow her whatever time she needs to figure it out.

A clearing of the throat pulling me from my exercise, I stop in the middle of the pool and glance up to find Eliza standing at the edge. "H-Hi." I brush my hair from my face. "You came." I smile.

"I did." She smiles as she drops her bag and pulls her tank top up and over her head. "This the one you were wanting?" She asks as my eyes trail her body.

"Y-Yeah." I clear my throat. _Come on, don't get nervous now, Robbins._ "You coming to join me?"

"I am." Her shorts removed, the body standing before me is enough to drown me right now. Watching as her ass moves perfectly in her blue bikini, she approaches the steps of the pool and lowers herself into the water. "You finished with your lengths?" Slowly swimming towards me, we meet in the middle and I simply nod, slowly. "You sure?" She raises her eyebrow. "I don't want to interrupt you."

"N-No, I want you to interrupt me." I pull her in by the hip. "I _need_ you to interrupt me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm letting my mind get away with myself and it isn't doing me any good." My lips trailing her jawline, her perfume calms me and I pull her away from the middle of the pool. "I just…I don't think I can wait any longer, Eliza."

"No?" She asks.

"No." I sigh as I pull back. "I'd never expect you to be ready, but I need you to know that I totally am. Whenever you are, okay?"

"Okay." She gives me a soft smile, my back connecting with the wall. "Are you finished, or?"

"Finished with what?" I furrow my brow.

"Whatever you just said to me…" She breathes out. "I wasn't listening past you wanting me to interrupt you."

"Oh," I reply.

"Yeah, oh." She repeats. "So, I'm your girlfriend, huh?"

"I mean, if you want to be." I give her a genuine smile. "I'd like that…"

"And what exactly does being your girlfriend mean?" Pressing her body against my own, my legs wrap around her waist and she captures my lips. "Does it mean I can kiss you whenever I want?"

"Y-Yes." I breathe out, trying desperately hard not to grind against her stomach.

"And…touch you whenever I want?" She tilts her head a little, studying my face.

"God, yes," I whisper. "Whenever…" My thigh suddenly on fire as her fingertips trail up the back of it, my eyes close and my breath catches in my throat. "Oh god." Her lips trailing the skin of my chest, her hand tugs at the tie holding my bikini top in place. _Shit, this is it._ I knew it would be something special, but just her hand on my thigh almost has me writhing against her.

"Is anyone home?" She asks, her voice low. "I need to know, Arizona…"

"No." Simply shaking my head, I'm too lost to even care if anyone was home. Hell, the neighborhood could be watching and I wouldn't stop this. No way. "E-Eliza…" My eyes flutter open and I find my girlfriend watching me.

"What's up?" She asks, her tongue trailing my neck.

"This is what you want, right?"

"Everything I could ever want." Her words sending my heart rate soaring, my grip around her waist tightens and I can't help but roll my hips against her. "And…I believe its what you want too?"

"Yes…" My lungs barely even functioning, her hands find my thighs again and her head dips, the flat of her tongue taking a long, slow lick across my nipple. "Shit." Holding myself up against the edge of the pool, my head falls back on my shoulders and the sun beats down on my face. _Okay, I've officially been to heaven._ As of this moment, this _is_ heaven. Removing one hand from the edge of the pool, it tangles in her gorgeous long, dark hair and I press her mouth harder against me. Sucking my nipple into her mouth, her teeth graze the sensitive bud and arousal pools between my legs. If I wasn't in the water right now, it would be slipping down my thighs. I can feel it.

My body lifting out of the water as she sucks harder, Eliza pushes me up and I find myself on my back, completely out of the water and now flat at the edge of the pool. My legs spread, she tugs the string holding them in place and pulls them from my body. "Oh god." My legs falling open a little more, her thumb presses against my clit and my back arches from the warm tiled floor. "Fuck, Arizona." _Okay, so Eliza cursing is hotter than I ever imagined it could be._

"Y-You see what you do to me?" My chest heaving, she simply moans before her tongue travels up the inside of my thigh. Pulling my ass a little closer to the edge of the pool, I glance down at her and her eyes are black. I swear, I've never seen such a sight. Focused completely on my soaked sex, I watch as she licks her lips, a smile curling on her mouth. Lying back, I cant watch her any longer. I'm so on edge right now that I don't think I can hold on much longer. She hasn't even touched me and I swear I could come right now. Gasping as her tongue travels the length of my center, she sucks my clit into her mouth and a moan falls from my mouth.

"Wow…" Her voice hoarse, it's filled with emotion. Given half the chance, Eliza could quite easily make me cry. This isn't the time for that right now, though. This is time to totally feel every touch. Every feeling. Just…everything that she is. "A-Arizona…"

"T-Touch me, Eliza." Sinking my teeth into my bottom lip, her hand trails my thigh and her fingertips tease my entrance. Her tongue rolling over my clit, she pushes two fingers inside of me and my hips lift. They lift and my entire body is on fire. I've never felt like this before. I've never felt this ultimate high with anyone in my life. "Y-Yes." My body rocking against her mouth, I can feel my stomach tightening. I can feel my world and my mind slowly disappearing.

"Shit, you're so wet…"

"Mm…" It's all I can give her right now. I'm not sure I've ever been this wet. I'm not sure I've ever felt so unbelievably crazy about anyone as I do in this moment. _To think I thought she was a virgin._ No. No way. "C-Close…" My hand finds her hair again and she pushes deeper inside of me. _Okay, this girl is an absolute fucking goddess._ "S-Shit, yes." My body shuddering and my thighs closing around my girlfriends head, she doesn't let up. She doesn't slow. She is taking me like she's always known I've wanted to be taken. "O-Oh." Her tongue rolling over and sucking on my sensitive clit, she slowly pulls out of me and laps up the wetness between my legs. The wetness she created. "E-Eliza…"

"T-That was…" Pulling back, she licks her lips and glances up at me before closing her eyes. "I-I just…oh god."

"Get out." I grab my ruined bikini and scramble to my feet. "Upstairs, NOW!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all, the reviewer who rudely suggested I have just written 'child porn' in chapter 10, you disgust me. If you had taken in what has been written so far, you would know that they were 18. They're about to graduate their senior year (12th Grade). I also made a point of saying that Az had been into Eliza when she was 15...and I then went on to point out that it had been THREE years. Do the math! Also, this fic has always been rated M.**

 **Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Reaching the top of the staircase, I suddenly don't feel as confident or as good as I did back in the pool a few minutes ago. Arizona is behind me with her body pressed against my own, but I'm nothing like her. I'm nothing like her and I never will be. In terms of looks and personality, I feel like we are worlds apart right now. I'd hope she doesn't see it that way, but I'm not sure. There are so many others out there who are more suited to her. More who would look better by her side. Maybe I should've stuck to the best friend relationship. Maybe I never should've told her how I felt. _Damn it!_ I mean, what just happened in the pool…mind-blowing. Out of this world. I always knew it would be something amazing when I finally got my hands on Arizona, but right now I'm feeling awful. I'm feeling unsure and uncertain.

"Bedroom, Eliza." Her hands trailing my stomach, our bodies are still wet from the pool just a few minutes ago. Honestly, it feels like a lifetime since I touched her. Since I was inside of her. It feels like a lifetime since I tasted her and I know that once this evening is over, she won't want anything more with me. We will revert to being best friends and this fairytale will never have happened. "You're hesitating." She pulls back, her lips no longer trailing my shoulder.

"Arizona, we don't have to do this." I turn in her arms, my back suddenly connecting with the door. "I don't give to receive."

"No?" She raises her eyebrow. "Well, I receive to give so move your ass and let me feel your body…"

"I just…"

"You just what?" She pulls back completely, her naked body now on view. "Wait! You didn't enjoy it, did you?"

"What?" My eyes widen. "That was like nothing I've ever experienced in my life, Arizona."

"So, why this?" She furrows her brow. "Why are you changing your mind."

"You are gorgeous." I sigh. "Like a dream…"

"Thank you." She blushes.

"But I'm not." I give her a sad smile. "I'm just me. The artist. The normal one."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have a body that is completely to die for," I admit. "I don't have the ripped abs or the incredible thighs."

"Hey…" She curls her finger under my chin and it feels good. "You are so beautiful, Eliza." Her lips press against my own. "Inside and out."

"I'm not, but thanks." I give her an awkward smile.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to _not_ stare at you? To _not_ just take you against the nearest wall?"

"That's how you feel?" My forehead creases. "Why?"

"Because you are drop-dead gorgeous…and you are mine." She smiles into a soft kiss. "God, I want to touch you so bad." She whispers. "I want to touch you and taste you, and just…I really need to feel you against me."

"You won't be put off if I don't look as good as the others?" I know the type Arizona usually has on her arm. Lori is just as sculpted as my girlfriend is. Her ex before that was even more defined than Arizona.

"When I tell you that you're beautiful…I mean it." She gives me a knowing look. "When I tell you that I get wet just watching you…I mean it."

"Oh god." Her hand slipping down the front of my bikini bottoms, she cups my sex and bites down on my bottom lip.

"We should really take this inside…" She says, her voice low. "I want you, Eliza…" Reaching behind my back, I turn the handle on Arizona's bedroom door and we stumble inside. The sun beaming through her huge window, she guides me back towards the bed and my back suddenly connects with it. I know I want this, but I don't always feel good about myself. Having someone as gorgeous as Arizona on top of me certainly isn't helping matters but she is reassuring me and it's making me feel a little more relaxed. I really don't need to feel tense during our first time and as I feel that tension easing off, I'm hoping it will disappear completely. "Hey…" She leans over my body, that incredible smile causing one of my own to appear. "You good?"

"Y-Yeah…" I nod, slowly. "Sorry, I just feel a little less than you right now."

"No, don't say that." She trails the palm of her hand up my stomach. "You know when I used to think about you…" She brushes my hair from my face. "I used to wonder what your hands would feel like on me…"

"Yeah?" My smile widens.

"Mm, and I wondered how good it would feel to grip your ass." She closes her eyes. "You know, knowing that only _I_ was allowed to do that…"

"You really thought that stuff?" I ask, a little shocked. "You really thought about _me_?"

"Every day." Her lips brush my own. "Over and over…"

"Why the hell did it take us so long to realize what we wanted…"

"Honestly, I don't know." She sits up on her knees, straddling my thigh. "But I know that I want you now more than ever before…" Her fingertips toying with the waistband of my bikini, she chews on her bottom lip and watches as my chest rises and falls. "I know that I've never felt this way about anyone before…"

"No?" My hand settles on her thigh.

"No." She shakes her head and slips my bikini from my ass. Lifting my hips a little, her eyes focus on my center as it comes into view and her eyes literally brighten. _Yes, that was the reaction I hoped for._ I don't know what came over me a few minutes ago, but Arizona's words are enough. They're enough to tell me that she wants this. She wants _me._ "Perfect…" She leans back over my body and takes my lips.

Her own soaked center grinding down against my thigh, I can feel that slick wet heat coating my skin and it only sets my own arousal off, even more so than before. "You know…" I gasp as her fingertips press against my clit. "W-When you left me in the shower the other day…" She smirks against my chest as she pushes my bikini top out of the way. "I just…I thought about you."

"Oh yeah?" She moans, her fingers coated with my arousal. "What did you think about?"

"This moment." I whimper as she bites down on my nipple. "Fuck, this actual moment."

"And it was good, right?" She mumbles as she sucks hard. "It felt good?"

"I-I…" Her fingers burying deep inside of me, my back arches and my hand's fist in the sheet beneath me. "Oh god." A cry ripping from my throat, my girlfriend works my body like it's never been worked before.

"You what, Eliza?" She lifts her head and finds my eyes.

"I touched myself…" My admission stirring something inside of her, her thrusts increase and my stomach tightens. "Y-Yes." Lifting my hips a little, I rock against her hand and her thumb settles on my clit. Rolling so perfectly.

"Shit, I wish I'd been there…" She breathes out as her lips press against my own. "But I'm here for that now…" She smiles. "I'll be the one to take care of this gorgeous body…" Her tongue working the skin of my neck, she sucks on a spot below my ear and it only sends my mind into overdrive again. Everything about Arizona is what I imagined I'd never find, but here she is…against me and making me feel amazing. "You feel so good…"

"F-Fuck…" My breath catching as she braces herself on her forearm and pushes deeper with each thrust, my chest heaves and I'm not sure I can hold on any longer.

"And so tight." Her head dropping to my shoulder, my hand grips her naked back and my leg wraps around her waist. "What do you need?" She asks, her lips ghosting over my ear. "Tell me…"

"I just need you, Arizona." I moan, my orgasm approaching. "I need you to make me come…"

"Mm, yeah." My walls squeezing her fingers tight, I can feel the sheen of sweat covering her shoulders. "Yes, you do." Coming to rest between my legs, her hips roll and jerk against her hand, my eyes closing. "Oh god." Her own cries of pleasure mixing with my low moans, I can feel that burn in the pit of my stomach. I can feel how close I am.

"Uh, A-Arizona…" My breath catching with every thrust, she curls her fingers a little and hits that spot. That spot only she could hit so perfectly. "Y-Yes!" My ass lifting from the bed, my thighs tremble but I never want this to end. I never want to stop feeling her against me. This right now is complete euphoria. "Shit, I-I…" All breath leaving my body, my girlfriend's name rips from my throat and I come undone beneath her. I come undone…hard. Harder than I ever have.

"You've no idea…" Her lips press against my own. "...h-how long I've wanted to hear my name coming from you like that."

"Fuck." Gripping her back, I pull her down on top of me and our chests heave like never before. My lungs are burning. They're burning but yeah…I feel like I've just won millions. I feel like I've always wanted to feel. "Don't move." My arms wrap around Arizona tighter. I just need her to stay like this for a moment longer. It feels too good to let her go right now.

 _That was something else…_

* * *

Waking to the sound of a light knocking on Arizona's bedroom door, my heart sinks into my stomach and I try to scramble out of her arms. "Arizona!" I whisper. "Hey, wake the hell up!"

"Mm…" She mumbles, her grip on my body holding me securely in place.

"Your mom is outside the door." I pinch her nose and she gasps for air. "Wake! Up!"

"What?" She furrows her brow, coughing. "Who is where?"

"Arizona, honey?" The knocking a little louder this time, I drop back on the bed and the door opens. _Great! Just really great!_ A crisp white sheet tucked under my arms and just about covering my chest, Mrs. Robbins clears her throat and Arizona sits up, her eyes widening.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you ladies but I've fixed you both some dinner." She smiles. "It's ready whenever you are…"

"Thanks, Barbara." My eyes closing, I've never felt so horrified in my life.

"I didn't want to wake you but you should really eat." She steps out of Arizona's bedroom and my girlfriend drops back down beside me.

"I'm so sorry." She breathes out.

"It's okay." I turn on my side, my eyes trailing her jawline. "But we should head down before dinner is ruined."

"Y-Yeah." My girlfriend agrees. "You wanna shower first?"

"After dinner?" I raise an eyebrow. "If that would be okay?"

"Sure." She smiles as her naked body climbs from the bed. Throwing me some clean clothes, I sit up on my knees and pull a tee over my body.

"So, uh…" At a loss for what to say right now, I furrow my brow and drop down on the edge of the bed. "Never mind…"

"Are you okay?" Arizona pulls me up to my feet and gives me a questioning look.

"Yeah, just…" I shrug. "Everything has _really_ changed now, huh?"

"Mmhmm…" Her fingertips trail up my back, beneath my tee. "But for the better, no?"

"Y-Yeah." I smile. "I feel like I should say something but I don't know what."

"So, don't say anything…" She narrows her eyes. "But, I just wanted to say that today has been amazing." Her lips pressing against my own, she smiles against my mouth. "I've wanted that with you for so long, Eliza."

"Me too," I whisper. "Unforgettable…"

"Yeah?" Her smile grows wider. "You mean that?"

"I'd never lie to you…" Pushing her towards the door, her back connects with it and my lips find her own. "As much as want this to continue…we should really thank your mom for dinner."

"Come on." She takes my hand in her own and heads out into the hallway. Taking the stairs slowly, I don't know what Barbara's reaction will be but she is generally awesome so I shouldn't really be worried. The sound of her humming in the kitchen making me smile, we both round the corner and Arizona squeezes my hand tight. "Mom?" She clears her throat. "About before…"

"None of my business." Mrs. Robbins holds up her hands. "You ladies ready for dinner?"

"Yes, thank you." I cut in. "Smells amazing." Rounding the island, I pull myself up onto a stool and tuck straight in. The sooner dinner is over, the less likely I am to be stuck here and being questioned by my girlfriend's mom. "This is great, thank you."

"I hope you ladies know how to prepare your food." She gives me a knowing look. "Neither I or your mom will be around to take care of you in Florida." She throws me a wink.

"No, I'm good." I smile. "Mom has it drilled into me."

"Oh, good." She sighs. "I won't have to worry about my daughter starving if she has you around."

"Well, I mean I hope we can share dinner together but we won't even be staying together, so?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you both about." Furrowing my brow, I glance towards Arizona and she gives me a look of confusion. "I found you ladies an apartment." She rests forward on her forearms, her coffee cup firmly in her hand. "Just outside of campus."

"Thanks mom, but we don't really have an apartment in Florida kinda money." Arizona gives her mom a thankful smile. "It means a lot that you looked around for us, though."

"Oh, I already paid up in full for the first year." She shrugs. "You too, Eliza."

"I, uh…" Dropping my fork, I clear my throat. "Wow."

"I just want you both to be safe." Barbara switches her gaze between Arizona and I. "I don't want either of you to worry about your rent or anything of the sort."

"Mom, you don't have to do that." Arizona leans forward, settling her hand over Barbara's. "That's really sweet but we cant accept that kind of help."

"You can, Arizona…and you will." She gives her daughter a knowing look. "I've spoken to your mom, Eliza. She knows what is happening."

"O-Oh." I clear my throat. "Well, it's super kind of you but like Arizona said, we cant expect that from you."

"And like I said…you can and you will." Barbara stands. "And there will be no more said about it. We want you girls to be safe and focus on your studying. After everything you have both achieved, this is the least we can do."

"Thanks, mom." Arizona stands and pulls Barbara into a hug. "You're awesome."

"I know, honey." She laughs. "Now, I have to go away this week." She pours herself a fresh coffee. "I trust you girls can take care of this place?"

"You know I will." Arizona rolls her eyes. "You are yet to come home and find this place filled with students…it's not about to happen now."

"I should think not." She lifts her glasses from her eyes. "Will you be keeping her company, Eliza?"

"Sure, I can do that." I stand and give Barbara a nod. "You can trust us."

"Well, I'm taking a bath and an early night." She throws us both a wave and heads for the staircase. "Oh, and girls?"

"Yeah?" We both say in unison.

"I know you this is all new and fresh for you…but if we could keep it _out_ of the pool, I would really appreciate it." She smiles, no signs of anger from her. "I don't care what you get up to or how many times a day, but we have neighbors, Arizona. They don't need to see what I saw when I came home early." She turns back to face us both. "Don't worry…I left again." She laughs.

"Oh god." Arizona sinks down into her seat. "I'm sorry, mom."

"Don't be." She shrugs. "Being young and in love is the most amazing time of your life. Be respectful is all I am asking."

 _The floor can open up any time now. It really can…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**

 **Sorry if people don't like the last two chapters but it has always been an M rated fic. I'm outta here. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Yesterday was probably the most amazing day and night of my life. Not just because Eliza and I took this all one step further, but because I had her to myself. I had her undivided attention and for the first time since we admitted how we feel, it actually felt like we are together. How she touched me and took control in the pool. _God, that pool._ I don't even know how to feel about the fact that mom caught us. Honestly, I'm not concerned. In that moment, I couldn't have stopped what was happening. I wouldn't have ever wanted to, either. That was earth-shattering. Everything about it was exactly what I needed with Eliza. My girlfriend. She may be feeling awkward and weird about the change in our relationship, but I'm not. I'm not at all and I know that we did the right thing when we decided to get together. I mean, I could feel that connection. I could feel how much we both wanted something more. Of course, it's going to seem a little strange at first, but once we both fall into an ease around each other, it's going to be perfect. _She is so perfect._

I hated hearing her call herself 'less'. I hated hearing her talk about herself like she wasn't good enough to be with me. If I didn't want her around, I wouldn't. It's as simple as that. I'd never play around with her just to get what I want. I'd never take what I wanted and then let her go. She may be unsure about where we are headed, but I'm not. I've never been so sure. I've never been so sure about wanting to have a future with someone as I am with Eliza. She means so much to me. So much so that I hated her leaving last night. Even mom asked me if I was okay. She wondered if she had said too much and gotten too involved because I was sulking when Eliza left.

Honestly, my mom did the most amazing thing for us when she reserved that apartment and paid up for the year. I wanted to talk to my girlfriend about the possibility of living together in Florida, but I didn't want her to think she had to say yes. I didn't want her to feel pressured. _Maybe she does feel that way._ I don't know. She didn't say much about it while we shared dinner but I guess she is just processing. I mean, we've barely even had the time to think about us as it is, and now something else has been thrown into the mix. I'd say it's going to be a big step for us living together, but I don't feel that way. We spend enough time together already as it is so this doesn't have to be awkward or weird between us. If Eliza wants to take separate rooms until we have figured everything out, that's okay with me. I don't want that to happen, but it would be okay.

Heading out of my last class of the day, I figure the gym would be a good place for me right now. Mom left for her trip out of town early this morning and Eliza has another class before her day is over. I want to tell her I'm waiting around for her, but I don't want to seem too full on, either. I haven't really spoken to her today since we've both been busy, but I'm sure we're okay. _Why wouldn't we be?_

Rounding the corner and taking a right, the gym comes into view and I'm already dressed for it. I won't spend too long there, no. Just enough time to miraculously leave school the same time as Eliza does. Weird, huh? Smiling when I'm reminded of my girlfriend's gorgeous face, I take my cell from my bag and bring up the thread we have going on.

 ** _A - Hitting the gym. You okay? x_**

 ** _E - Yeah, almost finished here. x_**

 ** _A - You coming over tonight? x_**

 ** _E - I think so, yeah. I'll call you when I'm home. x_**

 ** _A - Sure. I guess that would be okay. x_**

 ** _E - You guess? x_**

 ** _A - Just missing you. No big deal. x_**

 ** _E - I miss you, too. x_**

Heading inside the gym, I make my way straight to the lockers and put my back safely inside. Keeping my cell in my hand, I pull my earphones from the side of my bag and lock it up. Just an hour should do me for today, but sometimes I get a little carried away with my training. It's not a vanity thing, it just helps me clear my head. I don't really have much going on in my mind lately, but I like to keep it as clear as possible so I'm here and I'm ready to work. Heading for a quiet area of the gym towards the huge windows, I stretch out my body and hit play on my cell phone playlist.

Setting my body up into the plank position, I steady my breathing and the music pumps in my ears. I've been feeling really good this past week and I really need for it to continue. I need for this good mood to never lessen again. Eliza is the reason for my happiness and I hope she knows that. I hope she knows just how awesome I feel to have her in my life as more than my best friend. She will always be that to me, but knowing I can have her to myself and knowing that I'm who she wants, yeah…feels something kinda special, I won't lie.

Dropping my body down and hitting the timer on my cell, I give myself a moment to breathe. I feel like I'm being watched but I have no intentions of turning around. It will only be someone who wants to talk soccer or workouts and I'm not really here for that today. I'm simply passing the time until my girlfriend is finished. _Little does she know._ A clearing of the throat confirming my suspicions, I roll over onto my back and glance up, resting on my elbows.

"Hey, Arizona." Danielle from the team is standing before me. "Could I grab you for five?"

"Sure, what's up?" I furrow my brow, a look of pain on her face. _Please don't be injured._ She's one of our best players.

"Cramp." She winces. "I may have overdone it."

"Drop." I sit up on my knees and Danielle shifts onto her back in front of me. "You getting enough water?"

"Yeah, I've just done too much." She breathes out, my hands working her thighs. "We have to finish the last few games on a high and I feel like I've been slacking."

"You and me both." I smile. "Kinda haven't been looking after myself either."

"Eliza?" She raises her eyebrow, her eyes still fixed firmly on the ceiling.

"Yeah, you heard huh?"

"The whole school heard, Robbins." Danielle smiles. "You know Lisa can't keep anything to herself."

"I'm not concerned…" I say confidently. "So long as they all know she is taken."

"You got it bad, huh?" Danielle lifts her head and gives me a sneaky grin.

"Have done for a long time, Dan." I sigh. "A long long time."

"Well, it's about time…that's all I'm saying." Relaxing back again, I glance up and find Eliza approaching me. My smile growing wider with every step she takes, she has on those skinny jeans that make her ass look even more incredible than it already is.

"Hey." Climbing to my feet, I approach my girlfriend and press a kiss to her lips. "Didn't think you would be finished yet."

"Well…surprise." She smiles, her eyes fixing on Danielle lying on my mat. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all." I wave off her question. "I was just passing time, to be honest."

"Hmm, seems it." She clears her throat. _Okay, what does that mean?_ "I was just coming to tell you I was headed home anyway."

"Want me to walk with you?" I offer. "I can be done here…"

"No, don't worry." She presses a kiss below my ear. "You work out and I'll see you when I see you…"

"You'll see me when you see me?" I raise an eyebrow. "What does that even mean?"

"Arizona, you're busy." She backs up. "I'll catch you another time, okay?" Turning and walking away, I'm genuinely lost as to what has even just happened. I mean, she doesn't think something is going on with Danielle, surely? How could she? If I wasn't worried right now, I'd actually laugh at the suggestion I've just put in my head. It's not funny, though. It's not funny because I'm left standing here alone and Eliza is walking out the door. _What the hell?_

* * *

"Hey, mom." Resting my cell on my shoulder, I stir the sauce I've prepared for dinner and go about grilling my chicken.

"Everything okay, honey?" She asks.

"Yeah, just about to feed myself."

"Eliza, too?" She enquires. "I hope you haven't trashed my house, Arizona."

"Would I ever do something like that, mom?" I'm actually offended by her suggestion. "And no, I'm having dinner alone tonight."

"Why?"

"Because…why not?" I shrug. "Eliza has her own stuff to do."

"Of course, honey." My mom sighs. "I was just checking in any way."

"Okay, well I should go." I clear my throat. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"I know you will." I can feel her smiling. "I love you."

"Love you too, mom." Ending our call, I set my cell down on the kitchen counter and release a deep breath. I haven't contacted Eliza since she left the gym earlier because honestly, I don't even know what to say to her. I mean, I don't know why she left so suddenly. I don't know why she showed up there only to disappear thirty seconds later.

 ** _A - Are you coming over? x_**

Deciding that a text message won't do any harm, I'll give it a few minutes and then I'll plate up dinner. If my girlfriend isn't coming over, I will eat dinner and take an early night. I'm generally a well-rested person but I haven't been sleeping so good lately. If it wasn't Eliza on my mind, it was Eliza in my bed. I think we're okay but I can't be sure.

 ** _E - I was waiting to hear from you. On my way. x_**

Breathing a sigh of relief when I read the words on my screen, I lower my sauce to a simmer and rest back against the counter. I honestly thought she was mad at me. I don't know why or what for, but I just got a bad feeling about something. Obviously, I've been overthinking…I guess I just want this to go as perfect as it possibly can do.

 ** _A - Door is unlocked. x_**

Turning my attention back to my dinner, I've prepared enough for Eliza too. I guess I was just hoping she would be here with me, and thankfully…she will be. She will be beside me for the next few hours at least. I don't know if I should ask her to stay but I'd like it if she did. Actually, I'd love it. Stirring my sauce, I hear the door open and glance over my shoulder to find Eliza stepping inside.

"Arizona?" My girlfriend calls out.

"Kitchen," I call back. "You want some dinner?"

"Sure…" She closes the distance between us and drops her bag to the floor. "I was thinking maybe I would stay the night, too?"

"Yeah?" My smile widens, my back still to her. "I thought you were mad at me."

"What? Why?" She asks, her hand settling on my hip from behind. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know." I sigh. The music from my system changing and continuing to play out around my home, Eliza turns me to face her, her brow furrowed. "I thought you got the impression something was going on with Danielle back at the gym."

"Uh, no." She laughs. "Is it?"

"What? No!" I shake my head. "No, nothing is going on with anyone other than you." My lips pressing against her own, I turn my back again and finish preparing dinner. "Food shouldn't be too much longer, okay?"

"Okay." Her lips pressing against my shoulder and her arms wrapping around my waist, they trail up towards my neck and my eyes close. "Something smells good."

"Me or dinner?" I smirk.

"Oh, definitely you." Her lips sucking on my neck, her hand brushes my hair from the back and settles over my left shoulder.

"Good to know…" I reply a little breathlessly.

 ** _Baby, let's cut down the lights_**

 ** _I just really wanna let this fire burn bright_**

 ** _I'm just telling you to have an open mind_**

 ** _Just imagine us_**

 ** _You're taking me there, you're taking me there_**

 ** _Our lips are barely touching_**

 ** _So do it again, so do it again_**

 ** _We could be on to something_**

"Maybe I didn't like seeing your hands on her…" Eliza whispers as her lips ghost over my ear. "Not when they've been on me…" She moans. "Inside me…" _Fuck!_

"I-It wasn't what it looked like." I breathe out. The spoon dropping into the sauce. "Just helping her out…"

"Mm, sure." Eliza's hand trails my stomach beneath my tank top and I shudder against her. "So long as they remember who you belong to."

"T-They do," I speak barely above a whisper as her hand trails lower, pushing past the waistband of my shorts.

"Oh, no panties?"

"N-No." I take my bottom lip between my teeth.

 ** _Heyo, heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me_**

 ** _Heyo, heyo, if you want it then you got it, hold me_**

 ** _No more, no more wasting time_**

 ** _We can, we can go all night_**

 ** _Heyo, heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me_**

 ** _Ayayayayayayayayaya_**

 ** _Body on me_**

 ** _Ayayayayayayayayaya_**

 ** _Body on me_**

 ** _Put you up against the wall_**

 ** _And I'ma go to work 'til you get off_**

 ** _Baby, soon as you're done we'll go some more_**

 ** _Girl, just imagine us_**

"I have you to myself all week…" Her hand dipping lower, her left arm wraps around my waist and trails up, tugging my nipple. "Do you have any idea how amazing that feels?"

"I-I have an idea, yes." My chest heaving, I've never felt such good hands on me. Tugging a little harder, my breath catches and her fingertips roll over my clit. "Oh god."

"Touching you…" She whispers. "God, it's all I've wanted to do since I left last night."

 ** _You're taking me there, you're taking me there_**

 ** _Our lips are barely touching_**

 ** _So do it again, so do it again_**

 ** _We could be on to something_**

 ** _Heyo, heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me_**

 ** _Heyo, heyo, if you want it then you got it, hold me_**

 ** _No more, no more wasting time_**

 ** _We can, we can go all night_**

 ** _Heyo, heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me_**

 ** _Ayayayayayayayayaya_**

 ** _Body on me_**

 ** _Ayayayayayayayayaya_**

 ** _Your body on me_**

 ** _Ayayayayayaya_**

 ** _Your body on me_**

 ** _Ayayayayayayayayaya_**

"E-Eliza." My stomach tightening as she picks up her speed a little, one hand grips the counter and the other is lifting and wrapping around the back of her neck, my head falling back on her shoulder. "Y-Yes."

"You like that, huh?" Her confidence shining through, I want her to always feel this way. I don't want her to ever worry or question if she is good enough. Fuck, she is more than good enough for me. How she touches me. How she works my body. Yeah, I've never felt this way about anyone before. "You need to come, beautiful?"

"S-So much." My words barely audible, I feel my girlfriend smile against my neck before dropping light kisses against my skin. "O-Oh."

"Mm…" My body throbbing for her, I can feel my arousal ruining my shorts. "You're close."

"Y-Yes." Her teeth sinking into my shoulder, I hiss in both pleasure and pain. I kinda love this confidence she has going on. I love it and I want more of it. "Fuck, Eliza."

 ** _I'm not asking for too much, put your fingertips on me_**

 ** _Don't wait 'til the sun's up, we can keep this in between_**

 ** _Us, only nobody has to know what's going down right now baby_**

"Come, Arizona…" My eyes closing and my mouth falling open, that sensation hits me hard and my legs tremble. Eliza holding me up, my grip around the back of her neck tightens and a whimper falls from my mouth. "Just like that…" She whispers.

"D-Don't stop." Trembling, my orgasm rolls through me unexpectedly. Unexpected but so very very welcome.

 ** _Heyo, heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me_**

 ** _Heyo, heyo, if you want it then you got it, hold me_**

 ** _No more, no more wasting time_**

 ** _We can, we can go all night_**

 ** _Heyo, heyo, I just wanna feel your body on me_**

 ** _Ayayayayayayayayaya_**

 ** _Body on me_**

 ** _Ayayayayayayayayaya_**

 ** _Your body on me_**

 ** _Ayayayayayayayayaya_**

 ** _Ayayayayayayayayaya_**

 ** _Your body on me_**

"Oh god." My breathing ragged, Eliza slows her pace and I come down from my incredible high. Honestly, if this is how I'm going to be greeted this week whenever I see her, I want her to head home just to reappear minutes later at every chance we get. I could certainly get used to it. Her hand slipping from my shorts, I turn in her arms and find the most incredible smile curling on her mouth. "You…I swear." My lips crushing into her own, she moans into my mouth and I grip her hips, pushing her back towards the opposite side of the kitchen. Her body connecting with the refrigerator, she gasps and smiles against my mouth.

"D-Dinner…" She pants.

"Dinner can wait." I lift her tee up and over her body, her gorgeous bronzed skin coming into view. "I have a much better idea…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**

 **Song was 'Body On Me' by Rita Ora ft Chris Brown.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Feels kind of amazing being here with Arizona. I know we are _always_ together, but not like this. Not lounging on the couch in each others arms after a day at school. Not touching each other differently or looking at each other differently. It just feels so right. So perfect. Arizona has held me many times over the years, but I always wondered how it would feel to be held by her _not_ in a friendly capacity. Maybe I always felt that spark and I just pushed the idea away. Maybe that's why I suddenly found her obsessively attractive when the feelings became too much. I know that deep down I've always had a thing for her, but the idea of losing her completely always overpowered my want and need to be something more with her. I never for one minute thought she felt the same way about me, so no…I was never prepared to risk losing her. I don't know at what point I changed my mind or at what point I knew I had to tell her, but I'm so thankful that I did tell her and she didn't run. If anything, she completely embraced it and told me exactly how she felt. _I still can't believe we are together._

I mean, she never came across that way. I never once caught her checking me out or eying me up. Maybe that's because I was too busy trying to keep my own emotions and feelings at bay, I don't know. It's the only explanation. It's the only thing I have that could explain why I never knew she was into me. _Maybe she just doesn't want to blow me off._ It's crossed my mind once or twice but honestly, I don't care why. So long as she isn't about to break my heart, I can be happy with what we have right now. Yes, I love her…but if she one day decided that I wasn't right for her, I'd let her go. Whether she is my best friend or my girlfriend, I'd always want her to be happy. That doesn't necessarily mean that it should be with me just because it feels right.

Glancing her way, my legs are thrown over her own and we are wrapped up, tangled in one another. Her gorgeous jawline is on view with her hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head and yeah, she looks gorgeous. She looks just as gorgeous as ever, really. Catching me watching her, her eyes find mine and she gives me one of her sweet smiles. Her eyes are a soft blue right now and it's making me never want to stop looking at her. Kinda like the sky. That's the color. Not quite ocean blue, but sky blue. _Baby blue._ Ugh, she kills me when she looks at me how she is right now. The only benefit to it now is that I don't have to push that feeling away. I don't have to pretend that nothing is wrong between us…because it's not. It's as simple as that.

"You think we will be okay in Florida?" She asks, her voice a little hoarse from our lack of conversation. It's not that there isn't anything to say, but we haven't _needed_ to say anything. We've simply shared this space together and felt comfortable.

"I think it's gonna be amazing." I breathe out. "Kinda can't wait to leave now."

"How do you feel about us living together?"

"Means I get you to myself every night." I shrug. "So, I'm winning."

"Yeah?" She wrinkles her nose."You won't get bored of me?"

"Haven't got bored of you yet so why would that suddenly happen?" I furrow my brow.

"I don't know." She gives me a slight shrug, her head falling to my shoulder. "Guess I'm just thinking too hard."

"About what?" My fingertips trail up and down her arm. "Is something on your mind?"

"Not really, no." She glances up at me and smiles. "Just can't believe we're about to head off to university…alone."

"Yeah, we've been thrown in at the deep end." I nod. "But we have each other, right?"

"Right." Arizona agrees. "That we do."

"I mean, you're okay with it aren't you?" I clear my throat. "We kinda weren't given any choice."

"I'm more than okay with it, Eliza." Her arm wraps around my waist and she snuggles into the side of me. "I'd wondered what the living arrangements would be…"

"I was just going to grab myself a place with the students…" I shrug. "But I'm so glad I don't have to now."

"I don't want to disturb your plans…" She says softly. "You had it all figured out and I just came on in and changed everything."

"I'm so happy you changed everything." I lean down, pressing a kiss to her lips. "The thought of leaving you was killing me inside, Arizona."

"I know how that feels." She breathes out. "I hated the days passing by, knowing that soon you would be leaving."

"But you knew you were coming to Florida, too."

"I did but then you went weird with the whole 'taking a step back' speech and I wondered if I'd made the wrong decision. I also hadn't accepted my offer yet."

"Oh." I nod. "So, it wasn't set in stone?"

"No." She shakes her head. "Not until you told me what you did and I couldn't not come with you."

"Did you even want to take Florida?"

"Of course." She nods. "But you said we should have some distance between us and I thought I'd done something wrong. I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore…so it made me question everything."

"I'm sorry." I give her a sad smile. "I wish I'd told you how I felt sooner…"

"Don't apologize." She sits up and faces me fully. "I was just as much to blame by not being honest with you a long time ago."

"I still can't believe you want me." I take her hands in my own. "Really, though…"

"Oh, I want you." She leans in, pressing her lips against my own. "I've _always_ wanted you, Eliza." My back connecting with the couch, Arizona settles between my legs and we just fit so well together. "Don't ever think that I didn't."

"I don't think I could ever be without you now…" Her hand traveling up and under my tee, my body shudders. "Never."

"Me neither." She smiles against my mouth. "And I hope we will never be apart…"

* * *

My cell buzzing on the coffee table, I glance at the screen and find Kelly's name on the screen. We haven't really spoken since that night at the field when Arizona caught me kissing her and I don't feel much like getting into a conversation with her right now. I mean, my girlfriend is sitting beside me so it would be a little rude to answer the call. I also don't know what her reaction would be. _I'm sure she wouldn't care._ She knows it's her that I want. Waiting for the call to end, I breathe a sigh of relief when it does and settle back down, my arms wrapping around Arizona's body as she sits between my legs.

"You not going to answer that?" She glances over her shoulder.

"No, I've no reason to…" I say, nonchalantly.

"Have you guys spent any time together since everything happened?"

"Only during class," I reply.

"And…"

"And what?" I furrow my brow. "We only see each other during class."

"And does Kelly know that we're together?" She turns in my arms and her eyes study my face.

"Everyone knows we're together." I snort. "That's what happens when your girlfriend is on the soccer team."

"But did you tell her yourself?" She raises an eyebrow. "Did you have an actual discussion?"

"Um, no." I give Arizona a look of confusion. "Didn't think I needed to…"

"Weird." She shrugs as she turns her body and settles back down.

"Okay…you've lost me." I laugh. "What is weird and why?"

"That you didn't tell Kelly you are no longer available."

"Oh, come on." I shift a little. "It was hardly the romance of the century, Arizona."

"Maybe not to you." She sits forward and I already hate the loss of contact. "But Kelly may feel different…"

"So, you want me to call her?" I try to gauge her feelings on this subject. A subject I didn't even know existed. "You want me to call her right now?"

"Whatever." She stands and heads for the kitchen. "I'm taking a shower. You do what you're doing here…"

Watching my girlfriend walk away, my mouth hangs open and I'm not even sure what the hell has just happened. _Is she jealous?_ If she is, she really has no reason to be. I haven't once thought about Kelly since Arizona and I decided to try this, and I'm kinda offended that she would think that something may be going on. I wouldn't ever do that to her. I thought she knew that. _Do I follow her?_ I want to, but I'm not sure it's a good idea. She may say something that she will regret and I really don't want to head home tonight. Grabbing my cell from the coffee table, maybe Arizona is right. Maybe I should finalize things with Kelly.

 ** _E - Hey, everything okay?_**

 ** _K - Are you dating Arizona?_**

 ** _E - I am, yes._**

 ** _K - So, you make it a habit to sleep with people and then assume they know you don't want anything else with them?_**

 ** _E - That wasn't my intention. I'm sorry you feel that way._**

 ** _K - Soccer girl gets everything she wants, huh?_**

 ** _E - I don't even know what that means. Arizona has done nothing wrong._**

 ** _K - Whatever._**

Deciding to silence my cell, I set it down on the coffee table and release a deep breath. Why are people suddenly interested in me now that I have Arizona in my life? First Lisa with her suggestion that we go to prom together and now Kelly feeling offended by the fact that I'm involved. Nobody wanted to know a few weeks ago when I was single and nobody wanted to know when I just wanted a little happiness. Sure, I guess I could've told Kelly myself, but I didn't think it would be a big deal. Why would it? I'm just me.

Standing, I give myself a moment before heading to the staircase. Arizona is mad at me and I don't want it to continue for the rest of the night. I don't want her to feel like I'm attracted to anyone else because I'm really not. There hasn't been a single day when I've thought of anyone other than her. Reaching her bedroom, I can hear running water behind her bathroom door and I feel like I should be in there with her.

Stripping my clothes from my body, I decide to just head straight inside. If I knock, she may reject me. She may ignore me and tell me she needs some space. I don't want or need that right now. I just need Arizona. Pushing the door open, she has her back to me and her soaked body is only encouraging me to step under the steaming hot water with her. Stepping up behind her, my arms wrap around her waist and she flinches a little. "I'm sorry." My lips pressing against her shoulder, she leans back into my body and releases a slight sigh. Its barely there but I notice it. "Arizona, I am sorry…"

"Okay…" She breathes out, her back still to me.

"Don't kick me out…" I say, my eyes closing as I tighten my grip around her body. "I don't wanna leave." Her hand settling over my own, her head falls back on my shoulder but she doesn't say anything. "D-Do you want me to leave?"

"No." She says, her voice holding sadness. "I'm sorry." Turning in my arms, she has tears in her eyes and it causes my heart to sink into my stomach.

"Hey...what's wrong?" I cup her face. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, Eliza." Her bottom lip trembles. "I just...I don't know why I'm behaving like this."

"Like what?" I furrow my brow, my voice soft.

"Jealous." She drops her gaze. "Like I have every right to call you mine…"

"You _do_ have every right," I say with complete certainty. "I am yours, right?"

"I want you to be." She cries. "I want you to always be mine…"

"So, what's the problem?" I lean in, my forehead pressing against her own. "Talk to me…"

"I just…" She shakes her head. "I love you, Eliza." Her eyes finding mine, those words have never felt so good to hear. "I love you and I know I don't have any right to even say that yet, but I do. I do and I'm scared that you will decide this is too much for you. Too much for us."

"Hey…" I brush her damp hair from her face and press a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry…" She whispers against my mouth. "I'm not usually a jealous person."

"I've never had anyone in my life who has been jealous," I admit. "I didn't think I mattered enough…"

"You mean the world to me, Eliza." She gives me a genuine small smile.

"This will never be too much for me." I smile. "You are the only thing I think about. All day. Every day." My thumb brushing her gorgeous jawline, her eyes close and a tear slips down her face. "And I love you, too."

"Y-You…" She furrows her brow. "You mean that?"

"Would I ever say something I didn't mean?" I give her a knowing look. "Everything I've ever told you is the complete truth." Her back connecting with the shower wall as she pulls me in close, her lips find my own and it feels just as good as it has done all week.

"I didn't think you felt the same." Her nipples pressing against my own, I smile against her mouth and take her bottom lip between my teeth. "I've loved you for a long time…"

"Yeah?" My heart pounds in my chest.

"Yeah…" Her soft hand slipping to my ass, Arizona moans into my mouth as the steaming hot water cascades over our bodies. I could get used to this alone time with her, I really could. To know that we will soon be alone in Florida is almost too much to take. I know we're only young, but we're so ready. The sooner the times comes and we're out of her…the better.

"Arizona…" I breathe out against her lips. "You've no idea how happy you make me…"

"I need that to always be how you feel." Her thigh slips between my own. "I need to always be the only one for you."

"You are." I grip the back of her neck and crush my lips into her own. "Always…" Her hands working my body so beautifully, I'm lost in everything that she is. I've never felt such a soft yet intense touch in my life and I know that I never will. Arizona makes me happier than I've ever been and if she can just hold onto that, we can never go wrong. If she can just remember that she is everything to me, our future could be something kinda perfect.

 _After all…she loves me and I love her._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

I have to stop this jealousy I seem to have developed since Eliza and I became a thing. It's not healthy and honestly, I'm going to end up losing my girlfriend if I don't snap out of it. Yeah, a little jealousy isn't really anything to worry about, but inside, it's an all-consuming jealousy. A jealousy I really don't want to have. I mean, I'm almost through my game this week and every time I lock eyes with Eliza, she is watching me. She is focused on me and only me. Not anyone around her or Lisa…just me. So, why do I actually feel this way? Why do I feel like someone is going to catch her attention and I'm going to regret my decision to move to Florida with her? She is very good at reassuring me, but am I really the one she wants? She told me she loves me and I kinda didn't expect that…not at all if I'm being honest, but did she truly mean it? _Of course, she did. You know she did._ Yeah, I do know she meant it. Eliza doesn't lie. Eliza isn't dishonest about anything in her life so when she tells me she loves me, she means it. She means it completely. I suppose I'm just second guessing myself. I suppose I'm wondering if I'm good enough for her, even though I know I am. I was so confident in the beginning but its just kinda disappeared. Its vanished and I don't even know how that happened. Everything felt so good when she told me how she felt and honestly, I was the happiest I've ever been…but now? Now, I don't feel at ease like I once did. Now, I don't know when I'm reading too much into things and when I'm not. _It's pissing me off._

Taking the ball on the outside of my foot around the central defender, I find myself one on one with the keeper and I have no intentions of missing this. My team needs my full focus but I've spent the entire second half of this game thinking about my girlfriend. I wish it were good thoughts but it's not. It's just me being ridiculous and I have to pull myself away from it. Sending the ball into the bottom left-hand corner, the keeper gets a touch to the ball but the power behind it is too much for her. Our support erupting into cheers and shouts, I throw my arm up in the air and head back for the middle of the field. That is my third of the game and I'm pretty sure we've just put _that_ game to bed. Just like all of the others. Glancing down at my watch as my team celebrates around me, a smile curls on my mouth and it only proves to me that I need to take my head out of my ass and just be with Eliza.

 ** _E - So beautiful x_**

Looking up at her, she is still standing up while everyone around her has returned to their seats. Throwing her a wink, I don't know if she can see me properly but we know it's there. We know what's going on. We just have that connection. Turning my attention to the clock, there are seconds left to play and I'm all but done for the evening. I need a long hot bath and I'm hoping my girlfriend will be joining me either for it or after it. She hasn't really been home since mom left for her case so I don't know if she is planning to spend the night at home or not. _I hope she's not._ I'd completely understand if she wanted to, though.

Even though she reassured me two days ago, I've been kinda quiet with her. It's not intentional, but my mind wanders off and before I realize it, I've spent thirty minutes in silence and Eliza just watches me. _I really am going to lose her if I don't get a grip on my issues._ Issues I didn't know I had until I fell in love with her. Well, openly, at least. The final whistle telling me that I'm free to leave and be with Eliza, I congratulate my team and head for the edge of the field. I can see her approaching me and right now I just want to be close to her.

"Hey…" She smiles as she takes me in her arms. "Awesome game."

"Meh…" I shrug. "Usual for us."

"Okay, miss big shot." She rolls her eyes playfully and tightens her grip on my waist. "I enjoyed watching you, anyway."

"You ready to get out of here?" I pull her away from the crowd but she seems a little hesitant.

"Oh." She furrows her brow. "I figured you would be going to dinner with the team. You usually do."

"Not tonight." She shrugs. "I already told them I wouldn't be there…"

"Right, yeah." She clears her throat and pulls out her cell. "Just let me cancel with the girls."

"Cancel what?" I ask. "You had plans?"

"I did but it's okay." She waves off my concern. "No big deal and I'd rather be with you, anyway."

"Who did you have plans with, Eliza?"

"Just some people from the art department." She glances up at me. "Movie. Snacks. Usual stuff."

"Then you should go." I take her cell from her hands and prevent her from canceling. "I'll just see you when you aren't busy…"

"It's no problem." She studies my face. "I don't have to go."

"But do you usually go?" I raise an eyebrow as I hand her cell back to her. "Huh?"

"Well, yeah." She smiles. "We just sit around discussing what we're working on. It's nothing important."

"Go and hang out with them." I release her hands from my body. "Enjoy your evening and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um, okay." She scoffs. "Do you not want to spend the night with me?"

"Of course, I do." I give her an incredulous look. "But you had plans and I don't want you to cancel them for me."

"Sure, whatever." Looking a little defeated, my girlfriend shrugs and turns around, walking away. _Okay?_ I don't know why she is so mad that I've told her to hang out with her friends but she clearly doesn't want to talk about it. She clearly doesn't want to hold much more of a conversation with me.

"Eliza?" I call out after her but she keeps on moving. "Hey! Lize!"

 _Nothing. Nothing whatsoever…_

* * *

Dragging myself from the couch I've spent the past two hours on, I shut off the lights and check I've locked everywhere up for the night. Eliza isn't answering my messages and I'm done with trying to contact her tonight. I told her to spend time with her friends and I guess that is exactly what she's doing. Spending time with them and ignoring me because she's pissed. _I can feel myself pushing her away._ I suspect she wants to know why I didn't want to spend this evening with her but it wasn't like that. It wasn't that I didn't want her here. I just wanted her to do her usual thing. Whatever that is, it never usually involved me. We will have all the time in the world to be alone when we leave for Florida so I'm okay with her not being here all the time. _Yeah, it sucks but its just a few more weeks._

 ** _A - You're ignoring me but I'm saying goodnight anyway x_**

Throwing my cell down on my bed as I reach my bedroom, I release a deep breath and head for the bathroom. Brushing my teeth, I pull my hair up into a messy bun and strip to my boy shorts. My body is tired from tonight's game but it feels good. That good kinda ache when you know you've worked hard. Climbing into bed, I pull the sheet up and over my body, relaxing into the mattress.

 ** _E - You didn't want to spend your evening with me so I don't know why you care if I ignore you or not._**

 ** _A - Huh? You're making no sense right now. x_**

 ** _E - You know exactly what I'm talking about._**

 ** _A - I'm sorry you feel that way. I just wanted you to enjoy the night with your friends. I won't make that mistake again. Goodnight, Eliza x_**

 ** _E - Sorry. x_**

 ** _A - I'll see you tomorrow? x_**

 ** _E - Yeah. x_**

Sighing, I set my cell down beside me and close my eyes. I'm not even tired but I don't know what else to do with myself right now. I mean, it's barely even eight in the evening and I'm ready to end this day. I'm ready for it to end because I was trying to be less jealous and give Eliza space to be with her friends. Seems it's backfired on me now, though. Its backfired and she is mad at me.

 ** _A - You think maybe I could see you tonight? x_**

 ** _E - You told me you would see me tomorrow. x_**

 ** _A - Right, yeah. Sorry. x_**

Rolling my eyes when I feel tears form in them, I punch the bed beside me and groan in frustration. Why is it so hard to just let her be? I'm the one who asked for this so why can't I just deal with it and see her tomorrow.

 ** _E - That doesn't mean I want to wait until tomorrow to see you, though. x_**

 ** _A - No? Are you coming over? x_**

 ** _E - Already on my way. Give me 10 x_**

My frustration suddenly turning to complete happiness, I have to apologize when Eliza arrives. Not because I've done anything wrong but I guess I should at least explain myself. If I do that, she won't assume that I don't want her here. She knows I do…she is all I want. Jumping from my bed, I pull on an oversized hoodie and figure it will do for now. I'm sure we will be coming back up here once Eliza gets inside anyway so I don't see the point in fully dressing only to remove it all five minutes later. _I just want to fall asleep with her._ Maybe we could watch a movie and just relax, I don't know. I'm not sure what mood my girlfriend is in but it cant be that bad if she is on her way over here.

Unless she is coming here to break up with me. No, she wouldn't do that, would she? _God, I hate feeling this way._ This is not me at all. I just…I've never been in love and I don't want to mess anything up. I don't really know how it's supposed to go but I know that the jealousy didn't feel good. It didn't feel good at all. I don't ever want it to eat away at me like that again. I can see why it ends relationships, though. It was tiring just to feel that way, it really was. Setting my music system to a low volume, I grab my cell and head out of my bedroom. Taking the stairs two at a time, the porch light flickers on and I know Eliza is here. Pulling the door open a little breathlessly, I put on my best smile. "H-Hi…"

"Hi." She shifts uncomfortably from left to right. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, yeah." Taking her hand in my own, I drag her inside and close the door, locking it behind me. "Did you want anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks." She clears her throat. "Why did you do that earlier, Arizona?"

"I'm sorry…" I sigh. "I didn't realize I'd done anything wrong."

"I feel like you didn't want me around." She furrows her brow. "You just…why did you tell me to hang with them?"

"Can we at least go upstairs?" I give her a pleading look. "Please?"

"Okay." She breathes out. Following behind me, we reach my bedroom and I motion for her to come inside. Closing the door behind us, I take her hand in my own and she focuses on the floor between us.

"Eliza…I'm sorry." I dip my head to meet her eyes. "I just…I didn't like how I felt the other night." I admit. "The jealousy."

"I don't understand…"

"I was trying to be less needy." I shrug. "The only way I knew how to do that was to leave you to enjoy your evening with your friends."

"Well, I wanted to be with you." She says, a little harshly. "I wanted to spend the night with my girlfriend…"

"I realize that now." I give her a sad smile. "I am sorry."

"Please don't do that again." She shakes her head. "If you don't want me around, just say. If you do, show me." She finally finds my eyes willingly and her own are a little glossy. Like she may cry. "I just…I don't want you to be jealous."

"I'm trying not to be." I breathe out. "Kinda hard though when your girlfriend is so hot."

"Yeah, you are hot but I don't feel jealous, Arizona."

"I was talking about you, Eliza." I give her a knowing look.

"O-Oh." She blushes. "I'm not hot, but thanks." She gives me a small smile.

"Oh, you are." I wrap my arms around her waist. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah." She nods. "Wanna just climb into bed now?" Eliza asks.

"I was already in bed when I texted you."

"Really?" She wrinkles her nose. "It's only eight."

"Yeah well, I was hardly spoilt for things to do." I roll my eyes playfully. "You want something to sleep in?"

"No, I'm good." She smiles as she pulls away from me and lifts her team hoodie up and over her body. Her half-naked body coming into view, I'm so happy we resolved our issue. It means I get to sleep next to this all night long. _God, I'm one lucky girl._ I honestly don't know how this came to be us but it is and I need to focus on that. I need to block everything and everyone else out and just be happy. Because I am…when I'm not thinking about what could be, I'm so happy it hurts my face. "You just going to stare at me all night?" Eliza pulls me from my thoughts and I realize she is in nothing but a pair of panties.

"Well, yeah." I clear my throat. "If that is an option, anyway."

"It's not." She smirks. "But cuddling is an option."

"Sounds even better than staring," I say as I throw myself down on my bed and pull Eliza down with me. "I missed you tonight."

"I missed you, too." She turns her body into my own and soft music plays through my bedroom. "When I knew you had canceled with the team, I wanted to come back here with you."

"I wish you had." I sigh. "I just thought I was doing the right thing by not asking you to cancel your own plans."

"The right thing to do will always be being with you." She leans in, her lips pressing against my own. "Just for the future, you know?"

"Oh, I'll remember that." I grip my girlfriends back and hold her against me. "Wouldn't want this to happen again…"

"You have your dress for prom?" She glances up at me.

"Mm, dress…not quite." I chew on my bottom lip. "But my outfit, yes."

"Interesting." She narrows her eyes. "You're not giving anything away, huh?"

"Nope." I pull Eliza on top of me. "Nothing at all."

"That's okay…" She moans. "This could be the perfect distraction."

"Damn right it is."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

I've been sitting under my favorite tree for almost an hour and I'm feeling good. I'm feeling happy. Arizona keeps having moments where she weirdly assumes she is going to lose me, but I think she's okay today. I mean, she seemed it this morning when we woke together. She didn't hold back, that's for sure. Now I'm finishing off the drawing I've been working on and she is all I can think about. I guess it doesn't help that she is staring back at me from the page in front of me. I like it, though. I like having her on my mind 24/7. I just wish she knew that. I've told her and I think she believes me, but I'm not entirely sure. I don't know what else she wants from me to show her that I love her and I only want her. Honestly, I've never really looked at any of the girls here. I've never imagined myself with anyone other than Arizona. She just gets me. She just makes me happy and since we got together, I haven't worried about my future at all. I haven't worried about university or what is about to happen. I haven't worried because I know I have her in my life and I know I always will.

 ** _A - You look beautiful when you're in your own world x_**

Glancing up, I narrow my eyes and scan the crowd around me. _Where is she?_ I don't see her but I know she is close by. I can feel her watching me and yeah…it makes my stomach flutter.

 ** _A - Why don't you just keep doing what you're doing and let me watch you? x_**

Smiling at the new message on my screen, I can feel a blush creeping up my neck but it feels kinda good. It makes me feel wanted. _I still don't know how I managed to bag Arizona._ Of all the people around here, I thought I'd be the last on her list.

 ** _A - You've been working on that for a while now…_**

 ** _E - Has to be perfect. x_**

It's true. Nobody sees my work until its perfect but this really does have to be on point. My portraits are the most important to me and the fact that it's Arizona on the page makes it all the more important.

 ** _A - Like you, or? x_**

 ** _E - Okay, stop now! Come and see me, please? x_**

 ** _A - Not yet. x_**

Shaking my head, a small smile creeps on my mouth and I focus my attention on the eyes staring back at me. If I can't have the real thing right now, I'll settle for this. Feeling a presence beside me, a scent hits me but its not my girlfriend. It's not Arizona. I know it's not. Glancing to my right, I find Lori staring back at me. "Um, hi?"

"Have you seen Arizona?" She asks. "I've been looking for her…"

"If I knew where she was, I wouldn't be sitting here alone." Rolling my eyes, Lori scoffs but doesn't move. "I'm busy."

"You're drawing…"

"Good observation." I give her a sarcastic smile.

"Hardly busy then, are you?" She smirks. "Doodling. Scribbling. Whatever the hell it is you do."

"Maybe you should just mind your own business." Closing the file that houses my drawings, I climb to my feet and brush myself off. "You got your way so what do you want?"

"I told you…Arizona." She shrugs.

"Does it look like she's here with me?" I glance around and find my girlfriend approaching us both, her face showing anger. "There you go." I throw my thumb over my shoulder. "Ask and you will receive."

"Hey…" She presses a kiss below my ear and her hand settles on the small of my back. "What do you want?" She switches her gaze to Lori.

"I wanted to see if you'd share lunch with me." Lori stands and clears her throat. "I had some stuff I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sorry, I'm busy." My girlfriend's hand slipping into the back pocket of my jeans, she pulls my body in a little closer. "And I don't have anything to say to you, so?"

"Oh come on, Arizona." Lori huffs. "Just half an hour."

"Nope." Fixing her backpack on her shoulder a little better, Lori drops her gaze and sighs.

"I just needed to talk to you about something."

"So, say it here," Arizona replies, nonchalantly. "Eliza doesn't mind, right?"

"I have to get to class." I pull away from my girlfriend. "Go and have lunch with her."

"Eliz-"

"See, Eliza doesn't care…" Lori smiles.

"I don't care about _you,_ no." I step closer to her. "Just back the hell off and we won't have a problem." Moving away from my girlfriend, I can feel her eyes on me but I'm not about to stand fighting with Lori. I have more important things on my mind. Like, what I'm going to have for dinner. She knows I don't like her and I've never made it a secret. The more she pushes me though, the more likely I am to do something stupid. Maybe that's what Lori wants, I don't know. What I do know…is that she isn't any of my concern.

"Wait up!" Arizona falls into step with me. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "Ask your pain in the ass ex."

"O...kay." My girlfriend furrows her brow.

"Look…" I stop and turn to face Arizona. "I don't care if you're friends with her. I don't care if you hang out with her. I just don't wanna be around her. I don't like her, Arizona."

"Yeah, well I don't like her either." She says with certainty. "And I don't want to share lunch with her."

"So don't." I shrug. "She's trying to piss me off and I'm not here for it."

"Come on…" She takes my hand in her own. "Let's get out of here."

"To where?"

"Lunch." She smiles. "You know I'll always choose lunch with you over her. _Always._ "

"I love you." I lean in, pressing a kiss below her ear.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Dropping down onto the field, I pull my backpack up behind me and rest my head on it. Today has really kicked my ass and now I have to wait for Arizona to finish up with whatever she is doing. I don't mind hanging around here but I'd rather be at home and showering. If I'm spending the evening with my girlfriend then yeah, I could be at home making myself look better than I do right now. I know she loves me whatever I look like but it's been a long day and I could really use the smallest nap. Maybe I'll run that idea by her, I don't know. I don't want her to think that I don't want to be here for her and especially not after my little outburst with Lori during lunch, but I don't know how much longer Arizona is going to be.

 ** _E - You mind if I head home? x_**

 ** _A - Sure. If that's what you need to do. x_**

 ** _E - Call me when you finish up. x_**

 ** _A - Yeah, okay x_**

Giving myself another five minutes before I head home, I close my eyes and relax back, the sun hitting my skin and making me smile. Well, the sun is kinda involved in this smile but it's more my girlfriend. Honestly, my face hurts most days from the amount of smiling I've been doing. I'm not about to lessen that but I must look stupid when people see me grinning from ear to ear and walking around alone. I've always been viewed as the weird one so I guess it's nothing new to anyone. I'm not weird, I just don't like the school life. I don't like having to choose who I hang out with or who has the most popular name. I just like people in general and yeah…I'll be friendly with anyone. Around here though, _that_ apparently makes you weird.

Climbing to my feet, I pull my backpack up onto my shoulder and cross the field I'm usually watching my girlfriend run around. I don't know if she plans to run before she leaves for the day but I'm kinda hoping she won't. I just want to be alone with her and I'm not sure that will ever change. Heading straight for my car, I unlock it and throw my bag in the trunk. About to climb inside, a hand stops me from opening the door and I furrow my brow, glancing back over my shoulder. "You think you can stop us being friends?"

"Um, wasn't planning on that happening…" I give Lori a hard stare. "Have you thought that maybe Arizona just doesn't like you?"

"Why wouldn't she like me?" She scoffs. "She was sleeping with me for long enough…"

"Yeah, I'm not even having this conversation with you." I shake my head, laughing. "If you have a problem, speak to Arizona. I'm not her freaking keeper."

"Really" She raises her eyebrow. "Because that's how it looks to me."

"Then you should really look harder and realize that you and Arizona not being friends has nothing to do with me." I tug my door open and Lori stumbles back. "I know you don't like me, but trust me when I tell you that the feeling is mutual."

"You think that because you have Arizona by your side that you can speak to me with attitude?" She steps closer to me. "Watch me walk into prom and take her right off of you…" Smirking, Lori steps away and turns on her heel. "You don't look good enough to be with her, Eliza…" She calls back over her shoulder. "You and I _both_ know that."

"Bite me!" Climbing into my car, I fire up the engine and roar out of the parking lot. I really don't know what Lori's problem is but I'm not about to fall for her crap. She can say whatever the hell she wants to me, I know Arizona doesn't want her. Hell, she cannot even bear to be in the same space as her ex some days. If Lori believes that it's something and nothing, I'm afraid she's sadly mistaken. Anyone with any sense can see that she is using Arizona and I'm not about to let her go and watch her fall for it all over again. _Not a chance._

* * *

Relaxed on my bed, I've been napping for a little over an hour but I still haven't heard anything from my girlfriend. I'm sure she has things to do so I'm not worried. I haven't really worried at all since we got together and I have to keep it that way. If I think too hard about Lori and what she said to me earlier, I will end up calling this all off with Arizona. I don't ever want that to happen, but if I let her ex get into my head, it's inevitable. Turning on my side and facing away from the door, my eyes close again and I can feel myself about to drift off into another light sleep. My bedroom door opening, it's probably just mom returning my laundry. If she knows I'm awake, she will spend the next hour in here wanting to know everything going on in my life but I don't feel much like any of that right now. She means well, but sometimes she can be a little full on.

Strong arms wrapping around me tight, I feel my body being pulled back and molding into another. "Hi…" Soft lips press against the skin of my neck. "Are you sleeping?"

"No," I say quietly when I recognize my girlfriend behind me.

"Don't move." Arizona snuggles down and tightens her grip on my body. "I love lying with you like this…"

"Yeah?" A small smile curls on my mouth. "Feels kinda good."

"Just kinda?" She asks, her soft breathing tickling the back of my neck. "Because if it's just kinda…I need to fix that."

"Maybe you should just fix it anyway and see how that plans out."

"Oh yeah?" Her hand slipping down my stomach, it reaches my thigh and dips between my legs. "I thought you wanted to nap?"

"Hard to nap when I have you in my bed." Shifting back a little, my ass pushes into her lap and a low moan rumbles in her throat. "Problem?"

"N-No…" She breathes out. "No problem here." Her hand disappearing past the waistband of my shorts, she moans again when she discovers I'm not wearing any panties. "Expecting me?"

"Maybe." I groan as I spread my legs a little.

"Well, you should _always_ expect me." Her fingertips press against my clit. "You know what I'm saying?"

"Mm, I think so." Glancing over my shoulder, she sits up on her elbow and presses her lips to my own. "I missed you," I whisper against her mouth.

"I'm here now." Taking my bottom lip between my teeth, her pace between my legs picks up a little and my breath catches in my throat. "What do you need?"

"I just need you…touching me like this." I smile into another kiss. "I just need you here with me."

"You know…" She forces her center against my ass. "I've been thinking about being alone with you all day."

"Why so?" I ask, my words barely audible.

"Because touching you is my favorite thing, Eliza." She shifts from behind me and I fall onto my back, my girlfriend straddling my legs suddenly. "It feels so good." Leaning down, her hands braced either side of my head, she takes my bottom lip between her teeth and tugs, smiling as I groan in delight for the sensations she is creating between my legs. "Do you feel it?" She asks. "How much I love touching you?"

"Y-Yes." Forcing my shorts down my legs, she throws them to the floor and settles back on top of me.

"But you have to be quiet…" She smiles. "We don't need to get caught again."

"I-I'll try." I moan, her hand slipping back between my legs. "Oh god."

"Quieter." She whispers as her lips trail my jawline, her fingertips teasing my entrance.

"A-Arizona…"

"That's better." She pushes two fingers inside of me and my back arches from the bed. "Yeah, I could totally touch you like this for the rest of my life."

"S-Shit." Pushing deeper, her own sex grinds against her hand and I know she's wet. I can tell by her eyes. I'm not sure how, but I can tell. I just know. "Y-Yes." Taking my bottom lip between my teeth, her breath washes over the side of my face before her tongue trails up the shell of my ear. "So good." My lips lifting a little, she pushes them back down with the force of her own and a whimper falls from my mouth.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" She smiles against my neck. "Huh?" Her breathing a little erratic, my hands find her back and I pull her in closer. I need to feel her against me, whether she is fully clothed or not. "Because you are…" Her thrusts increase. "So gorgeous, Eliza."

"I-I love you." My chest heaving as she pulls me towards an orgasm I hadn't expected this evening, my hand slips up and under her tee and my nails drag down her back. "I can't ever lose you."

"Never." Her thumb presses against my clit and my teeth sink into the skin of her shoulder. "Fuck…" Hissing in both pleasure and pain, she pushes deeper and harder than before. Every movement sending me completely into oblivion, my mouth hangs open and I somehow manage to keep myself from screaming her name for all of Delaware to hear. "D-Don't stop…"

"I love you…" She whispers against my mouth. "So much…"

"T-That, oh god." My breathing barely existent, my girlfriend drops down against me and I hold her close. "You just…"

"If I find out Lori has so much as breathed the same air as you again…I'll freak." Furrowing my brow when I realize what Arizona is saying, she pulls back and finds my eyes. "I know what she said to you."

"H-How?"

"One of the team overheard." She brushes my hair from my face. "She won't do it again, I promise."

"I can handle her." I lean up and capture my girlfriend's lips. "But thank you…" I smile. "I know I've got you, so I'm not worried."

"You don't ever have to worry about not having me, Eliza." Her thumb grazes my jawline. "I've waited so long to have you…and I'm never letting you go."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

 _Four days to prom…_

"Hey, ROBBINS!" Turning around, I find Lisa running towards me with the ball at her feet. "You're slacking lately!"

"Bite me!" Taking the ball from her, she attempts to shoulder barge me off of it but she knows I'm stronger than she is. There is a reason I'm the number one player on this team and I didn't get that position without showing the rest of them what I'm made of.

"Your girl been keeping you up late, huh?" She laughs.

"Maybe you could just stay out of my relationship…" Her foot pressing on the toe of my left boot, I trip over Lisa's thigh and feel that all too familiar pull in the back of my own thigh. Hitting the floor face down, she disappears with the ball and I groan as I roll over onto my back. I know that was intentional. I know she had that planned. She thinks I'm stupid but I know she's jealous of what I have with Eliza. It's too obvious. How she watches us at the end of the game. How she makes stupid comments and tries to rile me up. "Fucking bitch!" Climbing to my feet, I wince as my hamstring pulls and drop back down to my knees.

"Looks like you're out of action, Robbins." She flips the finger. "Poor you."

"You know, for someone who is only training right now…you seem a little pissed off." I stand and stretch out a little. "Problem?"

"You!" She spits. "Now back off before you make this worse."

"Back off?" I laugh. "How about you fuck off and take your desperation with you?" Shoving me back, I stumble but remain on my feet. "Jealousy doesn't suit you." I straighten myself out.

"You think I'm jealous of you?" She folds her arms over her chest and her eyes trail up and down my body. "You?"

"Appears that way." I shrug as a few of the girls come rushing over to break up whatever is quickly starting. "Can't have what I've got so you act like a child."

"Hey…" Lisa steps closer. "If I wanted her, I'd fucking take her."

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow as I back up a little. "Just remember who's name she screams every night." Throwing my teammate a wink, I turn and head to the other side of the field. I hate that I've just spoken about my girlfriend like that and I hate that I allowed Lisa to get into my head, but that tackle was unnecessary. If she wants to be a bitch, I'll bite back. _Every time._

Making it to the locker room, the burn in my thigh tells me I'm probably going to be out for a little while but that's okay. The season is all but over and we're champions once again. Coach may be pissed that I'm not fit for our last game, but I got us to where we are. Just like I have done the last three seasons. As for Lisa…she can go to hell. I'm not interested in her crap and she knows that. Pulling my cell from my locker, I drop down on the bench and groan as my ass connects with the wood.

 ** _A - Hey, you get everything you needed for prom? x_**

 ** _E - Pretty much. Just headed to dinner with mom. x_**

 ** _A - Awesome. Enjoy. Going home…picked up an injury at training. See you tomorrow x_**

Setting my cell back down in my locker, I grab what I need and head for the shower. The sooner I get home, the sooner I can calm down. Lisa is trying to get a rise out of me and the more she continues with her silly comments, the more likely I am to smack her square in the mouth. I'm not a violent person, not at all, but something about her makes me angry. Something about her makes me not trust myself. I know she is only doing this to get a reaction, but soon…she will get exactly that. One that will probably get me kicked off the team.

Stepping under the steaming hot water, my mind turns to my girlfriend. I know she is going to look amazing for prom and yeah, I cannot wait to have her on my arm. I cannot wait to dance with her and hold her and just show everyone that she's mine. Whether that is Lisa, Kelly, or Lori…they will all know that Eliza Minnick belongs to me. That she is my one and only. If they don't like it, that isn't my concern. They clearly didn't do anything to keep her around and Lori didn't do anything to show me that she loved me. Eliza _was always going to be mine…I know that._

The sound of someone else hitting the showers, I turn my back and continue to focus on how happy Eliza makes me. Honestly, it's kinda ridiculous just how much. I mean, is it normal to feel this good about being with someone else so young? Is it normal to imagine my future with someone when I'm only Eighteen? I'm not sure it is the norm, but it's what I believe. I believe that we can have a future together. Since I made Eliza mine, I haven't once imagined anyone else catching my eye. I haven't once thought about settling down with someone else. I know we have so much living to do, but I know she will always be the one for me. I know she will always make me smile like she is right now.

"How's the leg?" A voice calls out from the shower next to me.

"Like you care…" I shut off the water and wrap my towel around me. "Just leave me alone, Lisa."

"Stop being so dramatic." She laughs. "You know I was just playing with you…"

"Yeah, well I'm not into games." I sigh as I step out. "Few weeks and I'm out of here…you'll never have to see me again."

"Shame." She replies. "You're good fun, Robbins."

"Sure." I head for my locker. I can hear Lisa still talking but honestly, I'm not interested in what she has to say to me. I have never been and I never will be. Drying myself off, I pull my tee over my head and pull on a pair of boy shorts. I need to get out of here and home. I need to relax and spend the night thinking about my girlfriend. I know I won't get the chance to see her tonight but I've spent the entire week with her and I know she has other things to do with her time.

"So, it's serious?" Lisa appears, her towel wrapped around her waist. "You and Minnick…"

"Dead serious." I give her a sarcastic smile.

"Really didn't see you guys getting together." Lisa heads to the other side of the lockers as I shove my crap into my bag. "When we dated, she never spoke about you…"

"Uh, why would she?" I laugh. "Do you talk about other girls during dates?"

"Depends who they are." She smirks. "What happens when you guys leave for university?" Lisa asks. "Eliza took Florida, right?"

"She did." I nod. "And so did I…"

"Awesome." My teammate breathes out. "Guess I'll see you there…."

"You took Florida?" I deadpan. "Really?"

"Best sports program." She shrugs as she drops her towel. "Looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of you after all."

"I can hardly wait." I breathe out. "Bye." Pulling my backpack up onto my shoulder, a sinking feeling settles in my stomach and I don't feel so good about this. If Lisa is trying to piss me off now, it's only going to get worse. _Damn it!_ Shaking my head, I round the corner and make my way towards home. I'm not sure this day could get any worse, and in this moment…I'm ready for it to end.

* * *

Wincing as I drop down onto the top step of the porch, I've taken some meds to hopefully keep the pain in my thigh at bay. I'm hoping it's not as bad as I first thought but I'm still going to miss our next, and last game. I'm kinda pissed that I won't end the season with the rest of the team but I'd never play through an injury. That's just insane and honestly, stupid. Gripping the coffee in my hand, I'm expecting a call from my mom soon to discuss her arrangements for coming home tomorrow but really, I just want to talk to Eliza. I haven't heard from her since I was at school but I know she is busy with her mom. I'd never expect her to sit texting me during dinner but I've missed her today and I could kinda use a hug right now.

 ** _A - Hope dinner was good. x_**

 ** _E - Headed home. You said you got injured? x_**

 ** _A - Just a strain. I'm okay. x_**

 ** _E - Miss you x_**

 ** _A - I miss you, too x_**

Smiling when I read my girlfriend's words on my screen, I wish I was spending the evening with her. Even just to see her for like an hour would satisfy my craving right now. She has a gorgeous smile and when I don't have that in my life, I miss it the most. The way she smiles at me makes me feel butterflies. The way she smiles at me makes my own smile hurt my face. I know how lucky I am to have Eliza in my life…but I want her here now. I don't want to sleep alone. My cell buzzing in my hand, I find my moms name on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, mom." I run my fingers through my hair. "You good?"

"Great." She perks up. "You had dinner?"

"Not yet, no."

"Waiting on your girlfriend?" I know mom is smiling right now and yeah, I wish that were true.

"No, Eliza went to dinner with her mom this evening. Just me tonight."

"I don't like you being home alone, Arizona."

"I'm fine, mom." I roll my eyes. "Just hanging out on the porch and then I'll head inside and fix something up."

"Promise?"

"You know I love my food so I don't need to promise." I laugh. "Stop worrying about me…"

"I always worry about you, honey." She sighs. "I'll call you tomorrow when I'm leaving, okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you, too." Our call ending, I furrow my brow when Eliza's mom's car pulls up at the end of our drive. Watching my girlfriend climb out, Mrs. Minnick throws me a wave and I return one of my own.

"See you tomorrow, mom." Those words causing my smile to widen, I slowly climb from the porch step and try to hold back the look of pain on my face. "Hi…" Eliza smiles as she approaches me. "Figured I'd come and look after you."

"Okay, that's adorable." I lean in and press a kiss to her lips. "Good day?" I ask as Eliza's mom pulls away and heads down the street.

"Yeah, just missed you." She shrugs as I take her hand in my own. "We brought you some dinner, too…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nods. "I looked for the best option on the menu…"

"You're just full of sweetness tonight, huh?"

"Well, I figured you wouldn't have eaten yet and I didn't really want you to have to cook."

"Get inside, Eliza." I tug her hand and pull her inside. "You are _way_ too good to me."

"Just love you." She shrugs. "It's only dinner, Arizona."

"But it means a lot." I close the door with my foot and my lips find my girlfriend's immediately. "A lot."

"How is your injury?" She pulls back, a look of worry in her eyes.

"Better now that you're here…" I give her a full smile. "You're staying?"

"Yup." She hands over dinner and drops her bag at the bottom of the stairs. "Your mom is back tomorrow, right?"

"She is." I nod in agreement.

"So, I need to get some extra cuddle time in before she is here." Pulling me into the kitchen, she leans back against the counter. "But first…you need to eat."

* * *

Taking the stairs slowly, my hamstring is screaming at me to stop moving but I have to. The more I sit, the more it will seize up. The more I relax, the more it pains me when I stand. I've had hamstring injuries on and off over the years so I know exactly what to expect but it doesn't make my night any less miserable. My girlfriend showing up here does, though. Dinner was amazing and so is she. I don't think anyone else I've ever dated would have been as thoughtful as Eliza is but that only makes me feel even stronger about her. It only makes me want to love her forever.

"You wanna just relax?" She asks as she follows behind me.

"Sure, yeah." I approach my bedroom door. "Sorry, I'm out of action…"

"Um, it's fine." She furrows her brow. "I'm here for you whatever you need…not just sex."

"Wait!" I hold up my hand. "That isn't what I meant."

Hey…I'm just playing with you." My girlfriend laughs. "Relax…"

"Speaking of playing with people…" I sigh. "Lisa took Florida."

"So?"

"So, I just didn't expect it." Okay, I also didn't expect that response either. "I don't like her."

"She's harmless." Eliza waves off my concern. "Stop worrying about her, Arizona."

"Harmless?" I raise an eyebrow. "Tell that to my thigh."

"She did this?"

"Yup." I nod. "But so long as you aren't worried…I guess that is the only thing that matters, huh?"

"No, I'm sorry." She sighs. "I just…never mind."

"Wait…" I narrow my eyes. "Y-You knew."

"Yeah." My girlfriend wraps her arms around my waist and leans in to kiss me.

"Oh, I don't think so." I pull back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew this would be the reaction." Eliza rolls her eyes. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because you kept it from me." I furrow my brow. "Why would you do that?"

"Um, isn't she supposed to be your friend?" My girlfriend raises her eyebrow. "Why do I need to be the one who tells you?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and you know I don't like her." I scoff, removing her arms from around my waist. "Thanks, Eliza…"

"Hey." She follows me into my bedroom and grips my wrist. "I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter to me where Lisa is."

"So." I shrug. "I'm not bothered anyway."

"You clearly are." She turns me to face her, a sad smile on her face. "Talk to me…"

"Nothing to talk about as far as you're concerned so why bother?"

"Arizona, I really don't want to spend the night with you in this mood…" She sighs. "Lisa doesn't even enter my head so I need you to stop getting so wound up about it, please?"

"I'm fine." I drop down onto my bed and turn over, lying flat out on my stomach. "We don't need to talk about it." My eyes closing, I bring my arms up and under my pillow, my head turning away from my girlfriend.

"Sure…" She replies, the bed dipping beside me. Her legs suddenly straddling my ass, I furrow my brow and glance up and over my shoulder.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a massage." Eliza shrugs. "Unless you're still pissed off with me…"

"I'm not pissed off." I sigh. "I just wish you had told me."

"I'm sorry." She leans down and presses a kiss to my shoulder. "Which is your bad leg?"

"Left." I relax my shoulders as my girlfriend climbs off of me. "I'm okay, though."

"I know." My shorts slipping from my body, the cool air hits my ass and Eliza spreads my legs a little. "Want me to loosen it up a little?"

"I-I guess so…" I sit up on my forearms. "You don't have to do this for me, Eliza. It will settle when it settles."

"Mmhmm…" Her soft hands run up the backs of my legs. "Lie down." Doing as she asks, those gorgeous hands work the muscle just above the back of my knee and a slight moan rumbles in my throat. "You got any lotion?"

"T-Top draw." Leaning over my body, she takes the lotion from its place and pops the lid. Squirting it in her hand, she drops it to the bed and runs her hands up and down my left leg. "Okay, that feels amazing."

"I have many hidden talents…"

"Mm, clearly." I sigh, my eyes closing.

"You'll tell me if it hurts?" She asks.

"Sure, yeah." Completely in another world, I don't care how much it hurts. It feels too good to even think about stopping this. "Something tells me it's going to feel better when you've finished."

"Yeah?" She shifts a little. "Feels that good, huh?"

"Like you couldn't imagine," I mumble, the side of my face burying deeper into the pillow beneath my head. Her thumb dipping between my legs as she works the muscle a little higher up, my mouth falls open a little but I don't make a sound. This feels so damn good and I don't want her to think she is hurting me. This is anything but hurt. "Mm…" Repeating the motion, she grazes my sex from behind and my hips grind into the bed beneath us. "O-Oh god." My words barely audible, I take my bottom lip between my teeth and just enjoy this moment.

"Pain?" She asks.

"N-No." I clear my throat. "You're just really good at massages."

"I know." She says, nonchalantly. "Pretty tight right now." _Is that a euphemism, or?_ "You feeling okay?"

"Great, yeah." Her hand slipping between my legs again, I can feel how wet I am for her. I can feel exactly what she is doing to my body right now and I'm not talking about my leg. I'm really not. "F-Fuck…"

"What's that?" She straddles my lower left leg while she focuses on the upper.

"Nothing." I breathe out. A single finger suddenly gathering and spreading my arousal, my hips lift from the bed and Eliza moans. "Oh god…what are you doing to me…"

"Just…giving you what you want." She leans down and presses a kiss to my back. "Unless you wanted me to stop."

"N-No." I rush out.

"Figured." Her hand dipping lower, my legs spread a little more and she rolls her fingertips over my clit. "I'm just here to take away your pain."

"Y-You are." I bury my face in my pillow. "Fuck." Groaning as I lift my right hip a little and bend my knee, Eliza teases my entrance and I swear my world is about to end. I mean, this? Her taking me from behind…shit. I don't even know how to feel about it. I don't have any words. I just know that I don't want her to stop. I'll never want her to stop. "E-Eliza…" I turn my head.

"What's up?"

"I need you to touch me…"

"I am." I glance over my shoulder to find her smirking at me. "You mean you need a little more?"

"Y-Yes," I whisper. Dipping a single finger inside of me, my head drops back down to the pillow and my hand's fist in the sheet either side of my body. "Yes…"

"More?"

"Mm…" It's all I can give her right now. She always makes me feel amazing when she is touching me and honestly, I can already feel my orgasm approaching. "M-More." Another finger added, she pushes that little bit deeper and all breath leaves my body. Her tongue trailing my ass, it glides up my spine and her breath washes over the side of my face.

"You really think I was just going to give you a massage?" She tugs on my earlobe. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah." My mouth falls open again as she picks up her pace. "Eliza, shit!"

"You like that, huh?" She smiles against the skin of my neck before sucking gently on that spot below my ear. "How I touch you?"

"Mm, I love how you touch me," I admit. "Like nobody else ever has."

"And that is how it will always be, Arizona." I know she is reassuring me _again,_ but this isn't just reassurance. This is my girlfriend focusing on me and only me. Loving me. Making me feel good. God, she does it so damn well. "You wanna come?"

"Please…" I whimper, my orgasm about to crash through me.

"You're squeezing me _real_ tight right now." She whispers against my ear. "And I love that."

"M-Me too." Bracing herself on her left arm, my girlfriend pushes deeper than before and my body begins to shake. My hips rocking in rhythm with her own movements, my eyes slam shut and I come undone, my cries muffled by the pillow I've been moaning into. "Fuck, yes."

"So good." She presses soft kisses down the back of my neck and along my shoulder. "You feel so good."

"Shit…" My chest heaving, Eliza slows her pace but doesn't stop. "O-Oh." My walls forcing her out of me, her fingertips find my throbbing clit and my body shudders with every movement she makes. I seem to be super sensitive tonight but fuck, it feels good.

"Better?" She asks, her movements slowing.

"So much better…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

Ugh, I cannot wait to go to prom with Arizona tomorrow. Prom has never really been my thing and I had to watch my girlfriend arrive with Lori last time, but this time is my time. This time is our time. Nobody else matters and I just know that Arizona is going to look gorgeous. She always does anyway, but having her to myself and knowing that nobody else has her…yeah, I'm beside myself with excitement. She doesn't seem overly excited but I'm sure tomorrow will be perfect for us. It has to be, right? I'm not worried about what Lori said the last time I saw her. She simply wants what no longer belongs to her and I know it's jealousy. I know that she will hate seeing Arizona with me instead of her but unfortunately, when you don't put your all into loving someone, they leave you. They walk away and move onto someone who does appreciate them. Who does want to spend every waking moment with them. Lori couldn't be that person for my girlfriend and before too long, it all caught up with her. Arizona deserves someone who loves her completely. She deserves someone who isn't just going to drop her when an event is coming up that she isn't interested in. She also deserves someone who can keep their hands to themselves. Thankfully, that someone is me. It always would've been. I have no doubt about that.

Glancing around my bedroom, everything I need is ready and prepared for tomorrow…so tonight, I'm spending it with Arizona. Her mom is home and I'm staying home with my mom tonight but I figured I'd take her out to dinner. If she wants to. I'm not sure if she's even available right now, but I'll call her and see if she wants to anyway. She told me she had a busy day at school and she didn't know what time she would be home, but it's almost six and I haven't heard from her since around two this afternoon. Picking up my cell from my bed, I throw myself down on it and hit my girlfriends number. I love hearing her voice when I haven't had the chance to hang out with her, and I'm hoping I'll be seeing her sooner rather than later.

"Hello?"

"Hi…" I breathe out. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too."

"So, are you busy?" I ask. "Figured I'd take you to dinner this evening…"

"Um, it's already almost six."

"So?" I furrow my brow when I hear noise and voices in the background. "We can share a late dinner…"

"I've kinda already eaten." My girlfriend admits. "Sorry…"

"Maybe we could just take a walk then? Or drive out somewhere…" I suggest. "I don't really care what we do…"

"Can I call you when I'm home?" She asks. "I just…I don't know what time that will be."

"Sure, are you not at home already?"

"N-No…" She clears her throat. "Will you guys be quiet, I'm taking a call…"

"Where are you?" I question.

"Just down at the beach with the team…" My girlfriend replies. "Just the usual thing we do before prom."

"O-Oh, right." I flop onto my back and wonder why the hell I wasn't invited. "So, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow?"

"If that's okay, yeah." Arizona agrees. "I figured you would be busy tonight with your people…"

"Well, no." I disagree. "Since my person didn't invite me to hang out with her."

"Eliza, I'm sorry." She sighs. "I just didn't think it would be your thing." How can it not be my thing? How can hanging out with my girlfriend not be my thing? I don't understand.

"You know, don't worry about it." I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of my bed. "I'm sure I can find something to do."

"Maybe you could come and join us?"

"No thanks." I scoff. "Not a fan of being an afterthought in someone's life."

"Hey…don't be like that." Arizona moves away from the noise and distraction. "I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"It's not."

"Clearly, it is." My girlfriend counters.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Arizona. See you whenever."

"Whenever?" She asks. "Whenever like…tomorrow at prom?"

"If you remember I'm supposed to be going with you, yeah." Ending the call, I'm mad at myself for getting so worked up just then. Arizona and I have been spending a lot of time together lately but it's obviously becoming too much for her. If she'd have just said…I'd have backed off and given her some space. I feel like she kept this evening from me and I don't know why. Does she have something to hide? _Someone_ to hide? She doesn't strike me as the kind of person to do that to me, but I don't know what else to think. She is down at the beach with the team and she hasn't even contacted me today. She is down at the beach and I'm sitting here alone. Alone and not knowing what the hell is going on.

 ** _E - Are we okay? x_**

 ** _A - Of course, we are. x_**

 ** _E - Doesn't feel that way. x_**

 ** _A - I'm sorry. x_**

 ** _E - Yeah, me too. x_**

Throwing my cell down on the bed beside, I can feel tears welling in my eyes but I don't know why. I mean, surely she just didn't invite me because of the reasons she said. Surely she is just hanging with her friends. Arizona has never lied to me or given me a reason to believe that I shouldn't trust her, but in this moment…I'm worried. I'm worried that she is enjoying her time with someone else and she doesn't want me around. It just doesn't make sense. I know we have our own friends, but even before we got together, I used to hang out with her and the team. Why has that suddenly changed? Why does she suddenly feel like that shouldn't be happening? Did someone else catch her attention? She's had a lot of jealousy going on lately and now I'm beginning to wonder if that was her way out of this. You know, accuse me so I'll leave her. I don't know. I don't know…but I don't like it.

 _Maybe I should just show up there. See what the hell is going on…_

* * *

Pulling up out of view of the guys on the beach, I cut my engine and decide that I'll just sit for a moment or two. I don't know what I'm about to find and I don't know if Arizona is going to be mad that I've shown up here but in this moment…I'm beginning to regret my decision to come here. I'm beginning to regret even calling my girlfriend this evening. If I hadn't, everything would be fine. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here and sneaking around to try and see what she is doing. I know she isn't cheating on me and I decided that on the way over here. She is my girlfriend and I know she wouldn't do that. So…it just leaves me with one conclusion. That she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore when her friends are around. Maybe she doesn't like being seen with me, I don't know. That's going to be a problem though since we're supposed to be going to prom together tomorrow.

 _I should just rip off the band-aid._

Climbing from my car, I lock it up and shove my keys into my pocket. There is the slightest of breezes tonight and the sun is setting in front of me, but I'm feeling colder than I should be. I'm almost shivering. Leaning back against my car, I watch the sun slowly beginning to disappear from the sky and a small smile curls on my mouth. The last time I was at the beach, Arizona was with me and we watched the sunset together. Her arms wrapped around me. Her body pressed against my own. It just felt perfect. Everything about it felt like nothing I'd ever experienced in my life. It was in that moment that I knew I could spend my life watching sunsets with her. It was in that moment that I knew I didn't ever want to be without her. Now, though? Now I'm here and I feel like she is slowly but surely backing away from me. I feel like she is distant and unsure about us.

 ** _E - Sorry about earlier. How is your evening going? x_**

Slowly approaching the edge of the path that overlooks the beach, I narrow my eyes and try to find my girlfriends being. One thing I can see is that this isn't just the team. If it is…they got themselves a lot of new players. Sasha, a girl from my art class, is sucking the face off one of the right backs and it only emphasizes my thoughts about this evening. Other people's girlfriends are here so why aren't I? Am I not good enough for this crowd and their evenings? Am I not popular enough? I mean, Sasha isn't popular but its no secret that she has slept with half of the girls at school.

 ** _A - Great thanks. I'm sorry, too x_**

My eyes landing on that familiar blonde hair, I furrow my brow and watch Arizona. She is lying flat on her back with her head resting in Kimberley's lap. _Okay?_ Shouldn't that be me? Shouldn't I be down there and relaxing with her? Clearly not judging by what I'm seeing. What I'm witnessing.

 ** _E - What exactly are you sorry about? x_**

 ** _A - Not inviting you. x_**

 ** _E - Not the fact that you're lying in someone else's lap, no?_**

My girlfriend's body shooting up from its position, Arizona glances up at the path and stares at me. A look of worry on her face. I may not be close enough to completely gauge her reaction right now but I'm close enough to know that she is panicking. I can see how she is shifting uncomfortably. I can see how she is trying to decide whether she should come to me or not. Lifting my hand and giving Arizona a slight wave, I back up and turn on my heel. I don't want to do this with her right now. Coming here was a mistake. Getting in my car was a mistake. Falling in love with Arizona…it was a mistake. _But it feels so right._

 ** _A - Please don't leave. x_**

Laughing when I read the words on my screen, I climb into my car and lock the doors. Tears falling from my eyes, I rest my head against the wheel and tighten my grip on it. Everything felt so good. Everything felt like it was perfect. I don't know where I've gone wrong and I don't know why Arizona even wants to speak to me right now. Sure, I may have it wrong and nothing is going on, but it still doesn't excuse the fact that she is here and lay on Kimberley. It still doesn't excuse the fact that she avoided telling me that tonight was even happening. The more I think about it, the more I feel like I shouldn't be here. Like I'm not wanted around here. _She didn't want you here so just leave._

Starting up my engine, I'm about to back up when I find Arizona running towards my car. The panic in her eyes more than evident, I continue to back up my car but she tries to open up my door. Lowering my window, I keep the engine running. "You knew who I was…" I say. "You knew that I wasn't the popular one or the one that everyone likes…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She furrows her brow as she crouches down a little.

"I'm not good enough for all of this, am I?" I give her a sad smile. "I mean, in your eyes."

"Y-You're more than good enough, Eliza."

"So explain to me why you're down there and I'm up here and about to leave?"

"It's just the team." She sighs.

"Except it's not." I laugh. "Everyone from school is there…except for me."

"It was supposed to just be a team thing." She admits. "You know how they get. They tell one person and then the entire freaking school shows up…"

"Right, yeah." I nod. "Bye, Arizona."

"Wait! I'm telling you the truth." She grips the door of my car. "I am."

"Maybe, but you still could've called…you still could've invited me once you saw that everyone else was here."

"I thought you'd be mad."

"Yeah, well I am." I scoff. "Just…head on back down to Kim. I'm sure she's waiting for you."

"You know that nothing is going on." Arizona gives me a knowing look. "You know I'd never do that to you."

"Yeah…" I breathe out. "That's how I felt this morning, but now? Now I'm not so sure."

"I'm really sorry you feel that way…" Her shoulders slump. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"And I thought you knew me better, too." Revving my engine, I'm hoping she will take the hint and back away. I just need to go home and sleep. "Enjoy prom, Arizona. You've worked your ass off for that school and you deserve a great night."

"I-I'll see you at prom." She furrows her brow as she backs up.

"No." I give her a sad smile. "No, you won't." Putting my foot down, I disappear from the parking lot of the beach and head for home. I know Arizona loves me in some way, but today she has been all kinds of weird and as far as I'm aware, I haven't done anything wrong to make her feel that way towards me. I haven't been needy or too much. I haven't demanded that she see me. I just wanted to take her to dinner and now I'm beginning to wish I'd never offered. It's only created this mess but this is on her. She's being sneaky and she is being distant and I don't like that. I don't want us to be that way. If she didn't want me here, she could've just told me. I'm a big girl and I can deal with that. Being secretive isn't how you go about that, though. Not to the person you supposedly love, anyway.

If she can't do this with me, it's okay. I wouldn't ever make her be with me. I wouldn't ever expect her to love me if she doesn't. It's just one of those things and I cannot do anything about it. The jealousy she's been having and the protectiveness was okay at first, but now I'm beginning to realize that she isn't sure about us. She doesn't trust me and after tonight, I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure I trust her. _Why would she lie to me?_ I understand she has a role to play with the soccer team and I know that she has to be around for them, but a quick call would have been enough. A quick text to let me know that she wasn't available tonight would have been more than enough for me. I'd have wished her a great evening and left it at that. This, though? No. She's made me feel like crap and now I don't even know if we are together anymore. I don't know what we are or what we're not anymore. Tears threatening to fall once again, I turn up the volume on my radio and hit the highway.

 _God, I miss her already…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Shit, I messed up. I messed up big time and now Eliza has left and I don't even know if she will speak to me. I mean, she's just told me not to expect her at prom and that worries me. Prom is our thing. It's meant to be a happy day. It's supposed to be the time when we show each other off. My girlfriend has it in her head that she isn't good enough, though…and I feel like that is my fault. I feel like my trying to be less jealous and needy has gotten me to this point and I'm not sure she will hear me out. I wasn't lying when I said the whole beach plan was just supposed to be the team. It was. It was until everyone else's people turned up and I didn't want to call Eliza. I hadn't even told her it was happening because she would've wanted to be there, so to call and invite her would've just seemed like an afterthought. Which, she already believes now anyway. Either way, whatever I'd have said or done...I messed up. I messed up and I understand that. Of course, I wanted her there with me. Her arms wrapped around me and holding me like nobody else ever has. Of course, I wanted to sit and just watch her. It was strictly team only, though…but I should've known it wouldn't end that way. It never does.

I know I should've told her my plans for the evening but it just seemed easier not to. I didn't plan to lie to her but it seems I have and now she thinks I don't love her. Now she thinks I don't want to be with her. I know I shouldn't have been so close to Kimberly, but Eliza knows there is nothing there between us. She knows that we've been on the team for years and that we're just friends. She knows that but that coupled with the fact I didn't tell her about the beach...yeah, she was always going to freak out and leave. _Shit!_ Do I call her? Do I just show up at her home? I don't know what to do for the best but I know I need to do something. I don't want to leave her to sit on this. I don't want to leave her to work up her own scenarios in her head. That wouldn't end well, I know it wouldn't.

 ** _A - Please call me when you're home. X_**

Shoving my cell into my pocket, I climb into my car and fire up the engine. I haven't even said bye to the team but right now, they're not my concern. My concern is Eliza. My plan is to apologize. I'll let one of the guys know that I've left and I'll just head off. I didn't really want to be here without my girlfriend anyway if I'm being completely honest. She won't see that, though. She will think I didn't want to spend time with her. I do. I want to spend so much time with her that I'm worried she's going to get bored of me. I'm worried she's going to ask for space and then I'll be the one that is feeling offended. I already can't control my jealousy so I was trying to just take a tiny step back. Usually, I'd have canceled with the team. Just like I did last week. I figured I'd go and let Eliza get on with her evening and now it's backfired. It's more than backfired.

 ** _A - Hey, Kim. I had to leave to do something. See you guys tomorrow._**

Pulling out of the parking lot, I head off towards my girlfriend's home and hope to god she will listen to me. The only explanation I have for being a little off lately is that I'm scared. Between Lori and Lisa…everything just became too much. It became too much and I should've told Eliza that. I'm worried that one of them is going to mess everything up between us and I'll lose Eliza for good. They'll lie or they'll try something and I'll be stuck in Florida alone. I'll be alone without my girlfriend.

I know I shouldn't be thinking like this and I know Eliza loves me, but it gets a little overwhelming when I think about it. It gets to be too much and I don't know how to stop thinking about it. It's like an anxiety that I can't calm. I know it's just because I love her so much, but I shouldn't let it get to me so much. I shouldn't let my thoughts get away with themselves because it just creates these problems.

Hitting my hands-free, I call Eliza's cell and hope to god that she answers. I need to hear her voice. I need to tell her I'm sorry. I know she doesn't believe me and I know she probably doesn't want to be with me anymore, but I have to try and fix this. I have to try and tell her that I'm sorry. "Hello?" Her voice tired and broken, my own eyes fill with tears.

"Eliza, please don't hang up…"

"What do you want?" She asks, her voice cold.

"I need to see you." I rush out. "Please, just for five minutes…"

"No, I have nothing more to say to you." She cries. "Just leave me alone."

"Please...I love you."

"Falling in love with you was a mistake…" The call ending, my heart sinks into my stomach and I'm close to breaking down. I'm close to sobbing at the side of the road. I can't do that, though. _I was a mistake to her?_ I don't even know how to feel about that. I know this is all my own fault, but she really meant that. I could hear it in her voice. I could feel it through the call. I don't know how, but I could. I could feel it and it's breaking my heart.

Lori may have told me that she loves me at one time or another, but this is different. This is that kind of love you watch in movies. Its that kind of love that you never ever imagine having in your life. It makes you do stupid things. It makes you say stupid things. It makes you accuse but forgive. It makes you laugh and cry. It's just the kind of love I always imagined Eliza had to give, and I just lost it. I lost it…and I was a mistake.

* * *

Pulling up outside my girlfriend's home, I take the flowers I've just bought from the passenger seat and climb from my car. Her house is lit and her car is on the drive…now I just need to find the courage to knock on her door. I just need to find the courage to be honest with her and say whatever is going on in my messed up mind. She's made it clear that she doesn't love me anymore but I still wanted to bring her something as an apology. I'm fully expecting her to throw them at me, but it's what I deserve. I broke her heart unintentionally, so I deserve whatever I get from her.

Straightening myself out, I clear my throat and approach Eliza's porch. Knocking loudly, I shift from left to right and try to stop my heart from pounding out of my chest. _God, this is so messed up._ The sound of movement causing my eyes to widen, I'm not sure I'll be able to get my words out. "I told you I don't want to speak to you." My girlfriend faces me full on, her eyes red and swollen. "Go home, Arizona."

"I just…I know I've messed this up between us, but I need you to know that I'm sorry." Handing over the flowers, she takes them from me and her arm drops to her side. She hasn't even looked at them. "I didn't mean for this to end how it has and if I could change things I would, but I'm sorry and I love you."

"You don't lie to someone you love…"

"I didn't mean to." I brush a tear from my jawline. "But I know you don't care for anything I have to say." I give Eliza a sad smile. "I didn't lie to you because I don't love you, Eliza. I lied to you because I'm scared that the more time we spend together...the less you will want to be around me. I wanted to cancel with the team tonight but I decided to give you the night off from me and just a little space."

"You still lied…"

"I know." I nod slowly. "That with Kimberly, it wasn't anything that you thought it could be." I shake my head. "I wouldn't ever cheat on you and I wouldn't ever do anything like that to hurt you. I just...I got scared and I'm sorry." Dropping my head on my shoulders, I release a deep breath. "I just…I'll go." Throwing my thumb over my shoulder, I back up a little. "I'd beg you to not be mad at me, but I was a mistake to you so I won't."

"Arizona…" I turn back to face Eliza, heartbroken that we're no longer anything to each other. "What is it you're so scared of?"

"Loving you with everything I have…only to lose you one day." Giving her the smallest of smiles, I climb into my car and close the door. How can you love someone so much that you hurt them? How can you feel breathless when you're around them, but they hate you? How can you feel like your world is ending when they don't feel the same way? I've always been a firm believer that love is messed up, and tonight…I've proven myself right. I'd like to believe that Eliza will realize that I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone who has just called me a mistake. I can't be with someone who would ever say that to another person. I know she's hurt and I know she's mad at me, but that hurt more than anything else. It hurt because all I want to do is to love her. Fully and forever.

* * *

I've been home for an hour or so and I'm yet to stop crying. I'm yet to figure out what the hell is going on right now. Mom has tried talking to me but I lashed out at her and now she won't even sit in the same room as me. Seems all I do is piss people off without realizing what I'm doing. I desperately want to call Eliza but I think she has made her feelings known. I think she has more than made them known. She doesn't want to be with me. She doesn't want anything from me. I'm a bitch. At least, I'll bet that's what she is thinking. I just wish she knew that I didn't mean to upset her. I just wish she knew how much I loved her. How much I still love her. I'm not sure I'll ever _not_ love her. I always have in some way and now that we have had a relationship, I don't think I'll ever fall in love with anyone else for the rest of my life. Everything just felt so good with her. Like its supposed to feel. At ease. Happy. Honest. Honest, until I messed up and got scared. I didn't think she would even care that I was busy. She is always so 'not bothered' about our plans that I figured I would just mention the beach tomorrow during school and that would be the end of it. Clearly, I was wrong. Clearly, I don't know how to love someone like I thought I did.

"ZONA!" The sound of my mom yelling my name from downstairs frightening me half to death, I climb from my bed and pull my door open.

"Yeah?"

"Someone is here to see you…"

"Eliza?" My eyes brighten. "Is it Eliza?"

"No, honey." She gives me a sad smile. "Come out of your room for a little while. Hang out on the porch. Some fresh air will do you good." Heading down the stairs, I pull the front door open and find Lori standing outside.

"Hey, Arizona…" She gives me a small smile.

"What do you want?" I furrow my brow.

"I was hoping I'd catch you at the beach tonight…" She shrugs. "Kim said you had to leave."

"So?" I scoff. "Why would you want to see me?"

"I just…are you sure there is no way we can work things out?" She drops her gaze. "Maybe a small chance?"

"No." I shake my head. "The sooner you realize that, the better."

"I just…Kim said she thought she saw Eliza." Lori studies my face. "She thought maybe you two had been fighting."

"Kimberley should mind her own business."

"You know, I'm still open to prom with you…" She raises her eyebrow. "Even just as friends."

"I'm not going to prom…and even if I was, it wouldn't be with you." I give her a sarcastic smile. "I wish you would just let it go…"

"Sorry, I just miss you." She sighs. "If you change your mind though?"

"I won't change my mind." I roll my eyes. "Please, leave Lori." About to close the door, a familiar car pulls up at the end of our drive and I furrow my brow. "Leave…now!" Stepping out onto the porch, Eliza climbs from her car looking just as bad as I do. "Eliza, hi."

"Can I speak to you?" She asks, her eyes fixed firmly on the floor space between us. "I know you're busy but if you just have five minutes…"

"No, I'm not busy." I shake my head. "I'm glad you came by."

"Are we doing this with her watching, or?

"D-Doing what?" This is it…she's come here to officially break up with me.

"Talking." Eliza furrows her brow. "Unless you don't want to?"

"I do." I nod. "I'm just not sure what you want to talk about…"

"Well, maybe you could get rid of her and you will find out." She sighs. "I just…I shouldn't have said what I did before."

"Which part?" I step a little closer to her, lowering my voice. "About how I was a mistake to you?"

"Y-Yeah." She clears her throat. "I was mad at you and you didn't deserve that."

"But did you mean it?" I ask, my hand brushing against Eliza's. "Did you mean it when you said it?"

"No, I didn't." Eliza breathes out. "Can we just not do this here?"

"Okay…" I agree. "Come on." Bravely taking Eliza's hand in my own, I pull her up the porch and give Lori a small smile. "I'm busy so you can leave."

"Arizona, wait!" Closing the front door, I pull Eliza straight up the staircase and towards my bedroom.

"I didn't ask her to come here," I say as I close the door. "I thought it was you coming here. At least, I hoped it would be you."

"What did she want?"

"To try again…" I have to be honest with Eliza right now. She already thinks I'm a liar. "But I don't want to. I haven't wanted to in a long time."

"Okay." Dropping down on the edge of my bed, I stop in front of Eliza and she glances up at me. "What's going on, Arizona?"

"Just…can I kiss you?" I ask. "I really need to kiss you right now." Cupping her face with both hands, she gives me a slight nod and a small smile curls on my mouth. "Thank you." I lean down, my lips pressing against her own. "I never meant to hurt you, Eliza. I never meant for any of this to happen…"

"That is why I'm here to talk it out." She pulls back. "I need to know how you're feeling…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

ELIZA'S POV

* * *

I won't lie…I had every intention of breaking things off with Arizona earlier this evening. I just didn't want us to be like this. I didn't want to have to wonder where she is when she isn't answering my calls. I didn't want us to live separate lives because we have different friends. I get that she is popular and well liked. I get that she has a totally different lifestyle to me. It doesn't mean she has to be dishonest with me about everything, though. At least, that is what I thought was originally happening. Seeing her with Kimberly and relaxing on the beach just didn't look good to me. It didn't feel right. I know Arizona has been good friends with her for a long time, but I was already hurting with the knowledge that my girlfriend hadn't told me the truth. I was already mad at her for disappearing on me this evening. I've never been concerned about spending the night alone but I need Arizona to be honest about that. I mean, I'd never freak out about who she is hanging with…but not knowing about it? That's something different. I couldn't help but feel like she was being secretive. I couldn't help but feel like she intentionally didn't want me to know. I'm here now, though. I'm here and I want to hear what she has to say to me.

"Arizona…" Glancing to my right, I find her sitting and just staring at the floor. "Hey…"

"Yeah?" She clears her throat and faces me, tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry about what I said to you." My hand settles over her own and she gives me a slight smile. "I am."

"I know but I feel like you meant it." She admits. "If you did, I need to know…"

"I promise you, I didn't mean it." _I really should use my words better._ I can see how hurt she is by what I said and now I have to try and convince her that I didn't mean it. "You know how much I love you."

"And I thought you knew how much I loved you." Her shoulders shrugging slightly, she studies my face. "I mean, we're supposed to be leaving for Florida soon and I'm not sure I've made the right decision."

"You don't want to be there with me, do you?"

"I did." She nods. "It was all I wanted…but then tonight happened and you said some pretty hurtful things."

"I was mad at you." I squeeze her hand. "And I know that doesn't make it right or acceptable, but I felt like I was losing you. I felt like you were being secretive."

"I'm just scared, Eliza." She breathes out. "I've never felt like this before."

"Like what?" I furrow my brow.

"Like I couldn't live without someone in my life." Her eyes return to the floor between us. "Like everything I do is a challenge because all I can think about is you…"

"That's sweet."

"Maybe, but look at what it's created. Look at the mess I've made by being scared."

"If you'd just told me you wanted the night off…if you'd told me about your plans, none of this would've happened." I know I'm trying to make excuses for all of this, but I don't know what else to do. I was so shocked by this evening that I really don't know how to feel about it all. "I thought you didn't want me around."

"I _always_ want you around…and that's the problem."

"How is that a problem?" I ask. "If you want me around, I don't see the harm in that."

"I just thought I was becoming too much." She shrugs. "The jealousy I've had going on lately felt too much to me and I didn't want to push you away. I just…I was giving you some space, is all."

"I wish you could've spoken to me about it."

"It was just overwhelming." She smiles. "Being with you and these feelings I have…it was too much and I'm sorry you felt how you did."

"Can we start over?" I ask, terrified for the answer she is going to give me. "Please?"

"Yeah…" She gives me one of her soft smiles and my heart rate settles a little. "Just…I don't ever want you to think of me as a mistake, Eliza. I know you say you didn't mean it, but it came from somewhere." She wipes a tear from her jawline. "I'm sorry if I don't love you enough…and I'd never expect you to just be with me because you think it's the right thing to do."

"You do love me enough." I lean in and press a kiss to her lips. "I've never felt how I feel with you."

"I just wanted us to be happy." She admits. "But I somehow messed it up."

"We start again…okay?"

"Yeah." She nods slowly. "You looked really beautiful tonight…"

"Thanks." I blush. "I'd hoped dinner would be happening so I figured I'd just get myself ready in case."

"I didn't want to be on the beach with the team." Arizona sighs. "I canceled for you last week and I'd have done it again tonight."

"You canceled last week?" I furrow my brow. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to be with you…not them." God, I really wish I hadn't reacted how I did. I mean, I'm sure I'll get scared at one point or another. I'm sure I'll feel this way in the future. I didn't need to react how I did, though. I didn't need this to be the outcome of our evening.

"Maybe we could order in?" I clear my throat. "Pizza in bed?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." My girlfriend agrees. "Are you staying the night?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "Am I?"

"I'd like you to." Giving her a full smile, I nod in agreement and wrap my arm around my girlfriend's shoulder. I'm so glad tonight hasn't ended with us ending. I'm so glad I came to my senses and come to Arizona's place. The longer I left it, the worse this would've been. Miscommunication is what this is. Miscommunication.

* * *

Waking in my girlfriend's arms, a small smile curls on my mouth and the silence around us feels good. Arizona feels good. Her skin on my own. Her hands splayed across my stomach. The scent of her shampoo intoxicating as she nuzzles into the back of my neck. Yeah, I couldn't have given this up. Never. I was a little hasty in my decision to drive away from her yesterday but things are okay right now. I hate the thought of her being scared. I hate the thought of her worrying when she should just be enjoying her time with me. Just like I'm enjoying my time with her. I know life isn't always going to be perfect and I know we will fight about things but that shouldn't have happened last night. The things I said to her…it was unnecessary and mean. That isn't me. It never will be. I guess love just gets to you and makes you say crazy stupid stuff. I guess life happens and before you know it…you cannot live without one another.

A low moan rumbling in my girlfriend's throat as our legs tangle together, she smiles against the skin of my neck and her breath tickles my ear. "Good morning…"

"Mornin'." I yawn. "You okay?"

"Perfect." Her arm tightens around my waist and I can feel her eyelashes flickering against the back of my neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I sigh, turning on my back. "Thanks for having me over last night."

"Wouldn't want you to be anywhere else." She presses a kiss below my ear before sitting up on her elbow. "You wanna share breakfast?" She asks, glancing at the clock. "We have plenty of time before school."

"Yeah, that would be nice." I give her a small smile. "Is, uh…is the offer to go to prom with you still on?"

"Damn right it is." She gives me one of her dimpled smiles and my stomach flutters.

"Okay, good." I close my eyes, her fingertips trailing the naked skin of my chest. "I thought you wouldn't want to go with me after yesterday…"

"Oh, I'm showing you off." She gives me a knowing look. "I cannot wait to see how gorgeous you look."

"I'm sure I won't look as good as some people will…"

"That's crap." My girlfriend snorts. "You always look amazing and tonight will be no different."

"You think?" I wrinkle my nose. "You really want to be seen with me?"

"It's all I want." Arizona stares intently, her eyes studying my own. "What was that about last night? The whole 'not good enough' thing?"

"It was just how I felt." I give her a sad smile. "When I saw you with everyone down on the beach, it was the first thing I thought."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Eliza." She presses a kiss to my nose. "I'm not sure you realize just how perfect and gorgeous you are…"

"You have to say that." I roll my eyes playfully.

"No, I don't." My girlfriend's head comes to rest on my shoulder. "It's the truth, okay?"

"If that's what you think…" I nod. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." Arizona furrows her brow as she tilts her head up and looks at me. "I should be thanking you for being so beautiful."

"You're a ball of fluff this morning, aren't you?" I smile. "Just a huge ball of fluff."

"That's me." She throws me a wink. "Don't ever forget it."

"Hard to forget anything that you are." I turn on my side and curl my body around my girlfriend's. "I don't want you to be scared about us, Arizona…"

"I'm trying not to be." She presses a kiss to my forehead. "I just never felt this way before."

"Me neither," I admit. "But we can't let it pull us apart. If we're happy, we're happy."

"I am happy." She sighs. "So happy that I'm waiting for it to just all end."

"There is no reason for this to ever end…"

"I hope not." Arizona trails her fingertips up and down my back. "I'm not sure I'd survive without you."

"Doesn't this all feel crazy to you?" I glance her way and she gives me a nod. "How a few weeks ago I was so scared for you to know how I felt. How I was willing to leave with you never knowing."

"I mean, they say if you love someone you should tell them…" Arizona shrugs. "And I'm so happy that you did tell me how you felt."

"Me too." I press my lips against her own. "So happy." Shifting beside my girlfriend, I suddenly find myself straddling her hips, her gorgeous smile beaming only for me. "Are you ridiculously happy, Arizona?"

"I always have been with you in my life." Pulling me down against her, her hands find my back. "But now it's so much better because I get to kiss you and touch you whenever I want." Smiling against my mouth, I take her bottom lip between my teeth and she moans. "Mm, just like that."

"I can never keep my hands off you," I whisper as I grind my hips down and against my girlfriend. "You feel too good."

"I know how that feels." She breathes against my lips. "And mornings like this?" Arizona smiles. "More than I ever imagined."

"Yeah?" I weave my hand between our bodies and press my thumb against my girlfriend's clit. "Did you imagine that?"

"Mm, it's all I've thought about." Her eyes close and a smile settles on her gorgeous mouth. "You…against me, it's all I ever think about."

"Feels good, huh?" The wetness pooling between both of our legs, I dip my hand a little lower and gather her arousal. "I mean, it seems that way right now."

"S-So good." Arizona moans as I tease her entrance. "Something I never want to lose between us."

"That isn't ever going to happen…" Trailing my tongue along her jawline, my girlfriends head buries deeper into the pillow and I slip two fingers inside of her slowly.

"O-Oh, god." Her breathing a little labored, my lips curl into a smile and a moan falls from my mouth. "Shit, that feels good."

"Mm, I know." I sink my teeth into her shoulder. "I love you…"

"I love you, too." Arizona's breath catching as I shift off of her body, I settle between her legs on my knees and her own legs fall open either side of my body. "Eliza, I need you to touch me."

Pushing two fingers back inside of my girlfriend, she takes her bottom lip between her teeth and her hips lift from the bed. Her soaked center just drawing me in, the sound of sex fills the air around us and I sink a little deeper with each thrust, her stomach muscles contracting. "Shit, you're hot." Watching in delight as she just takes me in, my thumb settles on her throbbing clit and the moan that leaves her mouth sends a course of arousal through my entire body.

"H-Harder." Leaning forward and lacing our fingers together beside Arizona's head, I push a little deeper and her back arches. "Y-Yes, right there."

"Yeah?" I take her earlobe between my teeth. "You like it hard?"

"Oh, fuck…" My words pushing her closer to the edge, her free hand grips the sheet we've spent the night tangled in and her hips meet my every move. "I-I, oh god."

"You wanna come?" I ask, my voice low and barely audible. "You wanna come for me?"

"God, yes." My pace picking up, my girlfriend whimpers and writhes beneath me. "E-Eliza, I-I…oh my god." Her mouth falling open and her legs wrapping around my waist, they instantly tighten and all breath leaves Arizona's body. Shuddering and moaning beneath me, her hand finds my back and she pulls me closer than before. "Don't stop…" She begs. "Please, don't ever stop."

"Never, beautiful." My pace slowing but still teasing her sensitive body, she drops her legs from around my waist and her chest heaves.

"God, I love you." She holds me close. "I don't ever want to be without you, Eliza."

"You won't." I glance down at her. "Just enjoy us and you won't ever have anything to worry about…"

"Promise?" Her voice breaks, her eyes boring into my soul. "Promise we've got each other."

"I promise." Leaning down into a heated but needed kiss, everything about this moment is perfect. I mean, I'm here in my girlfriend's bed. I'm here…in her life and above her naked body. Tonight we have prom and then our life together truly begins. Florida is going to be amazing but I wouldn't have thought that just a few weeks ago. I wouldn't have thought that when this year began and Arizona and I weren't together. It was there…just eating away at me. It was there, but we were both too scared to even discuss it. Now, though? Now, everything is the way its supposed to be and I refuse to allow Arizona to become scared of something that feels so damn good. Love. Yeah, it feels amazing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Best For Last**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Tonight's the night. Prom. The end of our time at high school and the time when we leave…our future just waiting for us. Florida. Eliza. The only person I want by my side for the rest of my life. The only girl who has ever made me feel how I feel right now. In love. Heart-stopping love. An unbearable ache when she isn't by my side. Wanted and needed. _Yeah, she totally makes me feel wanted and needed._ I know the last couple of days have been hard for us both, but we are here and we are more than ready for whatever Florida throws at us. We're ready and personally, I cannot wait to leave Delaware. I just want Eliza to myself. I just want to wake beside her. Live with her. Dine with her. _Love with her._

I know I've been a nightmare where my jealousy is concerned, but after I almost lost her, I'm over it. I've accepted that other women may come and go during our relationship but I know that Eliza will only ever see me. That I will only ever see her. The Lisa's…the Kelly's…the Lori's...none of them matter. I'm not sure they ever did. They're simply there to remind us of what we had and what we've got now. A connection. The most incredible connection two people could ever share. _I know that now._ I know that I've got everything I'll ever need in my girlfriend.

Sure, I don't expect our lives to be perfect and I would be foolish to think that nothing will ever go wrong, but I'm living for the here and now. I'm living for the moment. The moment when I take Eliza in my arms and show her off to everyone we have gone through high school with. Anyone that knows us…will see us tonight. They will see us and they will know that we aren't taking part in any games. They will know that we're in love.

"Arizona!" Mom yells from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah?" I yell back.

"Are you ready? Eliza will be waiting for you…"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I check myself out once more in the mirror. _I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be._ Fixing the lapels of my fitted suit, I straighten myself out and pull my bedroom door open. I'm wearing my girlfriend's favorite perfume and I have my hair curled how she likes it.

I'm not entirely sure she will be feeling the suit but it's too late to go back now. I think I look good, but Eliza is wearing a dress and I may let her down with my own appearance.

"Wow!" My mom smiles as I stop at the top of the staircase. "Looking dapper."

"Thanks, mom." I glance down my body, my open shirt finishing just above my cleavage. "You think Eliza will like it?"

"Oh, she is going to love it." My mom sighs. "God, I love how in love you ladies are."

"Thank god." I roll my eyes playfully. "Would've kinda sucked if you didn't."

"Get down these stairs so I can see you better." Mom demands.

Taking the stairs slowly, my heart begins to pound in my chest. Hard. Harder than ever before. I know I look good, but I don't want Eliza to think I haven't tried. Dresses…they're just not me. They have never been. I know my girlfriend knows that but it doesn't mean she doesn't expect me to try tonight. _I was doing good until I knew it was time to leave. Ugh!_

"Perfect." Mom pulls me into a hug.

"Hey! Watch the suit!"

"Relax!" She sighs. "You always do…and always will look beautiful Arizona."

"C-Can you drive me to Eliza's place?" I stutter. "Just…don't wanna crease the suit, you know?"

"Your nerves have nothing to do with it?"

"What nerves?" I scoff, straightening myself out. "I don't have nerves."

"Then you may want to wipe the sweat from your brow, honey." Mom gives me a sad smile as she grabs her keys. "Don't forget your gift."

"Got it, mom." I rush to the kitchen counter. "Have you finished nagging me?"

"I just want the night to be perfect for you, Zona."

"I know…I'm sorry." Releasing a deep breath, I shove my cell into my inside pocket and leave our home. Mom is already in the car and waiting for me, but I don't know why she is rushing. I mean, I do. I know she wants to see my girlfriend in all of her glory. I know she wants to hug her and tell her how beautiful she looks…but so do I. At least, I will when these fucking nerves disappear.

"Come on, Arizona!" Mom yells through the window.

"Alright, alright!" Locking up behind me, I climb into mom's car and release a deep breath. "Hit it, mom!"

"Jeez! I wish you would make up your mind." Giving me one of her best smiles, I roll my eyes playfully and she hits the gas. "So, tonight is the last night, huh?"

"Thank god."

"Why so?" Mom asks. "Is something bothering you?"

"Not anymore, no."

"But something was?" She slows the car and glances my way. "You know you can talk to me, sweetie…"

"I made Eliza mad last night." I sigh. "I'm lucky she is even going to prom with me."

"What happened?"

"I'm scared I'm going to lose her and it's affecting everything we are. Everything in our relationship."

"How on earth could you possibly lose her, Zona?"

"Because people are involved. Or trying to be…I don't know."

"You mean like…old flames?"

"Mom, I'm Eighteen." I give her a knowing look. "We don't have _old flames._ " I laugh. "We just have bitches who are trying to ruin things between us."

"So, you be the bigger person and don't allow that to happen," Mom says like it's the easiest conclusion in the world anyone could ever possibly come to. "You know what you and Eliza have, honey. Don't let other people get involved."

"I'm trying…" I breathe out. "I really am."

"I don't doubt you, honey." She settles her hand on my knee. "Now, are you ready…because we're here."

"Oh, Jesus." I freeze. "We are."

"Come on…your future is waiting for you."

"Oh, god. Don't say that, mom…" I place my hand on my chest as I step out of the car, a small box firmly in my grip. "What if Eliza sees me and doesn't want to go with me? What if our bust-up last night has pissed her off and now she hates me…"

"Zona, that isn't going to happen." Mom rolls her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic and move it!"

"I'm not being dramatic." I approach Eliza's porch. "I'm being realistic."

"Oh?" Mom raises her eyebrow.

"Just…I need this to go perfectly, mom." My shoulders slump. "I've never gone to prom with anyone I cared about like this…"

"And it's very fitting that your last one with be will your best friend _and_ your girlfriend."

"Yeah, you're right." I nod slowly. "Let's do this." Curling my hand into a fist, I knock on Eliza's front door and take a breath. My anxiety is still there in the pit of my stomach but it's not as intense as it was when I left home. Mom knows how to calm me. She always has the right thing to say planned and ready to throw at me when I need it. _Thank God she's here._

"Arizona." Mrs. Minnick opens the door and gives me a soft smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I clear my throat.

"Come on in." Stepping aside, I head for the bottom of the staircase and calm my breathing.

"Eliza, honey! Your date is here…" The sound of my girlfriend's bedroom door opening, my heart pounds hard in my chest and as she rounds the corner, stopping at the stairs, my mouth runs dry.

"Holy shit!" Mom clears her throat. "Sorry…I just, wow!" My eyes trailing Eliza's body, she has the most incredible deep blue strapless dress on, some impressive heels, too. Her dress…it just hugs her body. Her thighs and her ass. _Shit!_ I'm one lucky human being. The luckiest. "You look…uh, wow."

 _Come on, Robbins. Use your freaking words!_

"You look amazing." I manage to force out. "Really beautiful."

"And you look like so good that I'm not sure I can make it down these stairs." Holding out her hand, Eliza motions for me to come closer. "Come here…"

Doing as she asks, my knees are a little shaky but I make it up the stairs. "I love you." Leaning in, I press a kiss below her ear and the scent of her perfume almost knocks me back down them. "You look incredible."

"Thank you." She smiles, her voice lowering as she leans in and her breath washes over my ear. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look tonight? You definitely saved the best for last."

"Yeah?" My smile widens as I pull back.

"Mm…" She takes her bottom lip between her teeth, my body blocking our mom's view. Mouthing 'you're making me wet', I groan internally and pray that this night goes as fast as it possibly can.

"W-We should go." I hold out my arm and Eliza links her own with it. "Before I die…" Taking the stairs, mom pulls us both into a hug, my hand settling on my girlfriend's lower back. "I think we've got it from here, mom."

"Of course, sweetie." Mom smiles.

"This, uh…this is for you." I hand over the small box in my hand to my girlfriend. Taking it and opening it, Eliza's eyes brighten and she glances up at me, a soft smile on her mouth. "It's an eternity ring." I clear my throat. "And an apology for my behavior lately."

"Hey…" She steps closer to me. "It's beautiful." Her lips finding mine, I can feel that love between us. I can feel that desperation in her kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." My eyes open and Eliza is staring at me. Those green eyes…staring into my soul. Knowing me inside and out. "I am sorry."

"I know you are." Our fingers lace together, Eliza's grip tightening. "I'm not worried, okay?"

"Okay." I give my girlfriend a small smile. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, we probably should." Her thumb grazes my wrist as she leans in and presses a kiss below my ear. "I can't control myself for much longer." Squeezing my thighs together as I clear the arousal from my voice, we both turn to face our mom's, their smiles widening.

"You ladies have a wonderful night…"

"We will, mom." I guide my girlfriend towards the door. "And thanks for the ride." Handing me the keys to the Audi, she throws me a wink and my arm wraps around Eliza's waist. "You're sure?"

"You deserve to arrive in style…alone."

"Thank you, Mrs. Robbins." Eliza gives my mom a genuine smile. "That's really kind."

"Well, you both make me happy and I want those _bitches_ to see the love I see."

"Bottle of red, Barbara?" Eliza's mom cuts in.

"If they're out having fun…we should too." Laughing, my mom squeezes my shoulder before heading off into the kitchen. "Be careful girls."

* * *

 ** _Enjoy your evening. In the trunk, you will find an overnight bag for the both of you with reservations for a hotel. Be careful, I love you. Mom x_**

Glancing up from my screen, my smile grows wide and Eliza looks at me with confusion. My mom has always been awesome, but tonight she's the greatest. She really is. I've been watching my girlfriend for the past hour and her ass is just to die for. I'm not sure I could've really had my way with her tonight at home, but maybe mom knew that. Maybe mom knew that we needed the night to ourselves.

"Why are you grinning at me like some pervert?"

"Mm, wouldn't you like to know." I pull her in at the waist, my lips crushing into Eliza's.

"Well, yeah." She pulls back, her bottom lip now between her teeth. "Tell me…" She whines.

"We have reservations, pretty lady. At a hotel." My grip on her left hip tightens. "And I get you all to myself."

"We do?" Eliza's grin matches my own. "Tonight?"

"Mm, courtesy of Momma Robbins."

"Oh, thank god." She places her hand over her chest. "I mean, when my girlfriend is looking this hot…things could get messy."

"Messy, huh?" I raise an eyebrow. "Just how messy are we talking about here?"

"Now…that would be telling." Her signature grin sending my heart rate soaring, I close my eyes and take my bottom lip between my teeth. "You do, Arizona…you look incredible."

"Thanks." I give my girlfriend a genuine smile. "I wasn't sure what your reaction would be."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm wearing a suit." I furrow my brow. "And you look amazing in your dress." I shrug. "I just didn't want you to think that I hadn't tried."

"I don't think that." Eliza steps painfully close, her scent calming me. "I would never have thought that."

"You're sure I look good enough to be with you tonight?"

"More than sure." She leans in, her lips pressing against my own. "I love you and that is the only thing that matters tonight."

"I love you, too." Smiling against her mouth, a low moan rumbles in her throat. "Stop that." I pull back and give her a knowing look. "Not yet."

"Mm, and there was me thinking you would drag me out of here and have your way with me."

"Oh, I plan to." My hand slips to my girlfriend's ass. "Once I've danced with you…we're out of here."

"Is that a promise, or?" Eliza's voice painfully low, her lips brush my ear and the throbbing between my legs only increases. "E-Eliza…"

"What's up?" She asks, her lips just millimeters from my own. "Huh?"

"Please, you have to stop that." I groan. "You're driving me crazy…" Our conversation cut short when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to find Lori standing behind me. "What?"

"You look amazing." She smiles. "Really amazing…"

"Yeah, thanks." I clear my throat. "You look great." Taking Eliza's hand in my own, I squeeze it tight and attempt to move past Lori. "Excuse me."

"Wait up." She steps in front of me. "Can I get a dance with you?"

"Oh, no." I shake my head, a slight laugh falling from my mouth. "I don't think so."

"Go dance with her, Arizona." Eliza steps up behind me and lowers her voice. "I'll be right here waiting for you."

"No." I turn around and drop my gaze. "I'm here with you, Eliza."

"Damn right you are." She smirks, dipping her head to meet my eyes. "But she is one desperate bitch and the sooner you dance with her, the sooner she can fuck off." Both of us laughing, I study Eliza's eyes and find no hint of hesitation or worry from her. "Go…I wanted to check in with the girls anyway."

"Y-You're sure?" I wrinkle my nose. "I don't really want to…you have to know that."

"One last dance with her." Eliza gives me a knowing look. "And then you and I are disappearing to Florida…where we never have to see her again."

"Okay, fine." I nod. Lifting Eliza's hand, I press my lips to her skin and she gives me one of her beautiful smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Motioning for me to hit the dance floor, I straighten myself out and sigh. The sooner this evening is over, the better for me. Since I arrived here, I've felt on edge. I feel like something or someone is going to cause issues and I cannot allow that to happen. I cannot even risk it. Eliza and I have had a beautiful evening so far and I want that to continue. I want to take her to our hotel room and make love to her all night long.

"One dance and I'm outta here," I say as I step up in front of Lori.

"Fine." She rolls her eyes. "One dance. Jeez."

"Oh, come on." I scoff. "You really think I want to be here dancing with you?"

"You are." She shrugs. "So it doesn't really matter what I think." Taking my hand, the music slows and she settles it on her hip. "Fact of the matter is…you're here with me and not her."

"Yeah, I'm not doing this." I laugh. "Find someone else to fuck around with." Attempting to move away from my ex, she grips my wrist and gives me a sad smile. "Lori, just stop."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Her shoulders slumping, I face her fully and remain silent. "For everything."

"Sure, yeah." I nod. "Take care, Lori."

"Please, just give me this one dance?" I can hear the pleading in her voice. "Our last one…"

"Fine." Lori isn't only my ex, but we have gone through our entire time at school together. She may be a pain in my ass, but at one time, things were good. Even just during our friendship. So, I'll dance…and then I will say goodbye. I'm about to begin a new life with the most amazing girl in this world and nobody is going to stop that from happening. Nobody.

"So, Florida, huh?" Lori's arms settle loosely around my neck.

"Florida is the place for me…" I nod. "New beginning."

"Are you going for you, or for Eliza?" Lori raises her eyebrow.

"I'm going for us." I smile at the thought of Eliza and I setting up some kind of home in Florida. "I want to be where she is."

"You've really got it bad, huh?"

"The worst." I roll my eyes playfully. "I know what I want and I'm going to have it all."

"Mm, you seem pretty sure about that." My ex says. "You're sure she is the one for you?"

"More than sure." I glance over Lori's shoulder to find Eliza laughing with some of the girls she hangs out with. "Like you couldn't imagine."

"You know, I wanted to continue what we had…"

"Lori."

"No, just hear me out." She asks. "Just…I know I accused you, but it's because I love you, Arizona. I love you and I was scared to lose you. I was so scared."

"You're not serious…" I pull back, creating a space between us. "You loved me? When, exactly?"

"I always have."

"So, when you fucked Rachel…you loved me?" I raise an eyebrow. "Or Jade? Poppy?"

"I'm sorry." She gives me a sad smile. "I'm sorry for ever hurting you."

"I'm not," I smirk. "Because look at me now…" Laughing, the music changes and I back away. "Take care, Lori…"

"Arizona." She steps closer to me. "I'm sorry." Her hands cupping my face, Lori pulls me in and kisses me. _What the fuck!_ Dragging myself out of her grip, I give her an incredulous look.

"What the hell is your problem?" I spit. "Why can't you just let me get on with my life? My relationship?" Disappearing through the crowd, I can feel the tears beginning to well in my eyes. I hate this. I fucking hate this school and everything that comes with it.

Watching in slow motion as Eliza approaches me, she has a gorgeous smile on her face but I can feel myself about to crumble. I can feel this about to crumble. "Hey, you ready to dance with me?"

"I need some air." Pushing past my girlfriend, I head for the exit and find myself walking towards the bleachers. How am I supposed to tell Eliza that Lori has just kissed me? How am I supposed to even expect her to be okay with it? Just a couple of days ago, I lost her. I lost her and it was over something and nothing. This time, though? Damn, this time she genuinely can be pissed at me. She may have assumed I cheated last time, but this time…I did. Unintentionally, but I've just been kissed by someone else and it's going to break Eliza's heart. Just like it is breaking my own.

Dropping down onto a bench, my head falls into my hands and the tears come hard and fast. I hate crying, but I cannot stop this. I cannot do anything right…no matter how hard I try. Eliza warned me about tonight. She told me what Lori had said to her a couple of weeks ago. I didn't listen, though. I didn't and now I only have myself to blame.

"Arizona?" The sound of my girlfriend's voice sending a shiver down my spine, my heart drops into my stomach and I'm struggling to even look at her. I can't. "Hey…" Her hand settling on my back, her scent is all I'm getting right now. That intoxicating scent I've loved from the day I kissed her. "Look at me…"

"I-I can't." I cry.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "I'm sorry I made you dance with Lori, but I thought it was the right thing to do. I was just trying to not be bitchy."

"This isn't your fault," I say with certainty. "You should go back inside and hang out with your friends."

"While my date is out here upset…I don't think so."

"Eliza…" I glance up and find her eyes. "Please, just go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." My eyes landing on the ring I gave Eliza just a few hours ago, my heart is breaking at the thought of her throwing it at me when she knows the truth. When she knows that Lori kissed me, I'll be left here alone.

"She just…" My mouth suddenly feels ridiculously dry. "She kissed me, Eliza."

"S-She kissed you…" My girlfriend's eyes fill with tears. "O-Oh." Her eyes focusing on her hands in her lap, a small sad smile curls on Eliza's mouth. "And did um, I mean…" She furrows her brow.

"No, I didn't want it to happen." I turn to face her fully when I realize that she hasn't screamed at me yet. It was the reaction I expected, but I didn't get that. "You know that, right?"

"Y-Yes." She glances up at me. "Yes, I know that you didn't want it to happen."

"But it did and I understand if you don't want to be here with me." I breathe out. "I get it."

"W-We're about to head off to Florida together." She smiles, her eyes brightening a little. "Right? I mean, that's still happening?"

"If I could, I would leave for Florida with you tonight…" I take her hands in my own. "Right now." The sound of soft music playing through the crack in the door, Eliza stands.

"Wait here!" Disappearing from beside me, Eliza pulls the door open and wedges it at the corner. Approaching me, she holds out her hand and motions for me to stand. "Dance with me?"

Smiling, I take Eliza's hand in my own and step closer to her. Her arms wrapping around my neck, my hand right hand settles on the small of her back and I pull her in closer. Our bodies touching, tears are falling down my face. "I love you so much, Eliza…"

"Shush." She smiles, her fingertips resting on my lips.

 ** _I will never find another lover sweeter than you_**

 ** _Sweeter than you_**

 ** _And I will never find another lover more precious than you_**

 ** _More precious than you_**

 ** _Girl, you are close to me you're like my mother_**

 ** _Close to me, you're like my father_**

 ** _Close to me, you're like my sister_**

 ** _Close to me, you're like my brother_**

 ** _And you are the only one_**

 ** _You're my everything_**

 ** _And for you this song I sing_**

 ** _And all my life I prayed for someone like you_**

 ** _And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_**

 ** _All my life I prayed for someone like you_**

 ** _And I hope that you feel the same way too_**

 ** _Yes, I pray that you do love me too_**

 ** _I said you're all that I'm thinking of, baby_**

My lips pressing against Eliza's, she smiles against my mouth and my heart rate soars. I have never met anyone who makes me feel this way. I've never fallen so in love with another person and I know I never will. Eliza is my everything. She is my best friend but she is the love of my life, too.

 ** _Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger_**

 ** _You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above_**

 ** _For sending me your love, I cherish every hug_**

 ** _I really love you so much_**

 ** _And all my life, baby, baby, I prayed for someone like you_**

 ** _And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_**

 ** _All my life I prayed for someone like you_**

 ** _And I hope that you feel the same way too_**

 ** _Yes, I pray that you do love me_**

Pulling back, my girlfriend has stolen all the oxygen from my body. Her forehead resting against my own, her eyes pierce my soul. They see right through me. Deep down inside. Eliza knows I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her. She knows and that is why we are here together right now. "You mean the world to me…" My thumb grazes her bottom lip. "So much more than you could ever know, Eliza."

 ** _You're all that I ever know_**

 ** _When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow_**

 ** _You turned my life around_**

 ** _You picked me up when I was down_**

 ** _You're all that I ever know_**

 ** _When you smile, my face glows_**

 ** _You picked me up when I was down_**

 ** _I'm telling you_**

 ** _You're all that I ever know_**

 ** _When you smile, my face glows_**

 ** _You picked me up when I was down_**

 ** _And I hope that you feel the same way too_**

 ** _Yes I pray that you do love me too_**

"I love you…" Eliza smiles, her face burying in the crook of my neck. "I love you and I'm so ready to leave this place, Arizona."

"Me too, beautiful." I hold onto my girlfriend like I'm about to lose her. Like someone is about to come here and take her off me. Away from me.

 ** _And all my life I prayed for someone like you_**

 ** _And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_**

 ** _All my life I prayed for someone like you_**

 ** _Yes, I pray that you do love me too_**

 ** _All my life I prayed for someone like you_**

 ** _And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_**

 ** _All my life I prayed for someone like you_**

 ** _Yes, I pray that you do love me too_**

 ** _All my life I prayed for someone like you_**

 ** _And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_**

 ** _All my life I prayed for someone like you_**

 ** _Yes, I pray that you do love me too_**

"You wanna get out of here?" I ask, my fingers running through my girlfriend's hair. "Just us. Alone."

"Yes, I definitely want to get out of here." Eliza agrees, pulling me away from the spot we've been dancing in. "Come on…" Tightening her grip on my hand, she walks me around the outside of the building and stops, turning to face me. "I just…" Kissing me hard, my back connects with the wall and a smile curls on my mouth. "I had to do that."

"You can _always_ do that."

"I know." She takes my bottom lip between her teeth. "But I want you out of these clothes so we really should leave."

"You need to see anyone before we leave?" I take mom's car keys from my pocket.

"No, I'm done with this place." She sighs as she glances up at the building in front of us. "I have what I need and that is the only thing I care about right now."

"You ready for Florida?" My arm wraps around Eliza's waist and we take a slow pace towards the car.

"With you?" She presses a kiss below my ear. "I've never not been ready…"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this particular chapter of the girl's lives.**

 **Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always. Thank you to everyone who has followed and supported this fic. It means the world to me.**

 **Song was 'All My Life' by K-Ci & JoJo. Check it out…obviously. **

**Also, if you want to grab yourself a copy of my debut novel, you can find it on Amazon. 'Naked' by Melissa Tereze.**

 **Thanks, guys. Until next time… Xxx**


End file.
